And It's Your Home, Emma Scott
by BabyScott23
Summary: This is the story of Emma Scott, younger sister to Lucas and Nathan Scott.
1. 4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days

4 years, 6 months, 2 days.

Emma Scott had just finished her first week as a sophomore and to be honest, she was exhausted. Even though she it was nothing new and this was her second year, walking the halls of Tree Hill High was strange. People still stared at her, and she could still hear the whispers. She was someone people liked to talk about, someone that people enjoyed assuming they knew went on in her life.

Maybe it's because everyone knew her story. I mean, Tree Hill was small, and her family took up about half the town. People knew that she was the daughter of Dan and Deb Scott. People knew that her brother's were Lucas and Nathan. They knew that when Emma was only 9, Nathan filed for emancipation and later that year got married. They also knew that her parents had an ugly divorce, her dad was mayor, and they knew that he was a murderer. People knew that Deb wasn't really great a being a mom, so Emma got shuffled around a lot between her Aunt Karen's and her brother's apartment. And they knew that when Nathan, Luke, and Haley went to college, Emma went with them – because Deb just didn't know how to be a parent. People knew that one brother was a best selling author, and he was now the coach of the Tree Hill Ravers. And that the other was about to be drafted into the NBA when there was a terrible accident, and when the glass of that window shattered – so did all of Nathans dreams. I'm sure they knew, that in the big house Emma lived in with her brother and sister-in-law – things hadn't been easy the last four months.

She was popular, and she had tons of friends. She was a co-captain of the dance team, and an honor student. She was nice to everyone, and her teachers loved her. But, people still talked. But Emma knew that if she were a stranger looking in, she would have talked to. So, at the end of the week, with all the new freshman gawking, and the fact that now, this year – her brother and Haley were both working at the school, Emma was tired. She was tired of people talking, she was tired of being spied on by her siblings, she was tired of not getting her dance routines right, and she was tired of going home to Nathan at night.

"Hey little sister" Emma heard, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey" she replied, looking up and seeing her older brother.

"I'm taking you home, I want to check in on Nathan anyway." Luke said, "Plus Haley wants to stay behind and work on some things."

"Okay" she said, following him into the gym.

Emma noticed the team still hanging around after practice, and she noticed Skills looking, well, upset. She didn't blame him. The team wasn't as good as when her brother and Skills played.

"What's the matter, Skills?" she asked, "Don't know if you can fix this mess?"

"Oh I'll fix it baby Scott." He replied, "Why aren't you playing this year?"

"We don't even have a girls team at this school, there's no interest. The only interest is in the boys, us girls have to stick to dancing and cheering." Emma replied, as she grabbed the ball from his hand, and made a shot. It went in.

Then she noticed Quentin, the star basketball player walking towards her. He grabbed the ball she had just put up.

"You play?" he asked

"I dabble" she replied, "but I could probably give you a good run for your money, Q."

He smirked at her, Quentin had always noticed Emma. Who hadn't? She was a Scott, but she was also beautiful.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Let's go then, girl."

"Not this time" Lucas interrupted, causing Emma to roll her eyes. "Go home Q, come on Em. See you tomorrow, Skills"

Emma followed her brother out of the gym and to his car. She didn't say anything, but she was quite annoyed that he had interrupted her time with Quentin. That was just like Lucas, to get involved in something that was none of his business. She planned on staying quiet the car ride, just to let him know how annoyed she was.

"He is not a good idea." Lucas said, as though reading her thoughts.

"Who?" Emma asked, pretending to be confused.

"Q. That guy is trouble, I don't even want him on my team – But I certainly don't want my little sister dating him."

"Who I date or don't date is none of your business Luke, we were just talking."

"Um. One, I beg to differ, it is my business. Two that was not just talking. And Three, drop the attitude before it gets you into trouble."

Emma just rolled her eyes. That's the thing when your brothers are raising you, they have to take over the parent roll from time to time, so yelling at them or giving them attitude like a normal little sister would doesn't always go over well.

"How was your first week?" Luke asked, trying to salvage some of the car ride.

"Fine." Emma grunted

"Wow, you've really painted me a picture."

"It was fine, Luke! I don't know, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to talk about my feelings."

"Look, I know things haven't been easy –" Luke started.

"Luke. I'm fine. I promise. If you want to worry about someone, worry about Haley. Or Jamie. Or Nathan. You don't have to worry about me. You forget, I lived with Dan Scott."

"I've never forgotten." Luke said, shortly as he pulled up to his little brother's house. Before he could say anything else, Emma jumped out of the car and was already making her way into the house. Luke turned off the car and followed.

The last four months had put everyone on edge, but Emma didn't like to talk about her feelings. And that worried Luke. Emma and Nathan had always been very close, and the last four months had torn him apart from everybody, but it was Emma who Luke worried about. She listened to Nathan, they understood each other. And the truth was, Luke didn't think he could get Emma through her teenage years unless Nathan was helping him out.


	2. My Way Home Is Through You

My Way Home Is Through You

Things had changed around Tree Hill in the last few weeks. A big change seemed to come from Nathan, he seemed a little more determined when it came to rehabilitation, and he was certainly being nicer. But he still wasn't present a lot of the time. The other big changes were that Peyton and Brooke had moved back into town. But the biggest change had come from Emma. She had been a lot quieter, and a lot more secretive. And all of the adults in her life had noticed. She stayed out the house later, though she blamed dance and the library. And when she was home, she stayed in her room. Whenever someone tried to talk to her about it, she acted like she had no idea what they were talking about and reminded them that she still had great grades, she had kept up with helping around the house, and always came home before curfew.

"We need to talk about your sister." Haley said, walking into Luke's office.

"Did something happen?" Luke asked

"No, but she hasn't been home for dinner in weeks, I barely see her unless she's at school. She comes home after I'm already asleep, and she's out of the house early. If she is in the house, she's in her room. I mean, I have no idea what she's doing these days. I'm worried."

"Well, I mean she has early practice and after school practice for dance."

"That's what she keeps telling me. But, she's always made it home for dinner before. Now, she stays out until her curfew and walks in at exactly 10 o'clock. She claims she's at the library, but even I didn't spend that much time in the library."

"Well, I'll talk to her. Tell her you want her home for dinners."

"No, don't do that. Maybe she really just needs to be away from the house right now. I just want you to be aware. I don't know, I just don't want her to fall apart on us too."

Lucas nodded and agreed.

Emma finished up the routine with the rest of the team. It was 4:30 and the rest of the team was heading home for the night. Emma had decided to stay and work a little longer on it. As she moved to the song, everything Emma had been feeling over the last few months came out in the dance. The anger, the frustration, the sadness, and the helplessness all came out through her movements. She continued to dance, over and over again. She pushed and pushed, even though every bone and muscle in her body her. She continued to dance, she needed to dance. Until exhaustion finally hit her.

She looked up at the clock, 6:30. It was still too early to go home. The tension in that house, although it had eased a bit, was still there. And it was driving her crazy. She packed up her bag, and began to walk. She walked to the most familiar place to her. The place where she could just think, and be in peace. The River court. And then she saw him.

"Hey Q" she said walking up the court, he was practicing his dunking.

"Hey you" he said, she had been out here every night over the last few weeks. He had spent more time with her then his family. And she had done the same with him. He watched as she made her way over to the bleachers.

"Your sister came by yesterday… tried to talk me into getting back to school."

"She's right. And you know it. You're being stubborn."

"Maybe. But your brother doesn't appreciate me. I'm great." He said, and as to prove his point, he slammed the ball into the net.

"Yeah, you are. Maybe if you just apologize –" Emma started

"No way! I'm not apologizing to your brother, he kicked me off the team."

"Luke can be a hard ass sometimes, but he means well"

"Whatever, Scott." Q said, clearly irritated she wasn't taking his side.

She got up and walked over to him. "Don't be mad at me, too. I just want what's best for you."

He looked down at her, and smiled.

"I'm not mad." He answered.

"Wanna play?" she asked

"Your on!"

The two of them played one on one, keeping score – but cheating from time to time. Over the last few weeks they had become close, they had listened to each other and sometimes, they just were silent. There was a comfort between them, one that couldn't really be explained. Emma never let Quentin's head get too big, and Quentin never let Emma stay in her head for too long.

As Emma went to put a shot up, Q wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"Foul!" cried Emma, through her laughter "Foul! Foul! Foul! Put me down!"

He did what he was told. Soon they were standing, looking at each other.

"You're a cheat" she whispered, "A total cheat"

"I can't help it, you're just so huggable" he said, laughing. And then he leaned down, and kissed her. It was their first kiss; it was Emma first kiss at all. And she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving everything to this kiss.

As they broke apart, both were smiling. Everything was different now, but nothing had changed.

"Well, that's one way to piss off my brother" Emma said, Q laughed.

"You should get home, it's 8:30 – Want me to walk you?" he asked

"No. I can handle it. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, grabbing her gym bag and walking towards home.

When Emma walked into the house, she heard something completely unfamiliar. Laughter. Curious, she made her way into the living room. Emma couldn't hide her shock as she saw a clean-shaven Nathan and Haley sitting on a couch together, as Jamie showed off what Emma assumed was his jump shot.

"Hey! You're home!" Haley said, jumping off the couch. "You missed a good dinner, Nate and Jamie made it. Here, let me heat you up some."

Emma, still in shock followed Haley to the kitchen. Nathan following them both.

"Where have you been?" he asked, "It's 9 o'clock, a little late." Emma was still too in shock to be pissed by the question, he hadn't cared where she had been in months.

"River court." She said, quietly. Nathan nodded; giving his sister a once over, something was different about her.

As Haley placed a plate of food in front of her, and stood behind the counter, Jamie came running in.

"Come on dad! Let's go outside and shoot," he yelled excitedly, Emma couldn't help but smile.

Nathan followed his son outside, while Haley stayed behind the counter.

Emma began to eat her food, but couldn't help but ask, "What the hell happened?"

Haley smiled at her, "I don't know," she replied, "But I think things are going back to normal."

Emma nodded, still confused. An awkward silence came across the kitchen; once upon a time there would be things to talk about. But the family had almost forgotten to talk to one another, silence had taken over.

"Well, I have to go do some homework." Emma said, getting up. Haley stopped in front of her.

"Em, I know these last few months have been hard on you and –" Haley began, but Emma interrupted her.

"They've been hard on all of us."

"Yeah. But, things are going to change around here. Just know that."

"Okay." Em said, "I got it. Back to normal" she finished, before walking upstairs into her room.

It was 11:30 when Nathan knocked on his little sisters door, her light was still on. When he opened her door, she looked up, surprised.

"It's late" Nathan said, "You should get to bed soon."

"I will," Emma, said, "I just have to finish this chapter."

"Look, about being at the River court until 9 o'clock –"

"Aw come on, Nate. Don't start." Emma began to argue, but one look into Nate eyes told her not to push it. While out of her brothers, Nate probably got in the most trouble growing up, he was definitely the disciplinarian.

"Look," Nate said, "I know I haven't been around much the last few months. And I'm sorry. But Haley told me that you've been coming and going as you please and she's having trouble finding out where you are and what you're doing… and that's just not going to fly. You know the rules." He said

"I've been following the rules! I have all A's, I haven't missed one class or dance practice, I've been doing my chores, and I'm always home by curfew." Emma yelled, "And who are you to come barging into my room telling me what to do! You don't know anything!"

Nathan sighed, and Emma knew she had crossed the line. Nathan sat on her desk chair, and moved closer to her bed.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just yell at me, and that way I won't have to punish you for it." Nathan said, and although Nathan hadn't punished Emma in months, she didn't put it past him to do it tonight. Nathan didn't mess around. "I'm your brother. That's who I am. And I need you to be safe. And I need to know where you are, who your with, and what you are doing. If your not going to be home after dance, I want a phone call. This is not a discussion, this is how things are going to go. Are we clear?"

"Yes" Emma said tightly, still fuming.

"Good." Nathan said, getting up. "Next time, there will be consequences. I'm back, and I'm not playing around. Clear?"

Emma nodded, she didn't trust herself to open her mouth. Nathan was trying not laugh at how pissed she looked, both of the Scott siblings were very stubborn and it often caused them to butt heads.

"I love you Em," Nate said, Emma didn't reply. "Go to bed." He said, not bothered at her lack of response, he knew she was just trying to get him upset. With that, he turned off her light and Emma knew that it was time to actually go to sleep.


	3. Its Alright Ma, I'm Only Bleeding

It's Alright Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)

Nathan was in the kitchen early in the morning, with his son and wife and the new nanny. While Jamie ate his food, Haley zipped around the kitchen in a hurry.

"Nathan, I've knocked on Emma's door twice. You might have to give her a ride – she's going to be running late."

Nate nodded, but he wasn't happy, "She should be up and ready to go" he said, a little ticked. Hadn't they just discussed rules the night before?

"I am up." Said Emma, walking into the kitchen.

"A little late this morning, aren't we?" asked Nate

"I had a ton of homework, I was up late." Emma snapped back

"Maybe if you had been home, and not at the River Court …"

"As opposed to all of those mornings you didn't get out of bed because you were up late at the beach house…" Emma said with attitude. She had quite enough of Nathan. He had been so out of touch with reality, and now he was hyper sensitive to where she was and what she was doing.

Just as Nathan was about to respond, Jamie broke the tension in the kitchen. "Straight to the hole playa!" he yelled, as he pounded his orange into the oatmeal. While Haley rushed to clean up the mess, and Carrie rushed to clean up Jamie, Nathan just sat amused. Emma took this time to pour herself a cup of coffee and get some food. While fixing herself breakfast she heard Nathan and Haley discussing Q. Haley was trying to convince Nate to talk to him, she thought it would do him some good. Emma kept her head down and kept eating. The last thing she needed either brother knowing was that she was hooking up with Quentin Fields.

Haley left for school yelling for Emma not to be late. And Nathan promised he would get her there in time.

"What do you know about the Q kid?" Nathan asked, suddenly.

Emma looked up in shock, she felt like a deer in the headlights. "What do you mean?" she asked

"Do you know him?" Nathan asked, confused by his sister's reaction, his eyes narrowed. She was hiding something.

"I mean, everyone knows him." Emma replied

"I'm not asking about everyone. I'm asking about you. Do you know him?"

"I've talked to him a few times…" Emma answered, looking anywhere but her brother. "Look, uh, I got to go."

"Come on, I'll drive you." Nathan said, getting up. He was still convinced his sister knew something she wasn't telling him. There was a time Emma could tell him anything. Nathan wondered to himself if he had ruined that, or if that just came with her being fifteen.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked, driving Emma to school.

"What?"

"You can tell me anything. I want you to stay open with me. You're a teenager, I need to know what's going on in your head."

"Okay…" Emma responded, totally confused as to where this was coming from.

"I'm sorry about the last few months."

"You said that last night."

"I know," Nathan said, "But I'm saying it again. I'm sorry. And I'm going to try and get things back to normal with everyone."

"Right. Normal. Well, normally, I still wouldn't tell you anything." Emma said, jokingly.

"I know," Nathan said, "But I thought I could try." As he pulled up to the school, he noticed Emma looking anywhere but him. Was she that uncomfortable with him? Or did he say something that made her nervous? She was driving him crazy.

Emma hopped out of the car, "See yak" she said

"Hey! I'll be here to pick you up. Meet me in the gym after dance."

"I can just walk home" Emma said, hoping he would let it go.

"And chance you missing dinner again?" Nathan asked dryly, "I don't think so."

Emma couldn't help but scowl at her older brother.

"See you later Em, be good" he said, driving off.

When Emma finished the school day, she was miserable. She was going to be in trouble, and she knew it. She was late for her class after lunch, by like a half hour. He sent her home with a note, to be signed. And because she was that late, and it counted as skipping, she wasn't allowed to participate in the dance practice. So, they were pretty pissed at her too. Emma kept trying to come up with a story in her head, anything that could pass off as some sort of legitimate excuse. She couldn't tell anyone she had gotten into Quentin's car and made out with him and lost track of time. Her brother's would kill her, kill Quentin, then bring her back to life and kill her again. As she walked toward the gym, she hoped she could just get Luke to sign off on the note, and Nathan would never have to hear about it. She would just say dance got cancelled when he came to pick her up. But when Emma entered the gym, all her hopes totally disappeared. Nate was already in the gym, watching practice. Emma was screwed.

While standing next to Luke discussing practice techniques, Nathan noticed his sister walk into the gym. Nathan was confused, and to add the confusion Emma looked terrified to see him.

"What time does dance practice get out?" he asked, Luke, who looked just as confused.

"4:30"

"That's what I thought."

Emma approached both of her brothers, panicking now. She was so screwed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Nathan

"Helping with practice. I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in dance?"

"It, um, got cancelled today."

"No it didn't" Luke said, "There would have been an announcement." Now both of the brothers were suspicious.

"I just … didn't want to go" Emma said weakly.

"You didn't want to go to dance?" Nathan asked, not buying it all

"No. Wasn't feeling it today."

"Try again." Luke said, "Try the truth this time."

Emma felt like she was going to throw up, both of them looked ticked that she was lying. She couldn't imagine what they would say when they found out the truth.

"I couldn't go to dance today." Emma confessed quietly.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked, surprised.

Emma stayed quiet. She looked at the ground, and said absolutely nothing.

"Emma, why couldn't you go to dance today?" Lucas asked sternly

"I got caught skipping class" Emma whispered.

"You what?" boomed Nathan.

That's it. Game over. She was screwed. Nathan didn't even give Lucas time to react. He just pointed toward the gym exit and muttered a deadly, "move it" to Emma.

"I'll call you for details." Lucas called behind him, Nathan nodded.

The car ride back to the Scott house was a quiet one. Emma was too scared to say anything, and Nathan was too pissed to trust himself to say something. As they drove, Nathan was driving himself crazy with all of the questions in his head. When did Emma start skipping class? Where was she? What was she thinking? How is he supposed to handle this? What happened to his sweet baby sister who never got into trouble? As he pulled up the driveway, Emma was ready to run.

"Living room. Now." Nathan said, in dangerously low tone. Emma rushed out of the car and into the living room, Nathan following behind her.

"Sit" Nathan directed, pointing at the couch.

Emma did as she was told.

"Skipping class?" Nathan asked, "What were you thinking?" Before Emma could answer, Nathan continued, his voice growing louder. "No. You couldn't have been thinking! Because if you were thinking, you would know better."

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered

"You're sorry? Emma! This stuff goes in your school records! Where were you anyway?"

She didn't answer.

"I'm not asking again." He said, again, in a very dangerously low voice.

"I was doing homework during lunch, and I lost track of time. I didn't skip entirely, I just got there so late that it counted as an absence."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Nathan asked

"No. I guess not."

"You were doing homework?"

"Yes."

"What class?" he asked

"What?" Emma asked, caught off guard

"What class were you doing homework for?" Nathan asked, suspecting she wasn't telling the truth.

"Um… American History." Emma answered uneasily

"American History?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you have to do for American History that distracted you so much that you didn't notice the bell ring?"

"Um… "

"I think your lying." Nathan said pointedly

"What?" Emma exclaimed, "Where's your proof?"

"I don't need proof! I know my sister!" Nathan yelled

"You don't know anything!" Emma yelled, standing up.

"I know that you're grounded for the night! And I know that if you keep it up, you'll be working on a week."

"You're grounding me? For one class? Are you kidding? You skipped all the time!" Emma screamed at her brother, "You're such a hypocrite! I hate you! I wish I lived with Luke!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. It was the first time she had ever told Nathan she hated him. And of course, she didn't really hate him. Just the way he was acting. Nathan had frozen, and although he still looked extremely angry, he looked hurt now too.

"Yeah. Well, you don't" he said calmly and quietly "Now go get your computer. And I want your phone. And you're on babysitting duty tonight."

Emma got up and stomped to her room. She picked up her computer, and got her cellphone out of her backpack. Before going back downstairs, she took her cell phone battery out. She didn't want Nathan snooping around. And to be honest, she didn't put it past him. As she went back downstairs, Nathan was sitting on the couch. She placed the laptop and phone on the coffee table, and stood there awkwardly. She was almost positive he wasn't done, but she wasn't quite sure what she should be doing. Finally, Nathan spoke.

"Go to your room." Nathan said, "And stay there. You can come out when you need to watch Jamie."

When Nathan and Haley left the house for Brooke's store opening, the tension had not gone away at all. As they sat in the store, admiring all the clothes, Luke approached them.

"How you holding up?" he asked his little brother, who had filled him in earlier.

"Not great. I can't believe she told me she hated me." Nathan said

"You know she didn't mean it." Haley said, trying to comfort him.

"Have you talked to her since?" Luke asked, "Because she needs to know that she can't talk to you like that."

Nathan shook his head, "It used to be easy, raising her. She was a good kid."

"She's still a good kid" Haley said, "She's a great kid. She's just a teenager. And she's going to rebel. And you can't be the cool big brother, you have to be a parent. And that's tough."

"Nate, if you want me to stop by and talk to her, I will." Luke said, "she needs to know that we are all on the same page, and that this kind of stuff won't be tolerated."

"I'll talk to her." Nate said, "We both just needed to calm down. I'll talk to her."

Later that night when Nathan and Haley walked in the house, they saw Emma sitting on the couch studying. Emma looked up, and an awkward moment came over the three of them.

"Um… Nate, can I talk to you?" Emma asked, "Upstairs?"

"I'm going to go check on Jamie" Haley said, excusing herself.

"You go upstairs, Em. I'll be up in a few." Nathan said, trying not get too excited that she was the one to break the ice.

Emma went upstairs and began pacing. What if he didn't forgive her? What if he really thought it she wanted to live with Lucas? What if he decided to handle the whole thing like Dan would, and give her the belt and then forget the whole thing except for in passive aggressive comments?

When Nathan opened his sister's door, she looked panicked. He wanted to calm her fears, but he didn't really know where to begin. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He sat himself on Emma's bed, and Emma launched herself off it.

"Okay, here's the thing – Earlier today. Everything I did was totally out of line. And I was out of line. And I didn't mean it." Emma started, talking fast.

"Whoa! Em slow down. Chill" Nathan said, trying to calm her down.

Emma stopped and looked at her older brother. "Look Nate, you know that if I ever talked like that to mom or Dan, I would have gotten the belt right then and there. And well…."

"I'm not Dan." Nate said, "I would never beat you with a belt."

"I know!" Emma exclaimed, "That's not what I meant. I just meant, I shouldn't have talked to you like that earlier, especially after skipping class. And…"

"What are you getting at Em?" Nathan asked, although he was pretty sure he knew where she was getting at.

"I'm getting at… I was wrong. And I'm sorry."

Nathan nodded.

"So?" Emma questioned

"So… We have to talk. Sit down." Emma did as she was told.

"Emma, I'm not mom and I'm certainly not Dan." Nathan started.

"I know that."

"No, you don't know. Dan let me get away with a lot. A lot more then he should have. And the only thing he was ever strict about was basketball. I'm not going to be like that. I won't raise my kids like that, and I'm sure as hell not raising you like that." Nathan explained

Emma nodded, and so Nate continued on.

"I know you wish I could be the cool older brother, I wish that a lot sometimes too. But I can't. And more importantly, I won't be. You won't be able to get away with the things I got away with. I'm going to be hard on you, we all are. You are going to have rules you have to follow, and if your don't, there will be consequences. And this isn't something that can be debated. And maybe, it won't take you as long as it did me to become a good, responsible, person. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, I get it Nathan." Emma said, "I'm sorry I called you a hypocrite."

"And do you want to live with Luke?"

"No." Emma said, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to be anywhere else. I'm sorry."

"And how about the part where you told me you hated me?"

Emma launched herself into her brother's arms, crying. "I didn't mean it! I was just so angry! Of course I don't hate you!"

Nathan held his sister, trying to get her to calm down. "Relax Em, I know you didn't mean it. And I know you're probably going to say it a ton more times before you move out. Shhh, don't cry."

Emma finally calmed down enough to pull out of her brother's arms. "Nate?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No," Nathan said shaking his head, "Nothing you could ever do will ever make me stop loving you. I love you. You're my little sister. And I have to be this way because I love you."

Emma nodded before hugging him again. "I'm sorry again about today."

"It's okay. You can get your computer and phone tomorrow. Your phone by the way, won't turn on."

"Oh… maybe the battery died…" Emma said, with a sheepish smile

"I don't know, hard to tell since there wasn't a battery in it." Nathan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry…. Again." Emma said.

"I know you are." Nathan said, giving her one last hug before getting up. "Goodnight Emma, I love you" he said as he opened her bedroom door.

"I love you too, big brother."


	4. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ

Hi,

This is not a chapter. I do have chapter 4 finished, and I'll probably be starting on 5 tonight or tomorrow. But I've got so many things I have to do for school and such. Anyway, I just wanted to know what you guys like/didn't like. What do you want to see more of? What do you think is going to happen? Give me some ideas, tell me what you think. I'd love to hear.

Thanks for all the reviews and love so far!


	5. Don't Dream It's Over

Don't Dream It's Over

The last few weeks had brought a sense of normalcy to the Scott household. Nathan was doing better, and so was Haley. And they were finding their way back as a couple. Jamie seemed happier, and everyone really loved the new nanny Carrie, because she had really made things go a lot easier around the house.

Emma got back into the swing of things too. She enjoyed coming home now, and almost never missed dinner. She was back to being a perfect dancer, and enjoyed school a lot more too. Her only problem was Quentin.

"Why won't you just apologize to Luke?" she practically yelled at him, on the River Court.

"Because I don't need him! I don't need the Ravens!" he yelled back

"You're being stubborn Q! They are only trying to help you out. Plus, I think if you got on their good side, it would make it a lot easier to bring you home, to tell them we're hanging out."

Q smirked, "I think were doing a lot more then hanging out" he said, dipping low and catching Emma's lips with hers. Emma couldn't even try to resist the kiss, she leaned into it even more. Before she knew it, she was startling him on the bleachers. Finally, she pulled away, smacking him lightly.

"I'm serious Q!" she said, getting off of him.

"I was being serious too." He said, with a cocky grin.

"I wish you would get back in school, and back on the team. Even if you don't want to do it for me, and for us, you should want to do it for yourself." She said, walking away from the River Court.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Q yelled from behind, "Emma! Come one!"

Emma just continued to walk. Quentin was being stubborn, and he was making her life more difficult. It was getting more and more difficult to sneak out of the house, or to come up with excuses to go out somewhere, when in reality she was meeting up with Quentin. She didn't like lying to Haley and Nathan, and she had a feeling they were starting to get suspicious something was going on.

As Emma walked into the Scott home, and into the kitchen, Nathan and Haley were at the counter with their heads together in deep discussion. Both looked up at the sound of Emma.

"Hey, how was your run?" Nathan asked, taking in Emma's appearance, she didn't seem as though she had been running.

"Fine." She answered, "I'm exhausted so I just ran there, and walked home."

"It was quite a long … run … walk." Haley observed

"Yeah," Emma replied, "I took my time I guess." Both Nathan and Haley nodded, though she couldn't tell if they were convinced or not.

"What's with the two of you?" Emma asked, taking in their worried looks.

"Jamie had a nightmare." Haley answered

"Is he okay?"

"It was about Dan." Nate replied

"What?" exclaimed Emma, "Why would he have a nightmare about Dan?"

"Skills told him Dan was alive, and in jail apparently." Nathan said, with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh. Well, I guess it was only a matter of time Jamie found out." Nathan eyes seemed to narrow in anger at his sister. "What?" she exclaimed, "Don't be mad at me. I'm just saying you can only lie to someone for so long before the truth comes out."

"You don't say?" Nathan asked dryly, raising one eyebrow at his little sister. Emma thought better then to push the conversation, as it was getting to be more about her then about Dan.

"Well, I'm going to shower and go to bed. Good luck with Danny Boy." Emma said quickly, exiting the room.

"Thanks!" Nathan called sarcastically after her.

Over the next few days, Nathan dealt with the Jamie Dan issue. And Haley seemed to have her own issues with Nanny Carrie. Emma, however, noticed that one issue seemed to keep coming up. Quentin. Emma had refused to pick up his calls, or talk to him since the argument at the River court. She wanted Quentin to do the right thing, and she wasn't going to be a distraction to him. Plus, she really wanted to stop lying.

The Scotts were all sitting together at dinner one night, when the subject came up suddenly.

"Luke and I are going to talk to Q tomorrow" Haley said, looking at Nathan. "I've convinced Luke to let Quentin back on the team, if Quentin agrees to tutoring and make up work."

"That's a good idea" Nathan said, nodding

"Do you think he'll go for it?" she asked

"I hope so." Emma said suddenly and with passion. Quickly she realized that she had said it out loud and looked up in panic, at two very confused faces.

"Why do you care?" Nathan questioned.

"Um … I just … I don't know … I think he's being stupid about the whole thing." Emma said, fumbling her words

"I suppose he is, but you really seem to care whether he takes us up on this deal…" Nathan said, watching his sister become more and more uncomfortable.

"Well, shouldn't I? He's my peer and I want to see him get an education and not fail just as I would anyone else. Plus, I want to dance for a winning team this year, and that won't be possible unless Q is on the team. Plus, Haley didn't really care about you when she wanted to help you out." Emma said, sounding more convincing.

"I see…" Nathan said, still unconvinced.

"I think that's sweet of you." Haley said, "Maybe if we don't get through to him.. you could talk to him."

"What?" Nathan exclaimed "Why?"

"Because! Maybe she could tell Quentin we aren't bad people and we are just trying to help him out. Maybe he will listen to someone his own age." Haley said, passionately

Emma excused herself from the table as Nathan and Haley discussed how to best convince Quentin to come back to school and to play on the Ravens.

When Emma was in the safety of her room she noticed several missed calls from Q. She had no interest in calling him back, she was still so angry at him for how stubborn he was being. While deleting all the missed calls, her phone began to rang again.

She sighed before picking up, "Stop calling me."

"Come on, are you still mad at me?" she heard Q ask on the other line.

"Yes. I think you're being extremely stubborn. And I think that you're going to ruin your life and any chance you have of becoming someone if you keep it up. And I refuse to just stand by and let that happen."

"You're being dramatic."

"If that's your new word for right, then yes. Whatever Q, I have to go."

"Meet me tomorrow night. At the River Court. We'll talk."

"No." she answered, harshly.

"Please Em?"

"I can't I have family dinner tomorrow. Lucas and Lindsey are coming over, I think Peyton and Brooke will be here. They might even ask Skills to join. I can't miss it, Haley has been reminding me all week."

"You won't miss it, just come see me. Please" he begged.

"I'll think about it."

"Say yes!"

"Goodnight Q" she said, with a grin before hanging up.

"Where could she be?" growled Nathan, standing in his kitchen. Emma was supposed to be home at 5 o'clock for dinner, and now it was almost 6.

"Nathan, she's probably fine. She probably just forgot. We should just eat dinner without her." Haley said, calmly.

"We've reminded her about this dinner all week!"

"Nate," Lucas said, "Relax. She's not answering her phone. But it's a Friday night. She probably forgot. If she's not home in an hour, then we'll go look for her."

"I just can't believe she didn't show up." Nathan said, angrily

"Wow. Dude becomes a dad and all of a sudden he's Captain Rule Man." Brooke said, sarcastically. "I'm sure you didn't show up for a dinner or too."

"And I was usually doing something stupid or that could get me into trouble." Nathan snapped back, "Exactly why I'm not thrilled."

"Touché"

Dinner had been over, and Luke and Nathan had decided to go looking for Emma after Nate and Haley tucked Jamie into bed for the second time that night. As they were coming down the stairs, Nathan yelled for Luke.

"Come on Luke! Let's go" But just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Emma walked in the front door.

"Where have you been?" Haley exclaimed, "We've been worried!"

"You were supposed to be home like 4 hours ago" Nathan boomed, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry" Emma said, "But I brought you guys something" turning and letting Quentin into the house.

Quentin followed Emma into the dining room, where Lucas and Haley were.

"What are you doing here, Q?" asked Luke, "And why are you with my little sister?"

"Um… Look Coach, your sister has talked some sense into me. And if the offer is still there, I'd like to take you up on the tutoring. I'd like to get back on the team?" Quentin asked, hopefully.

Haley seemed relieved, and so did Nathan – although he was still extremely pissed at his sister. Lucas agreed, and Haley got Quentin the Les Miserables book he would be reading from. Emma smiled and offered to walk Q out.

"No!" Nathan said, "I'll walk him out. You go to the kitchen. I'm not done with you."

Emma rolled her eyes but made her way to the kitchen.

Lucas followed his little sister into his little brother's kitchen. While Emma fixed herself a plate to eat, Lucas watched his little sister. She seemed very happy for Quentin, and she couldn't stop smiling. Lucas wondered how exactly she was the one to convince Quentin into coming back to the team.

"Why are you so smiley?" Lucas finally asked, suspicious

"I'm just happy for Quentin." Emma answered, looking up from her food. "He's really good. And he deserves a chance to show it off."

"Mmhmph." Luke huffed out, nodding his head. "And what exactly were you doing with Quentin. I didn't' know you two were friends … or friendly."

"I've been wondering that same thing." Nathan said, walking into his kitchen.

"I mean … Haley said last night I should try and talk to him … so I did … talk to him." Emma said, flustered. She didn't think now was the best time to tell her brothers that she and Quentin were hooking up. He wasn't exactly their favorite person, still.

"And you've been talking to him … for the last four hours?" Nathan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You've met Q … he takes awhile to convince him of anything. We played a few games too." Emma said, averting her eyes from both her brothers.

"You were playing games with Q … where?" Luke asked

"The River Court"

"Instead of being here … for dinner?" Nathan asked

"Yeah… I mean, I kind of lost track of time." Emma stuttered out.

"Clearly." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Okay! Enough boys!" Lindsey said, walking into the kitchen. "Give the girl some space, Luke we have to go."

Luke hugged his sister goodbye, and was making his way to the front door we the rest of the adults. Emma tried to use this opportunity to sneak up the stairs to her room.

"Don't even think about it." Nathan said, walking out of the kitchen. "Stay right there."

After all the goodbyes were said, Nathan walked back into the kitchen.

"Let me ask you something," he said, sitting at the counter "Where's the expensive phone I pay for?"

Emma swallowed hard as she pulled the phone from her pocket.

"Ah, so you do have it tonight."

"Yes."

"Is it dead?"

"No."

"Are the batteries in it?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes." Emma said, looking down, knowing exactly where this was going.

"So, really, you have no excuse as to why you didn't call me, or why you didn't pick up any of my missed calls." Nathan said sternly.

"It must've been on silent…." Emma said, looking at her phone

"Emma!" Nathan boomed, "You know the rules! If you're going to be late, you call. You missed dinner completely! And I was worried!"

"I'm sorry" Emma said, sincerely. "It wont happen again."

"Damn right, it won't" Nathan said, harshly. "But just so we make sure of that, the phone is mine for the weekend. You can have it back on Monday." Holding out his hand for her phone.

"What? Come on, Nate! I was doing something good! I was helping someone out!" she yelled

"And that's great. But you could have called and told me that. And you didn't. So, you because you don't use your phone for what it's for anyway, you must not need it for the weekend. Hand it over."

"Argh!" Emma yelled, slamming her phone into his hand. She then stomped out of the kitchen and headed for her room.

"Keep this up Emma, and you'll never get it back!" Nathan yelled behind her.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Emma tonight?" Haley asked, as she sat in bed with her husband.

"Haley, she's a Scott. If you're not hard on her … well, she'll get into hit and runs, steal school buses, and fail classes." He answered, looking at her.

"She's not you, Nathan."

"She also broke the rules."

Haley nodded her head, "Yeah, she did. But she was doing something to help us out. She went to help someone she doesn't know, because she thought it would make us happy."

"She's hiding something." Nathan said, suddenly

"What?" Haley asked, confused.

"She's hiding something. Haley, I know my sister. And she has looked guilty for weeks."

"Nathan…." Haley started with a sigh, "I think you're just being extremely overpro—"

"No! Look I know Emma. She hates lying to people, but lately she seems to be getting better at it. She's lying about something, she's hiding something. Plus, with the cheerleaders and dance team combining this year, I'm worried…"

"About?"

"Well, now she's gonna be apart of that group, of that clique."

"You were apart of that group! Emma was going to be popular through association!"

"I know, and I hate it."

"Nathan… you're sister is a good kid. And she knows right from wrong. I think you should trust her a little more. Besides, Dan Scott raised you, so it was different."

"How? Dan Scott raised her too…"

"No, Nathan. You raised her. You are raising her."

With that Haley said goodnight to her husband and turned over to go to bed. Nathan however stayed up, thinking about Emma and wondering if maybe he had been too hard on her. Did he treat her like she was a mini version of him? Maybe he was just being ridiculous.

When Nathan couldn't sleep, he usually found himself at the River Court. And that's where he found himself tonight. He was confused about Emma, and he was confused about Carry, and well, he was just confused. When he arrived at the River Court, he was surprised at what he saw.

"You're supposed to be in bed" Nathan said, casually. Walking up the two figures on the court.

Emma spun around in shock, she wasn't expecting Nathan to show up tonight.

"I sent you a text, little brother" Lucas said, "I told you she was with me, so you wouldn't be worried."

"I left my phone at home." Nathan said, "I guess I didn't check it."

"Oh… Well, why should you even have a phone if you aren't going to use it for what its for?" Emma asked, with an attitude.

"Watch it" Nathan said to her, putting his arm out to catch the ball. Lucas passed it to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Emma asked

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who has a curfew or should be in bed."

Nathan said, eyes narrowing. Emma looked down at the ground.

"I just wanted to talk to Luke." Emma said

"About?" Nathan asked, passing the ball back to Lucas

"You." Luke said, with a grin on his face. "She wanted to tell me how awful you were, and how being in the Scott house was like a prison, and how all you do is yell."

"Luke!" Emma protested, "What the hell?"

"Language." Both her brothers warned, though they both had grins on their faces.

"So you're complaining about me, huh kid?" Nathan asked

"Yes." Emma said, stiffly.

"Then I must being doing something right." Nathan said, satisfied. "Look, it's been brought to my attention that maybe …. I was … maybe… a little hard on you tonight."

"Maybe?"

"Okay. I was. Which is why your cellphone is sitting on the kitchen counter ready for you to take back tonight when we get home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Speaking of, we should get home now."

Emma nodded, and then hugged Luke goodbye. Thanking him for listening to her tonight. As Emma got into the car, she watched as her older brothers continued to talk, passing the ball back and forth between them. She remembered it hadn't always been this way, and was thankful that this was how things had turned out between them.

"I shouldn't have picked her up and brought her out her past her curfew, but she wanted to talk." Lucas said, apologizing

"No. It's okay. You're her brother too, and you can make those decisions without permission from me."

"She's gonna be okay." Lucas said, reassuring Nathan.

"I know. And if not, that's why were here, right?" Luke nodded in agreement. Then both brothers said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Nathan got into the car and started to pull out of the River Court.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Emma, curious

"You." Nathan said, with a grin, "We were talking about what a pain you are."

"Ah, then I must be doing something right." Emma said, with a grin that matched Nathans.


	6. In Da Club

In Da Club

Over the next few weeks, Emma had managed to stay out of trouble and on her brother's good side. Things had been going really good for her. Now that the cheerleading squad and dance team had combined, she saw a lot more of Quentin. Because the cheerleaders and dancers hung out with the basketball team, she didn't have to come up with excuses to see him, although she still wanted to tell Nathan and Lucas soon, before they found out somewhere else. She had also started to really put effort back into her social life. After Nathans accident, she withdrew from everyone, but now she was really putting herself out there.

"I'm telling you, everyone is going to be there." Emma's friend Rianna said at lunch.

"You should come!" her friend Ryn said, trying to convince her.

"It will be weird!" Emma said sighing, "My whole family is going to be there. And they'll watch me the entire time."

"Yeah… it's got to be weird having coach and teach as your brother and sister … and living with them." Their friend Scott said, he was on the team with Quentin.

"Yeah…." Emma agreed, sighing heavily.

"Look, you wouldn't be breaking any rules. They're letting underage people in, and it's going to be a blast." Rianna said again.

Emma just said nothing, looking around at her lunch table as everyone stared at her. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal, she could just stay home, it's not like they would miss her.

"You guys should go, Nathan probably won't even say yes." Emma said, "You won't miss me."

Everyone at the table began to protest. Quentin however just sat silently, watching Emma. Underneath the table their feet were playing with each other, and both were trying to fight the smiles that were playing on their face.

"I'm going." He said, looking at her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked

"Yeah. And you should too. Don't ask. Just show up. If you don't let them know your coming, they wont be looking out for you. Plus, I can get you home before they come home." He said, with a cocky grin.

"What's with you and lying to my brothers?" Emma snapped.

"What's with you and wanting to tell them everything?" Q snapped back.

"Grow up, Q" Emma said, standing up from the table. Before Quentin could say anything, the bell had rung and Emma was walking to her next class.

Emma had a study hall / free period and she had gotten a pass to the gym. She said she was going to practice her dance routine, but instead she walked into her brother's office. She found Lucas looking intently at his phone.

"What's with you?" she asked, walking in and plopping down in one of the chairs. Lucas jumped in surprise, although he looked happy to see Emma.

"Ah, just women issues." Lucas said, groaning.

"Let me guess. Peyton." Emma said, cocking an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. But don't you find it weird that your worried about issues with Peyton, when your actually dating Lindsey."

Luke glared at her before changing the subject. "What are you doing here anyway?" he said, then his eyes got wide, "You didn't get sent to me from a teacher, did you? Are you in trouble?"

"Dude" Emma said with a scoff, "Relax. No I'm not in trouble." With the statement, Lucas visibly relaxed.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I have a free period."

"And your choosing to spend it in here?"

"Why not? It's better then studying in silence."

"Do you have something you need to be studying for?"

"Not really, that's why I'm here. Do you want to go shoot the ball around?"

Lucas nodded and the two of them went out into the gym. While shooting the ball, the two of them talked. They talked about school, and how things had gotten better with the family. They talked about Nathan, and they talked about Jamie. They didn't really talk about what Lucas had going on, because Luke never involved his little sister in things like that. The two siblings had always easily gotten along. There had always been a comfort between them, even in the very beginning. Emma found that she could talk to Luke about anything, and Lucas was always open to listening.

Luke knew that he would never be as close to Emma as Nathan was, but he enjoyed and appreciated the relationship that they did have. He knew that although Emma could talk easily to him, she never talked to him about things too deep. He knew that for tough stuff, she often would go to Nathan. Lucas also knew that there was a history there that he would never understand. Often it had been Nathan and Emma against the world, and due to mistakes made by their parents, Lucas wasn't apart of it.

But all three siblings loved and appreciated the relationships they did have with each other. They understood each other, and they always had each other's backs. They had been through a lot together, and they all needed each other in one way or another and they tried not to take advantage of that. Nathan and Lucas worked as a team when it came to Emma, and Emma really couldn't imagine a world without the both of them in it. The three of them had a bond, and often it showed when they were on a court together.

After school, Emma walked into town. She still hadn't talked to Quentin, and she still was a little mad at him over his comment at lunch. It wasn't so much the comment, as much as Emma had been trying to convince him that they should just come clean to her brothers. She knew that Quentin didn't quite understand her and her brother's relationship to understand why she hated lying to them so much. She also knew that Q just didn't want to deal with the backlash from them. But Emma knew that the longer the held out on telling them, the wore it was going to be. As Emma walked into Clothes Over Bros all of these thoughts were running through her head.

"Hey Brooke" she said, as she came through the door.

"Baby Scott!" Brooke greeted with a smile, "What's up girly?"

"I just need some new clothes. Now that the dance team and cheerleaders have combined, there are going to be parties and events and I need to look good for them. And I figured what better place to go then here…"

"Smart decision." Brooke said

"Well, I didn't have a choice…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you would have killed me if you found out that I went anywhere else."

"Very true" Brooke agreed, "Well, just look around. Help yourself to anything. It's on me."

"Brooke. That isn't necessary."

"Nonsense! Don't worry about it. Besides, you're basically free advertising. Just don't buy anything that will make either of your brother's upset. Frankly, I don't want to hear them bitch about it."

Emma laughed hard, but agreed to the one condition, and then continued with her shopping.

By the time Emma left the shop, about an hour later, Brooke had basically given her at least half the store. Brooke had made her try on everything, and Emma wound up leaving with what Brooke thought looked best on her. That's usually how it was with Brooke. Whatever she said went. Emma had always liked Brooke, even when she was crazy in high school. Emma remembered wanting to be like her, because she was beautiful and popular and always seemed to have a boyfriend. And in a way, Emma still wanted to be like Brooke, but not for those reasons anymore. Emma wanted to be like Brooke because she had a huge heart, she was super strong, and very independent. Emma really looked up to her, although she wasn't sure Brooke knew that. Brooke also didn't know that Emma had picked up an outfit that would be perfect to wear to TRIC tonight.

"What are you doing tonight?" Nathan asked, as he waited for Haley to be finished getting ready.

"I'm not sure yet." Emma replied, as she helped herself to humus and pita bread from their fridge.

"What do you mean you're not sure yet?"

"I mean, I don't have plans. But, something may come up, but on the other hand, it may not."

"Okay." Nathan said, "Well, look, if something does come up… text me and let me know. Who, what, where, when, why…"

"Do you want their social security numbers and finger prints too?" Emma asked, sarcastically

"No. But I expect pictures of their birth certificates." Nathan said, just as sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously Em, you leave this house and I want to know. I don't know what time we're getting home, but your curfew is the same. 11 o'clock on the dot. Got it?" Emma nodded, but she shot Nathan a dirty look while doing it.

After Nathan and Haley left, Emma had come to the decision that she wasn't going to go to TRIC. She didn't want to risk seeing anyone, and she didn't want to risk them seeing her with Quentin. She knew that Nathan would never approve of her going to the club, even if it was an under 18 concert. She also knew that both her brothers would hate her company. So instead she popped herself some popcorn, and turned on the television.

After about a half hour of watching TV, she was getting bored. And all she could think about was Quentin. She really didn't want to be fighting with him, and she really wanted to explain to him why she was so defensive when it came to her and her brothers. She wanted to make things good between the two of them again. So, Emma turned off the television, and decided to walk to TRIC. She didn't bother getting changed, because she wasn't going to stay. She was just going to go in, talk to Quentin, and leave. She didn't bother texting Nathan, because it would be like she never even left and besides, how was she going to begin to explain why she was leaving the house?

It took her a little while to get to TRIC, and even longer to get into the club. She hoped the bouncer didn't recognize her as a Scott, because if so, that would completely blow her cover. She stuck to the back, and kept her eyes peeled. She saw Nathan and what looked like Carrie talking at the bar, so she put her head down and hurried past. She saw Haley talking to Mia, and Lucas and Peyton arguing. She was Brooke flirting with the bar tender and her assistant flirting with Mouth. She seemed to be finding everyone except Q. Just, as she was about to give up she heard a voice from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She turned around with a smile on her face.

"I've been looking for you!" she said, wrapping her arms around Quentin. "Can we talk?"

Quentin nodded, "But where? It's so loud in here?"

"I know a place," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the back. When she finally got to one of the dressing rooms in TRIC, she quickly closed and locked the door behind them.

"Locking the door? I thought we were talking?" Quentin said, cockily.

"We are. I just wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for snapping at you today."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not" she protested, "I shouldn't have done it."

"I know you're annoyed that I don't want to tell your brothers."

"There's more to it then that…" Emma said, quietly

"What do you mean?"

"Look, my brothers and I … We've been through a lot together. Like, a lot. We've been through car accidents, and break ups, and divorces, and shootings, and drug addict and murdering parents. But, I don't know … none of it ever really drove us apart…"

"Okay…" Quentin said, confused

"When Nathan crashed through that window, and lost his chance at the NBA, things got really dark. He was mean and he was bitter, and he acted a lot like my father when I was younger. I know he didn't mean it, and I know that it wasn't really him. But it hurt, you know?"

Quentin nodded and Emma continued to talk.

"Nathans accident drove us apart. It drove Nathan and I apart, because I just didn't want to be around him. It drove Luke and I apart, because I didn't want to talk about it. It drove the two of them apart, because they just couldn't deal with each other. It drove us apart. And for the first time since Lucas joined the Ravens, we became strangers to each other."

"I'm sorry." Quentin said, quietly.

"No. Don't be. It's just, Nathan has been doing better. And things have been going back to normal between us. I finally feel like I have my brother back, as annoying and ridiculous as he is. Things are going back to the way they were. And I just don't want to have secrets or have anything that will drive us apart. I know that lots of kids don't tell their siblings things. And I know to most people it doesn't seem like a big deal. But it's different with me. They are all I have. They are the only people that have always been there for me – especially Nathan. And, I just feel so guilty."

"I understand," Quentin said, and he didn't finally understand why this had been so difficult for her. "We can tell them, whenever you want."

"Thank you." Emma said, smiling. "That's not the only reason I want to tell them…"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to tell them why I've been so happy lately. I want to tell them why I look forward to school, and to practice, and to getting up in the morning. I want to tell them about you, and how amazing you are, and how happy you make me. Because you do Q, you make me so unbelievably happy. And I want them to know that."

Quentin smiled, looking down at Emma. "You make me really happy too, Emma Scott. Even if you are a pain in my ass." And with that he swooped and kissed her. Emma wrapped her arms around him neck and squeezed him close to her, while their tongues entangled. She felt him smile, and in turn that made her smile. There was something about him – she couldn't explain. He infuriated her, and he calmed her. He scared her, but he made her feel so safe. He drove her crazy, but he kept her sane. She could tell him anything, and she would always rather be with him. For weeks she couldn't keep her mind off of him, she was almost waiting to wake up, because she felt like he was too good to be true. Finally, they pulled away.

"Let's go." Quentin said, "We'll go back to your house, and when Nathan comes home, we can tell them then."

"Okay" Emma agreed.

The two of them walked out of the dressing room, and back into the club. Just as they were headed for the door they heard an argument. Both turned to see Mia and Haley being confronted by an ugly looking guy in a black shirt. Emma and Quentin moved closer.

"You're just upset because the talent left you band!" they heard Haley said, as she walked away from him. Emma couldn't hear what was said next, but she did see him slap Haley's ass.

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed, Quentin moved closer. Suddenly Emma watched as her brother came out of nowhere, pushing the guy.

"Nathan!" she yelled, but he couldn't hear her, he was too pre occupied with wanting to kick this guys ass. Quentin and her rushed forward, they heard Haley convincing Haley to walk away. Quentin tried to push forward to get to the guy, but Emma held his arm tight.

"Don't," she said to him quietly.

"You're lucky!" Nathan yelled, while being pushed away by Haley.

And then, before Emma could stop him, Quentin rushed forward and punched the guy right in the face.

"You ain't that lucky!" he yelled

"Q!" Emma yelled, rushing forward and getting in between Quentin and this guy.

"Emma?" yelled Haley, Nathan, and Peyton all in shock to see her there. She ignored them, concentrating on Quentin's hand.

"Are you okay? God Quentin, what were you thinking?" she yelled.

Nathan stepped in and pushed them both to the back of the club, trying to get them out of harms way. Emma was still concerned with Quentin's hand, and didn't even care that Nathan was upset about her being there. Nathan approached the bar, getting ice. He basically threw it at Quentin.

"Go wait by my car, the two of you. I have to go find Haley." He said, angrily.

The two of them did what they were told. Quentin icing his hand, and Emma trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Did Nathan suspect something or was he just angry she was there? Was he mad at her or was he mad at Quentin? She couldn't really tell. As they approached Nathans car, Emma rounded on Quentin.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled, "You could have been seriously hurt!"

"I'm fine." He said, trying to convince her "It doesn't even hurt that bad."

"That's not the point Quentin! God, you cant just go around punching people!"

"Sure I can, especially when they act like that." He said, as though it was very simple.

"Are you telling me that if we went out and some guy got a little too aggressive with me, that's how you would handle it?" Emma asked, still livid at his behavior.

"No. That guy will be able to get up," Quentin said, pointing to TRIC, "If anyone ever puts their hands on you, that won't be a possibility." He said, with a growl.

Emma wanted so desperately to be mad at him, but with what he just said, all of her anger just melted away. Instead of yelling, she just lunged toward him, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently lifted her onto the hood of the car. Both of them lost in the moment didn't even notice Nathan approaching.

Nathan was walking out of TRIC without his wife. She said she would drive herself home, and that he should just get Quentin and Emma home. She was angry with him for almost starting a fight, but Nathan couldn't even think about that. Nathan was thinking about his sister. What had she been doing at TRIC? And why was she with Quentin? She seemed very concerned about his hand, and about the fact that he had punched someone. Nathan was confused. And he was angry. He told her to text him what she was doing tonight, instead she just snuck around his back. She knew he would never let her come to TRIC, unless it was with him, Luke, or Haley. As Nathan approached the parking lot, all of his thoughts disappeared suddenly. Because as he approached his car, he was shocked at what he saw. There was his baby sister, with her arms and legs wrapped around Quentin Fields, as she made out on the hood of his car.

"What the hell is this?" Nathan yelled, scaring both of the teens.

Nathan watched as his little sister looked up in shock, and then he saw Quentin grab his little sister's hand.

"Nathan I can – " Emma started to explain

"I don't want to hear it." Nathan yelled, "You!" he said pointing at Quentin, "Lucas is taking you home. You!" he said pointing at Emma "Get in the car. Now."


	7. Just checking in

Hi guys,

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm done six, and working on 7 now. I'll try and have both up soon, but I've got tons of work… so maybe, by the end of this week? I don't know… maybe if I get some reviews, you'll get to see them sooner then that … ;)

Thanks for the love, keep sending me your thoughts!


	8. Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I

Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

"Nathan, where are you going?" Emma said confused, it was the first thing she had said the entire car ride, and only when she noticed Nathan wasn't headed toward their home. He didn't respond.

"Nate, come on, talk to me. Yell at me. Do anything." She begged, he hadn't said a word while he was driving. And his face was completely blank; she couldn't even tell what he was thinking.

"Oh don't worry," he said, "There will be plenty of time for talking and I'm sure yelling soon enough." Emma decided not to push it, and continued to stare out the window. When Nathan finally pulled up to the River Court she was surprised.

"Get out" he said, opening his door and getting out too. Emma was completely confused. But did as she was told.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, but Nathan held his hands up.

"Oh no! You don't get to ask questions!" He yelled, "I'm going to ask the questions, and you're going to answer them. And we're here because apparently this is where you like to talk, and clearly we need to talk!"

"Okay…" Emma said, uncertainly. She took a seat on the bleachers, and watched her brother pace. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

Nathan stopped and stared at his sister like she had three heads. "What do I – What do I want to talk about?" he boomed, "Where do I even start?"

Emma just sat there calmly, as Nathan began to pace again. She felt bad that Nathan found out about her and Quentin that way, and she knew that he was upset, and he had every right to be upset. So, she was going to let him yell and rant at her. She deserved it.

"Why are you just sitting there?" he spat, "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, calmly

"What do you mean what do I want you to say? I want you to talk to me," he yelled

"Okay…"

"You used to talk to me!" he interrupted before she could get anything out. "I don't know when you felt the need to start hiding things from me! I don't like that I can't trust you!" he yelled glaring at her.

"I was going to tell you to –" Emma started to explain, but she was interrupted again.

"Why were you even at TRIC?"

"I had to talk to Quentin."

"About?"

"You." She answered, simply.

"What?" Nathan snapped, confused.

"Quentin and I have been seeing each other for like a month now…" Emma started

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan reacted, glaring at his sister, "A month? And you just weren't going to tell me? What the hell happened to you, Emma? When did you become this sneaky?"

"When you stopped caring!" Emma yelled, standing up. "I wanted to tell you! But, things had changed! Quentin and I got to know each other while you were in the wheel chair! I didn't want to come home, so I would go to the River court."

"What?" Nathan asked, weakly.

"I couldn't come home! " Emma yelled, "You were a mess! And you mean, and spiteful, and ugly. And everything you did reminded me of Dan! And Quentin was there for me. And it just happened. It wasn't planned, it just happened Nathan."

"I've been better for weeks now…" Nathan defended

"Yeah. But, I'm still getting used to that. You can't just make up four months in a few weeks … I know we should have told you, but … things are different. And I know everyone is working on getting them back to normal, but …the whole thing really shook me. It was like being 7 again, and stuck in a house with Dan."

"I didn't know you had been that upset. You've seemed okay. I didn't know…" Nathan looked at his sister, concerned, "I reminded you of Dan?"

"A little. Not murderous crazy Dan. But bitter, mean, Dan."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I know you didn't" Emma said, gently. "It's not your fault, entirely. You're allowed to be human, I just … I got scared you weren't going to come back."

"I'm so sorry, Em" Nathan said, honestly. "But you still should have told me, Emma. You've been lying about where you've been going and what you've been doing. That isn't okay. No matter what the circumstance is. It's irresponsible and dangerous." Nathan said, getting back into big brother mode.

"I know." Emma said, "And tonight, I went to TRIC to tell Quentin that we needed to tell you and Lucas and Haley."

"Which leads me to my next issue, what the hell were you thinking going to TRIC?" Nathan said, in a very angry tone. Emma shrunk back; she knew even if he hadn't seen her with Quentin he would be mad about TRIC.

"I guess I wasn't"

"Damn right you weren't. You know I would've never let you go tonight. And I think that's why you told me you didn't have plans, because you didn't want to deliberately disobey me if you had actually asked." When Emma didn't defend herself, he knew he was right. "And I told you to text me when you were leaving the house. I don't know, Emma, you've been breaking rules left and right lately."

"I'm sorry, Nathan." Emma said, with tears in her eyes. She was upset she had made him this angry. She sat on the bleachers. "I just haven't been thinking…"

"Yeah, well that happens when you're falling in love…" Nathan said, sitting next to her.

Emma's head snapped up. "Oh no. I'm not falling in love. I like him, but I'm not falling in love." Nathan chuckled at his sister.

"So how much trouble am I in?" she asked

"A lot." Nathan answered, "Grounded. 2 weeks."

"Seriously? 2 weeks?" Emma objected

"Want to go for three?" asked Nathan

"No."

"School. Dance. Home. That's it. You can get your computer for schoolwork. No cell phone, I'll allow you to text who ever tonight and let them know. You will be on total lock down. You will be spending your free time with me – we're going to spend more time together, and hopefully things we'll get better between us. And most importantly, no Quentin…"

"What!" Emma said, jumping up. "Are you kidding, Nathan? You can't stop me from seeing him!"

"Em –"

"How dare you? He's a good guy! And I really like him!"

"Em –"

"If you would just give him a chance!"

"Emma Rose STOP!" Nathan roared, to get his sister to stop ranting. And she did. "What I meant is, no Quentin for the next two weeks. At all. So don't even think about showing up at practices, because you are not allowed to see him. After that two weeks, if you've showed me that I can trust you again then you can date Quentin or whoever you like."

"I only want to date Quentin." Emma said, seriously.

"Well maybe in 2 weeks you won't think that."

"But I will."

"Well, maybe in 2 weeks you will decide that you don't want to date at all. And want to stay a free, independent, non making out woman until your 30." Nathan said, seriously.

"Not going to happen." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, a guy can dream." Nathan said. "Come on, let's go home." As they both walked to the car Nathan said, "Oh. By the way. If I ever catch you making out on or near my car again, you will never leave your room. Got it?"

"Got it." Emma said, blushing.

"Actually. Scratch that. If I ever catch you making out again, you will never leave your room."

They both climbed into Nathan's car. They drove home in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Emma was thinking about Nathan, and wondering if things really would get better. She was also thinking about Quentin. Something was different between them tonight. When they kissed it was more charged – more passionate. Nathan was thinking about Emma. He was cursing himself for not noticing how damaged she had actually been by his behavior over those four months. He was also thinking about Haley and how he was going to get her to forgive him. And Carrie. He was thinking about Carrie. He knew that what had happened tonight at TRIC was wrong, but he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

As they pulled into the driveway Emma asked, "Nate. Are you still mad at me?"

"No. Disappointed, really. But I'll get over it." He assured her, "Are you mad that I interrupted your make out session and made Quentin go home with Lucas?"

"Yes. But I'll get over it" she said with a smile. As they walked into the house, Nathan reminded Emma she had to hand over her cell phone and computer. And for once, Emma didn't argue.

The next morning Nathan sat in the coach's office with Skills waiting for Lucas to arrive for the early morning practice. They sat watching a game tape from LaSalle and cringed because they knew their chances of beating them weren't great. As Lucas walked in Skills said, "Man we ain't ever gonna beat LaSalle if you be late."

"Scratch that. We're never gonna beat LaSalle" Nathan said

"Yeah." Lucas agreed, "I guess I should have been watching game tape instead of getting engaged last night." Nathan nodded, before what Lucas had said had actually registered. Both Skills and Nathan jumped up to congratulate him. After talking for a few minutes about the engagement, Nathan decided this would probably be a good time to inform Lucas about last night.

"Well, I hate to bring down the mood, but I have some bad news for you…" Nathan said

"What?" Lucas asked, concerned

"Our sister is dating."

"What?" exclaimed a surprised Lucas and Skills

"It gets worse.." Nathan said

"How could that get any worse?" Lucas asked, still reeling from the news

"She's dating Quentin."

"WHAT?" yelled Skills and Lucas, again.

"Oh no. It gets even worse." Nathan said

"Oh no…" Lucas said, sinking into a chair "How?"

"I caught them making out on my car last night, at TRIC."

Lucas jumped up, "I'll kill him!" he yelled. "Forget that, actually. I'll kill her!"

"I already took care of her. She's grounded. 2 weeks. Total lock down." Nathan said.

"Good. I can't believe my little sister is dating Quentin. What could she possibly see in that cocky - " But Lucas didn't get to finish that sentence because there was a knock at his door and there stood Quentin holding up his punching hand, which was wrapped up.

"That's just great Q!" spat Nathan, as they left Tree Hill High, "A sprained hand. Excellent. I hope you enjoyed that punch."

"Chill man." Q said, irritated

"Don't tell me to chill!" Nathan said, "Did you hear him? You could be out for a month."

"I'm not gonna be out at all." Q said, with determination, "It only hurts a little bit. I'll play. It's not a big deal. Relax. Besides, you're not angry over the sprain. You're mad about me and your sister."

"Look. As long as you two are … whatever you are … you don't talk to me about her. Or the two of you together. I'm not signing off on this. And neither is Lucas. But if you tell Emma she can't do something, it just makes her want to do it more."

"That's kind of hot" Quentin said, with a cocky grin.

"Keep it up, Q and you won't be the only one with a sprained punching hand." Nathan said, as he walked away.

Lucas walked into his little brothers house, quite exhausted from the last 12 hours. In the last 12 hours he had kissed Peyton, gotten engaged to Lindsey, Found out that his sister Emma was dating the jack ass on the basketball team, and most recently, been yelled at by Haley because she thought he wasn't taking his engagement seriously. Lucas looked around the house for any sign of Emma.

Lucas walked out back and found Emma reading a book by the pool. For a second he paused, just to think. It felt like it was just yesterday she was 10 and sitting in his mom's café telling him all about her latest dance class. She would always run in to the café, and leap up on the counter. Usually Nathan, Haley, or Deb were behind her trying to keep and scolding her to slow down. And then in a blink of an eye, she was fifteen and a sophomore in high school. She still had her dark raven hair, and bright blue eyes. But she had grown, and stopped being lanky. She walked with confidence now, and it didn't go unnoticed by either of her brothers that when she walked by, every boy in Tree Hill stared. Lucas often thought she reminded him of a young Brooke.

"What are you staring at?" Emma said, interrupting his thoughts.

"You. I think it was just yesterday you were nine." Lucas said

"That was actually 5 years ago Lucas, and now I'm fifteen … and I'm .. "

"Dating Quentin" Lucas said, finishing her sentence.

"I was going to say, I'm not a child anymore. But I guess that works too."

"Were you going to tell me?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I was. I was planning on telling you and Nathan together. It just … didn't happen that way."

"Yeah. Well, nothing can ever be simple in Tree Hill."

"Isn't that the truth."

"So, do you like him?" Lucas asked

"Who? Quentin?"

"No. His twin." Lucas said, sarcastically

"Would I be dating him if I didn't like him?"

"Touché. Look, I didn't come over here to talk about Quentin. Because honestly, I would just like to continue living like I have no idea about the two of you."

"Well, that's healthy." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"I have some news of my own." Lucas said

"Did you and Lindsey break up?" Emma asked, and Lucas looked at her surprised.

"What? No. Why?"

"I don't know, the two of you have just seemed off lately. So, what's your news?"

"Well, Lindsey and I actually got … engaged." Lucas said, with a smile

Emma looked surprised, and then said, "Oh."

"Oh?" Lucas questioned

"I mean, Congratulations!" Emma said, trying to sound convincing.

"You don't sound very happy."

"No!" Emma protested, "I am happy for you! If this is what you want…."

"Of course this is what I want." Lucas said, stubbornly. Although to Emma, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her.

"Well, then … Congratulations big brother! Lindsey will make an awesome sister." Emma said with a smile. In her head however, she had always hoped Lucas would end up with Peyton. Or Brooke. One of the two. But she always thought it would be Peyton.

Lucas left a short time after that, and Emma was left alone with her thoughts. She didn't really know what either of her brothers were thinking lately. She knew that Lucas would always love Peyton, and she didn't understand why he wouldn't just give in to it. It's not that she didn't like Lindsey, she did. Lindsey was really sweet and really great and Emma was sure that Luke loved her, but she was also sure that he would never love her the way he loved Peyton.

And then there was Nathan. She didn't want to excuse him of anything, but she was positive she had noticed something change between him and the Nanny. She had noticed him flirting with her, and although it probably meant nothing, Emma didn't understand why her brother would do it. Nathan and Haley had been together for a really long time and they were meant to be. She wasn't sure why Nathan would take the chance and mess that up. Suddenly, the phone rang and Emma was suddenly shot out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" Emma answered

"Em. It's me." She heard Nathan's voice on the other line. "Look Haley and I both got caught up, and Carrie wont be on the clock til later and we need someone to go pick up Jamie. Can you walk into town and do that?"

"Sure. So, I'm allowed out of the house?"

"Yes. But to pick up Jamie and to bring him home. And that's it."

"Okee Doke"

"I mean it Em."

"Okay dude. I got it" Emma said, with a huff

"Don't call me Dude. I'll see you tonight."

Emma, Nathan, and Carrie all sat in the kitchen later that night. Haley was going to be late, so Carrie said she would go ahead and make dinner. Emma thought it was a little weird, and even offered to do it herself, but Carrie insisted.

"So, I saw Peyton today. When I picked up Jamie. She was at Clothes over Bros." Emma said to Nathan

"Oh yeah?"

"She looked really sad, Nate. My heart broke for her. You know, she loves him."

"I know, but he loves Lindsey."

"But he loves Peyton too!" Emma insisted

"Oh, Emma, don't start. And stay out of it. This is Lucas's business and his life and you're going to let him make his decisions and you're going to be happy for him."

"You can't just make me do that" Emma said, glaring at her brother.

"Sure I can. You're the prisoner, I'm the warden. And I'm telling you if you get involved, there will be hell to pay. Got it?"

"Yes." Emma said, with a groan. "Did you see Quentin today?"

This time it was Nathan's turn to groan. "Yeah I did. His hand is sprained."

"What? Are you serious? I told him he can't go around punching people!" Emma said, loudly.

"I told him the same thing."

"Nate do you think I could …"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"Okay, go ahead. Ask."

"Can I just call him and see if he's okay."

"No." Nathan said, with a smirk.

"Ugh! You're the worst."

"I know."

After dinner, Emma hung out with Nathan and Jamie for the first time it a long time. Her and Jamie painted together, while Nathan just sat and talked. Everything was going really good until Jamie called Nanny Carrie Mama by accident. It wasn't so much that it happened, because you know, kids do that sometimes. But, it was the adults reactions. Carrie seemed really happy about it, and Nathan seemed almost too upset. Emma knew better then to question it. She did, however, think about it when she was in her room later that night.

As she was laying on her bed thinking, her door burst open and Jamie came running in and lept on her bed.

"Hey Jimmy Jam!" she said, as she reached out and grabbed the little boy. "What are you doing bursting into my room?"

"I just wanted to say Goodnight, Aunt Emma!" Jamie said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Nathan looked in on the exchange between the two from his sisters doorway. Nothing made him happier then watching his family interact with each other.

Emma squeezed the boy tight, "Goodnight Jamie." She said, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you, dude."

"I love you too!" he said, before jumping off the bed and running out of the room, "Come on, dad! Story time!"

"I'll be right there!" Nathan called after him. He turned to his sister, "You good?" he questioned

"Yup" she said, popping the p.

"You survived day one of your term. It wasn't that bad was it?"

"No. It was actually kind of fun. I enjoyed spending time with you guys." Emma said, honestly. But then she added, "However, that will probably get old fast." Nathan chuckled and nodded.

"Okay. Well, don't stay up too late." He said, giving her another very big brother look.

"I won't. I promise."

"Night, Em."

"Goodnight Nate." She said, as he left her room closing the door behind him.


	9. For Tonight You're Only Here To Know

For Tonight You're Only Here To Know

"You have been an excellent prisoner," Nathan said, sitting down next to his sister on the couch. "I almost don't want to set you free tomorrow"

Emma glared before saying, "If you don't set me free, I'm breaking out. But you haven't been too bad of a prison guard." Nathan laughed.

"Are you excited about the game tomorrow?" Nathan asked

"Yeah. I'm nervous. First home game, and I'm in the middle of the half time dance."

"You'll do great." Nathan reassured her.

"How did you become so good at this?" Emma asked, suddenly. "Of the whole parent thing… you're good at it. You're so good with Jamie, and you make me feel like you actually care."

"I do actually care." Nathan said, "And I guess, I had good examples of how not to parent. Haley helps too, of course."

"Yeah…" Emma said, though distracted by her own thoughts.

"Do you miss them?" Nathan asked, when he noticed Emma's confused face, he clarified "Mom and Dad I mean."

"I miss mom sometimes. Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't good enough for her to stick around. It's taken me awhile to realize maybe she just wasn't meant to be a parent."

"She loves you, you know. She just … she's still a kid herself in a lot of ways." Nathan said, concerned.

"I know." Emma said, "And Dan… no. I can't say I miss him at all. I know we all hate him for what he did to uncle Keith. But I hated Dan long before that."

"Yeah, he was pretty awful" Nathan agreed, "Especially to you." Nathan thought back to all the times Dan just yelled at Emma for no reason, or pushed her too hard, or made her feel horrible about herself.

"He just didn't want a girl." Emma said, "I get it."

"I don't" Nathan growled, "If Haley had a little girl, I'd be the happiest guy in the world."

"I know" Emma said, smiling. "But you aren't Dan."

"Do you have any good memories from your childhood?" Nathan asked, not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"I try not to ever think about it. But I have a couple good ones. They all involve you though." Then Emma sat up and looked at her brother. "I know I don't say this a lot Nate, but thank you. I know you didn't have to take me with you, and I know that I've made it difficult sometimes. And I know you had to grow up a lot faster and take on a lot of responsibility."

"Don't be silly, Em. I was married and out of the house at 16, I had a kid by 18. Me growing up faster and taking responsibility had nothing to do with you. Besides, I wanted you with me and Haley and Lucas. I wanted to do good by you."

"You're the only one." Emma said, almost sadly. Nathan decided to change the subject.

"So what are you most excited about, now that you aren't grounded?"

"Making out with Quentin." Emma said, without thinking and deadpanned, although she had a twinkle in her eye.

Nathan groaned, pushing Emma off the couch, as she laughed. "Gross. On that note, I'm going to bed." Emma continued to laugh as her brother walked upstairs.

The next morning, Nathan went to early morning practice. Emma had a last minute dance practice, so she went too. Emma was smiling the entire ride. The last two weeks had been okay; Emma enjoyed spending time with Nathan and the rest of her family. But they really had meant lock down. Nathan and Lucas even had her come to their office during lunch. Emma hadn't seen much of Quentin, except for maybe a quick kiss and hug in the hallway. What her brothers didn't know though, is that over the last two weeks, her and Q had exchanged letters. They put the letters in each other's lockers, and wrote almost everyday. Emma was so excited about just getting to be with him again.

As practice was wrapping up, Lucas asked his little brother "What's with Quentin? He's awfully smiley today. Think he's that excited for the game?"

"Maybe. But I think it has more to do with, it's been two weeks." Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, confused.

But before he could answer, the gym door slammed open. A figure ran in so fast, and hurled itself towards Quentin. It took Lucas a few moments to realize that his sister had just run and jumped into Quentin Fields arms and now they were kissing on his basketball court. Lucas blew his whistled, while Nathan and Skills yelled. But the two teenagers just ignored them.

"I missed you!" Emma said, excitedly with her arms wrapped around him.

"I missed you too, babe." He said, kissing her again. "Let's go get breakfast or something."

The two teenagers walked hand in hand down the boarded walkway, as they had just finished breakfast. Every once in a while they would stop and give each other a kiss, but mostly they just enjoyed each others company.

"How's practice going? Are you ready for tonight?" Emma asked

"I'm ready. I think we have a good chance."

"How's your hand?" Emma said, trying to reach for Quentin's hurt hand. Quentin pulled away.

"It's fine, Emma. I promise. Don't worry about it."

The two stopped at a bench and looked out at the water. Quentin wrapped his arm around Emma, and Emma snuggled into his shoulder. Sometimes she was amazed that the fit so well together. He was so big, and Emma had gotten her fathers height gene.

"These last two weeks have sucked without you. But, I think your brothers like me more. I mean, I think Nate has always liked me. But I think Lucas is warming up to me too."

"That's good. Especially with Luke getting married, I want you to be around my family more."

"I'm not really a guy you bring home to the family, Em."

"You are if you date me," she said, looking up at him with a cocky smile, "Besides, Jamie loves you. I would be his hero if I brought you home with me more." Quentin smiled and nodded, knowing that she was correct.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked, "I can't wait to watch you shake your booty."

Emma blushed, "Yeah. I think so. You know, Dan always hated that I danced. He wanted me to play basketball. But with Nathan and Lucas, they're really supportive of me. I think that makes it easier to go out and dance. I used to hate recitals and stuff when I was kid. I always felt like I was disappointing my dad."

"Yeah…" Quentin said, frowning. "Well, he was the disappointment." Emma nodded. They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts for a bit.

"So, there's a party at the beach tonight… after the game." Quentin said, "What are the chances you would be allowed to go?"

"I don't know." Emma said, "I'm pretty sure Nathan has been expecting me to ask him about an after party today. But, I just got ungrounded, so I've been a little hesitant."

"You should just ask, the worst he can say is no." Quentin said, "And then we can just sneak you there." Emma jumped out of his arms and looked at him like he was crazy. Quentin laughed, "I'm kidding, Em. If he says no, I'll just have my after party with you." Emma smiled. "Besides, we have two weeks of lost time to make up for." He said before leaning down, and kissing her. Emma wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

The Whitey Durham gym house had the energy of game night in it. The stands were filled with cheering people; there were local news stations there with cameras, the other team warmed up. The cheerleaders stood on the sidelines and the dance team stretched in the back rooms behind the gym.

Nathan and Lucas Scott looked up from their desk when they heard someone enter their office. Both stunned to see their little sister, and how beautiful she looked. Emma wore her black and blue dance uniform. It was a sequined blue bra top, and tiny black shorts, on her feet were her favorite black dance sneakers. Emma had straightened her normally wavy hair, which was usually was thrown up into messy bun hair and tonight it reached to her chest. Brooke had shown her how to paint the Ravens 'R' on the side of her cheek. On her other cheek, she painted the number 44, Quentin's number. Emma smiled as she walked into the office. "How do I look?" she asked shyly, as she turned in a circle.

"Wow. You look … beautiful, Em." Nathan breathed out, he couldn't really believe his eyes. "Although, aren't you a little cold?"

"Yeah … couldn't they give you like, pants?" questioned Lucas

"Or maybe, like a one piece, that covered everything…" said Nathan.

Emma laughed at her brothers.

"Are you here to distract my players?" Lucas asked, sternly. But he was smiling.

"No. I just came in to wish you good luck." She said, "And to ask you about something." Both of her brothers looked up curious and suspicious. "You can say no." Emma added, quickly.

"No" both of her brothers said at the same time, although the seemed to have a mischievous twinkle in their eye.

"You didn't even let me ask!" Emma said, glaring and stomping foot.

"Okay, my four year old sister." Nathan said, "Go ahead."

"There's this party tonight, at the beach and everyone is going and I was wondering if I could go."

"No." Both of her brothers said, although by this time they were smiling. Emma glared at both of them.

"We're kidding." Nathan said, "You can go." Nathan laughed at his little sisters surprised face.

"Really?" Emma exclaimed, excited. Both her brothers laughed this time.

"Yes. But this isn't going to be an every game thing. It's only because it's the first home game, and because you were really good about being grounded. It's a school night, so no matter how late you're up tonight, your butt will be here tomorrow, and if there are any problems during your day, it will never happen again." Nathan said, and Emma nodded in agreement. "Look, you should just stay over tonight, I don't want anyone driving too late and It's less dangerous."

"But this, by no means, you should be doing anything you wouldn't if you had to come home." Lucas added.

"Yeah, no drinking and driving – no matter what." Nathan added

"Actually, no drinking at all. Please." Lucas said, seriously.

"And absolutely no drugs!" Nathan said sternly.

"And look I know that you and Quentin like each other and everything…" Lucas started out saying

"And I know when you're two teenagers it seems like it's a good idea to … well look, I know that sometimes hormones get … you know out of con—" Nathan started to say, fumbling for words.

"STOP!" Emma yelled, "Stop. Before this gets more awkward then it already has." Both of her brothers stopped, and looked embarrassed. "Look. I'll be smart. I promise." she said, sticking out her pinky and allowing both brothers to twist their own around it. "Thank you!" she said, kissing both their cheeks and skipping out of their office.

"See you after the game!" both boys yelled behind her.

As Emma left the office, she noticed the Ravens all congregated outside. She could see Skills trying to usher them into the locker room but they were all too excited to listen to him. She noticed Jamie in the middle of them; he looked even more excited then all of the players combined. Emma ran up to the group of them and kissed Quentin passionately, before running away she quickly said, "If you win, there's more of that tonight!" and as she ran away she yelled, "Good luck 44!" as she heard the team hoot and holler behind her.

"That's my aunt you know." Jamie said seriously, looking up at a stunned Q.

As Emma made her way to the gym, she ran into Haley, Brooke, and Lindsey.

"Baby Scott!" Brooke squealed and ran up to Emma, "Look at how amazing you look!" she said, hugging Emma.

"Thanks Brooke."

"Oh my gosh! I have to get a picture. We're just going to pick up my camera and you have to come find me after the game!" Haley said, giving her a hug.

"Okay, Hales."

"Are you excited?" asked Lindsey.

"Yeah… but I'm nervous." Said Emma

"Don't be! You're going to be great! Lucas couldn't stop talking about how excited and proud he was to watch you tonight!" Lindsey said, beaming at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Nathan was saying the same thing." Haley said.

"Thank you guys." Emma said, smiling. "Look, I should go. But I'll see you after the game!" she said before walking off towards the gym. The three adults watched her go.

"When did Baby Scott grow up? I feel like it was just yesterday she was running up to me after the games telling me she wanted to be just like me when she grew up … " said Brooke, feeling nostalgic.

"Yeah… and Nathan would groan and tell her that was his worst nightmare." Haley laughed, and Brooke and Lindsey laughed too.

"You've done a great job with her." Said Brooke.

"Yeah. But, she's made it pretty easy." Said Haley, with a smile.

Emma quickly got changed after the game. The Ravens had won, and she was feeling on top of the world. She had watched Quentin play really well all night, and felt a sense of pride as she cheered him on. Every time he scored, he would look over and point at her. And every time she would blow a kiss. At halftime she took the court and danced her ass off. Although she couldn't find Haley, Brooke, or Lindsey in the crowd, she did notice both of her brothers, Jamie, and Quentin leave the locker room and stand on the side and watch her. She also watched as they cheered her on, and she hadn't stopped smiling all night. As she exited the locker room, she noticed her brothers and Skills standing around with Jamie and talking about the game. She ran up to her brother, and just as Nathan looked up she jumped into her brothers arms. He lifted her off the ground, just as easily as he did when she was a kid.

"Ah, you did good kiddo!" he said, kissing her head.

"Thanks!" Emma said, "You too!"

"You made me proud, Em!" Lucas said, hugging his little sister.

"Me too!" Jamie said, looking up at his aunt.

"Aw thanks bud!" Emma said, scooping up her nephew.

"You made us all proud, baby Scott." Skills said.

"So, look tonight … just be smart and don't do anything stupid with … " Lucas started, just as Quentin walked up.

"Hey baby!" Emma squealed ignoring her brother, and wrapped her arms around Quentin.

"Hey you" he said, leaning down to kiss her. "You looked awesome tonight."

"You too!"

"You ready to go?"

"Yupp" Emma said, popping her p. As the two started to walk away, her brother stopped them.

"Hey! Hold up!" Started Nathan, "Quentin. I'm trusting you with one of the most important things in my life. So, you will be absolutely perfect tonight and you will make sure she comes home to me safe and sound."

"Nathan!" Emma gasped, embarrassed.

"And if she doesn't come home in one piece and happy. I will personally make sure you never play basketball again." Lucas said, seriously, completely ignoring his sisters groaning.

"And I'll help him." Skills said.

"Boys! Enough!" Emma practically yelled at her brothers and their friend. Quentin took it all in stride. Jamie tugged on his jeans, and Quentin looked down.

"You know you're my boy Q, but I like my Aunt Emma more. So, just do what they say okay?" Jamie said, and Emma couldn't help but laugh. Quentin picked the little boy up and looked him right in the eye, "You know you're my boy, Jamie." Quentin said seriously, "And I want you to know, I like your aunt a whole lot and I'll make sure she comes home safe and sound to you tomorrow." Then he held out his fist for Jamie to pound, which Jamie did before the two teens walked off.

As Emma got into Quentin's car she received a text. It was from Nathan saying, "Have fun tonight. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I don't care what time it is, I'll come pick you up. And whatever the situation, I won't be made. I love you." Emma smiled to herself before quickly texting a response back

"Tell me something." Quentin whispered in Emma's ear. Emma was sitting in between his legs as the sat on the beach, his arms wrapped all the way around her as she leaned into him.

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Quentin said, "Tell me about… have you always danced?"

Emma turned to face Quentin, "I've always wanted to dance. But, when I was younger… Dan made me pick between it and basketball Well, actually, it was more like he picked for me." When Quentin looked confused, Emma continued on. "I started dancing when I was three, but of course, I also had to play basketball. And for a few years, it went well. Until I was six. Then it was time to play on a real team. So, Dan signed me up. And he pushed and pushed and pushed. He made me practice and practice…" Emma stopped talking, remembering everything she had pushed out of her brain.

"Em?" Quentin questioned.

"He was just so mean, nothing was ever good enough for him. He would just yell and scream. I hated it. Anyway, one weekend I had a dance recital and a basketball on the same day, at the same time. Dan, of course, told me I had to play in the game. I was devastated. I didn't love the game like Nathan, in fact, I hated it. Dan made me hate it. And I was six, and all I wanted to do was dance, you know?" Quentin nodded, and squeezed her hand as if to tell her to go on.

"Anyway. Game day happened. And I didn't play well. Dan kept screaming from sidelines how I should play, and what I was doing wrong. And I heard him, and I tried … but he just … he scared me. And I could never play well when he was watching. But, towards the end of the game, I guess I got confidence, and I actually wound up putting up the game winning shot. Whatever that means in a pee wee game…"

"You dad must've been proud." Quentin said, smiling.

"You would think. But no. After the game, all the other kids and their parents were going out to pizza. Dan however, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out the gym. He yelled the entire way home. He thought I didn't play well on purpose, and was so pissed. He kept telling me what a disappointment I was, and how real Scotts didn't play like that on the court. When we got home, he drug me into the house, and while he still had me by the arm, he laid into me with his belt…"

Quentin wrapped his arms back around Emma, and held her tight. "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up … " he started, but Emma interrupted him.

"No, it's okay. Anyway, he laid into me. It was the first time Dan ever used his belt on me, and I was hysterical. But, he just put his belt back on, and dragged me to the court outside. As we walked out, Nathan was coming home from his practice. I remember him running up and asking what happened. But I couldn't even speak, I was crying so hard. Dan just told him to go inside, because I had to work on my game. And then, Dan drilled me for like, 4 hours."

Quentin couldn't help but feel anger towards the man he had never met. He couldn't understand anyone treating their kids like that, but then again, he couldn't understand anyone could pick up a gun and shoot someone, let alone their own brother, either. But Dan did that too.

"When Dan was finally satisfied, he sent me to my room. I stayed there until it was time for bed. And then, that night Dan came into my room and told me that he had pulled me out of dance and that if my game didn't improve I could look forward to many more days like the one I had had that day. And then, he walked out, and left me crying on my bed. I heard Nathan and him talk outside the door; Nathan asked him what the hell his problem was. Dan said, 'Nathan she's too emotional, she needs to learn. That's why I never wanted a girl.'"

"Jesus." Quentin mumbled under his breath.

"Nathan came in, and stayed with me until I fell asleep. He did that a lot, actually. He told me that he would help me with my game. But I told him I just wanted to dance. Nathan told me that he would work on dad, but to not count on anything. Then he told me that one day, when he left, he would take me with him and that I would be able to dance as much as I wanted too. He promised."

"He kept his promise." Quentin said.

"Yeah, Nathan always keeps his promises." Emma said with a smile, "He's the best."

"So, did you just play basketball until you lived with Nathan?" Quentin asked

"No," Emma said with a laugh, "I played really bad, while Nathan and my mom worked on Dan. Eventually, I had convinced Dan that I really just sucked at basketball. And eventually, he let me dance."

"Well, at least he did that… he must've understand when he saw you dance…" Quentin said.

"He never saw me dance. He never came to one rehearsal or recital or lesson. Not once in the 12 years I've been dancing."

"Wow." Quentin said, stunned. "Well, at least he couldn't pick on you anymore."

"Oh, he always found a reason to pick on me. He always found something I could improve. But when he yelled and corrected me, I don't know, I almost liked it."

"What? Why?" asked Quentin, confused.

"Because it was better then him ignoring me." Emma said, with a sigh. After a few minutes of silence, Emma suddenly pushed Quentin down on the sand, before lying down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled him close to him.

"I'm sorry your dad was such a dick, babe." Quentin said, seriously. Emma laughed.

"It's okay. Don't let my sad story fool you. I've lived a really blessed life." Emma said, kissing him. Quentin kissed back and eventually he found himself on top of Emma, with her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Emma's hands eventually found the bottom of Quentin's shirt, and she pulled it off of him. Quentin quickly pulled her shirt off of her, and they were both breathing hard. Suddenly Quentin stopped, and pulled himself off of her.

"Emma, are you sure about this?" Quentin asked, as Emma smiled.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Emma said. Quentin kissed her passionately, and unbuttoned her shorts. Emma kicked them off, as Quentin took off his shorts. He kissed her again, before laying her down, and positioning himself on top of her, and pulling the blanket over them.

"I've had a pretty blessed life too." He whispered to her.

"Yeah?" Emma questioned, look into his eyes. God, she loved his eyes.

"Yeah. But you are my favorite blessing." He said seriously.

"Yeah well, you're my favorite too." She whispered back, before kissing him and pulling him back to her.

Review! Review! Review! You're comments and love encourage me and give me inspiration! I'll try and have the next chapter to you by Sunday!


	10. Running To Stand Still

Running To Stand Still

Emma awoke the next morning to Quentin kissing her neck. She giggled and tried to push him away.

"We have to get up, we have to get to school." Quentin whispered in her ear. "Or your brothers will kick my ass."

"Only after they kick mine." Emma laughed, "What time is it?"

"6 o'clock, we have about an hour. But, I didn't want to get caught in traffic, people going to work and stuff."

Emma nodded her head. She sat up, and found herself on the beach still. They had fallen asleep there last night. While Quentin packed up the blankets and everything, Emma got dressed in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt before throwing her hair up in a messy bun. Quentin and her walked hand and hand back to his car. They saw they weren't the only ones to be leaving the party; most of the team seemed to be heading back to their cars. Emma assumed that they had also received threats from Lucas and Nathan about school the next day. Emma was just feeling so happy, and so perfect as she got into the car and headed for school.

The car ride was mostly quiet as they were both lost in thoughts of last night, until Quentin decided to speak. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Emma said

"Have you and your brothers always been close? I mean, I don't really know the history there, but you all seem very close."

"Well, I mean… Nathan and I have always been pretty close. He's so much older then me, 7 years so, he's always been very protective and he's always been there. Lucas and I didn't really get close until his junior year of high school. I didn't really understand. I knew he was my brother, but I was taught to not like him. But, when my mom and Karen got close, Lucas became of my every day life. I think between Haley and I … Lucas and Nathan were meant to become friends… and brothers."

"So, like, have you just never really been close to your parents?" asked Quentin, quietly.

"No. Luke is really close to Karen. But Nate and I aren't really close. I mean, we love our mom… she's just a little crazy, and sometimes she's more of a kid then I am." Quentin nodded, before returning back to the silence.

"What about you?" Emma asked, "I've met your mom, you guys seem close."

"Yeah, well, when my dad passed, I kind of became the man of the house. Mom and I look out for each other, and for Dre."

"He's so cute. I saw him last night, cheering you on."

"Yeah, he's ready to be Raven, that's for sure. Jamie's pretty cute too. He's a great kid."

"Yeah, " Emma said, smiling wide, "He's the best."

"It's weird how family works itself out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Dre won't have a dad, so I'll have to kind of take over. And my mom and I work more like partners now, because were both working to make his life okay. And you never really had parents, but you have Nate, and Coach, and Ms. J Scott. And a great nephew."

"And Brooke and Peyton." Emma added, "And Lindsey, I guess."

"You guess?" Quentin asked, looking amused.

"I don't think she's going to be around for much longer. Peyton and Luke are still in love with each other. It's only a matter of time before they figure that out."

Quentin laughed, "I have practice after school today. Do you have a ride home?"

"I have practice too. But I'm sure someone can give me a ride." Emma said.

Nathan hadn't seen his sister at all today, and he had to fill her in on everything that had happened the night before. As Luke and the team packed up from practice, Nathan searched the halls. Finally he saw Emma getting books out of her locker.

"How was practice?" Nathan asked, approaching his sister. Emma looked up to see him, he looked upset.

"Fine. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Probably living with you for the last 15 years." She responded.

"Follow me." Nathan said.

Emma grew more anxious as she followed Nathan through the hallways, and back into the gym. She noticed Quentin didn't stick around after practice, but didn't dwell on it because she was too busy worrying about Nathan. When they finally arrived in Lucas's office, Emma took a seat, expecting the worst.

"Is everyone okay?" Emma asked, anxiously

"Yes." Nathan responded calmly, "For the most part."

"For the most part? What does that mean? Did someone crash a car or have a heart attack or something?"

"No. Look, Emma, last night … when Haley came home. She walked in on something and I didn't get a chance to explain fully, and she kicked me out."

"What?" Emma gasped

"I'm going to try and talk to her tonight, but no promises. Just promise me you'll be on your best behavior."

"Nathan, what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean no promises?" Emma asked anxiously, "What did she walk in on?"

"Language, Emma." Nathan said, sternly

"Don't correct me on my language. What the hell is going on?" Emma practically yelled at her brother. Nathan eyes narrowed, and he raised an eyebrow at his sister, telling her she had probably overstepped her boundaries.

"Enough Emma. I don't care what is going on, you don't talk to me like that. And if you curse again, I promise you, I will wash your mouth out with soap, don't test me." Emma huffed, and glared at her brother.

"When I got home last night I took a shower, and Carrie decided to get in with me…" Nathan started

"What?" Emma yelled, but Nathan held his hand up to silence her.

"Haley walked in on what she thought was me having an affair, but it wasn't. Carrie is just crazy, and once Haley calms down I will explained that to her."

Emma was livid; she didn't know who to be angrier at. She shot out of her seat, "That's just great, Nathan! Very Jude Law of you! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Emma this wasn't my fault."

"Wrong. I don't care how crazy she is, a girl doesn't join a guy in the shower unless she thinks she has hope, and I'm assuming it didn't have to get this far, but you didn't stop it." Emma spat, and Nathan stayed silent, telling Emma she was right. "You're an idiot." Emma said quietly, before angrily leaving the office with Nathan calling behind her. Emma was so angry she wasn't watching where she was going and she slammed right into someone.

"Whoa, kid." Lucas said, helping his sister up. "You okay?" he asked concerned, when Emma didn't respond he guessed what was wrong. "I take it Nathan told you."

"Yeah." Emma said, trying to get around her older brother. But Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Em, you don't have to worry. They won't let him out."

"What? Let who out?" Emma asked, confused

"Dan." Lucas said.

"What about Dan?"

"I thought you said Nathan told you." Lucas said, just as confused

"Told me what? What about Dan?" Emma asked, working herself back up again.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her anything about Dan." Nathan said from behind them.

"SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME ABOUT DAN BEFORE I LOSE MY SH—" Emma yelled

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Nathan told her sternly, interrupting her. "Sit down." Nathan said, pointing at the bleachers

"I don't want to sit down." Emma said, stubbornly

"Emma." Nathan warned.

"You can't make me sit, Nathan!" Emma yelled

"Whoa!" Lucas said, jumping the middle of them, "What has got you so worked up?" Lucas asked his sister.

"Nathan and the nanny." Emma spat out. Nathan sighed and Lucas nodded in understanding.

"I get your mad. But you can't act like this. Nathan might feel too guilty to ground you, but I don't. So, you have till the count of three to go sit, or you can say goodbye to your newly found freedom." Lucas said, sternly.

"1…." Lucas started to count, but he didn't have to get to the number 2, because Emma had already stomped her way over to the bleachers.

"So?" Emma asked, "What about Dan?"

"His parole meeting is today. Nate and I are leaving in like 20 minutes for it."

"What? Are you serious?" Emma asked, worry taking over.

"Em, don't be worried." Lucas said, calmly.

"Do you want me to go?" Emma asked

"What? No!" Nathan practically choked out.

"Isn't it for the family, though? Don't people talk about why or why he shouldn't be let out."

"Yes. But you don't have to do that. We got this." Nathan said

"But –"

"Emma. You're not going." Nathan said, ending that discussion.

"It's all going to be okay. And honestly, we would both feel better if you stayed here." Lucas explained, Emma nodded. The three siblings stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked his sister, concerned.

Emma thought about the question for a little bit. Was she okay? She didn't really know. She just nodded. "I should go." She said, "You guys probably have to get on your way." Both of her brothers nodded and watched her as she headed towards the exit. As they were getting up, Emma turned suddenly and asked, "He can't get custody, right?" Both brothers looked up surprised. Emma was almost in tears. Nathan and Lucas both rushed forward.

"Of course he can't." Nathan said, "I have custody. Mom signed it over."

"So, like, if he gets out –" Emma started

"He's not getting out." Lucas said, determined

"But if he does … I don't have to like, live with him right?"

"You're not going anywhere." Nathan said, "I promise."

"You never break your promises." Emma said quietly, feeling a little better. Both her brothers hugged her and told her not to worry one more time before Emma exited the school.

When Emma got out the school, she was feeling so many emotions. How did today go from being so perfect to so sucky? She didn't really know what to do with herself. She was angry, she was angry with Nathan for being stupid, and careless. Emma thought that sometimes Nathan took Haley and how good she was for granted, and she didn't understand how he could be so careless with his family. Hadn't they been through enough this year? And she was angry with Carrie. Actually, it went beyond anger. Emma had never been the violent type, but she was feeling very violent right now. And she was worried, what if Dan did get out? How would everyone react? Would it change anything? Why couldn't he just disappear forever? She always tried not to hate Dan, Emma knew he was broken and messed up in so many ways she would never understand. But upon learning that he had a chance of getting out, she felt the hatred build up within her. Emma grabbed her cell phone to call Quentin, she needed him. He didn't pick up, so Emma left a voice mail. "Q, it's me." Emma said, trying to control her tears, "Look, I know you're probably busy. But, I need to talk to you. I have some stuff going on… and… I just need you Q.," she said before hanging up.

By the time Emma made it home, she had called Quentin 5 more times, and checked the River court for him. As Emma was walking up the driveway, she noticed someone in the garage. The rage rushed through her when she realized it was Carrie. Emma approached the garage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma spat out, Carrie turned around.

"Emma … I know you must be confused, but you have to understand…" Carrie started

"Understand what? That you took advantage of my family? No. You have to understand me. Get the hell out of here, Carrie."

"Emma, your brother loves me." Carrie said

"You're out of your mind." Emma said, getting in her face.

"He kissed me." Carrie said, and Emma felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

"Well, Nathan can be an idiot sometimes." Emma said, calmly. "But you're an idiot too if you think he loves anyone but Haley." Carrie laughed at her. "Listen to me, Carrie." Emma said, in a dangerously low voice, "You're the first dumbass to try and come between Nathan and Haley. But let me assure you, it never works. He loves her and she loves him. And they both love their son and their family more then anything. So, you need to take your psycho ass and get as far away from here as you possibly can."

"Emma, you're too young to understand what's going on." Carrie said, with a sick smile on her face. It was too much for Emma to handle. Emma suddenly pummeled Emma into the garage wall, knocking over boxes as she pinned her against the wall. For the first time, Carrie looked scared.

"Let me try this again." Emma said, staring Carrie right in the eye. "You are messing with the wrong family, you psycho bitch." Emma made sure to speak slowly to make sure Emma got the point. "And I am warning you, that if you keep it up, it will not end well for you." Carrie tried to struggle, but Emma had her pinned tight.

"What is going here?" Haley yelled from behind them, entering the garage. Emma let go of Carrie.

"I was just explaining some things to Carrie." Emma said calmly.

"I thought I told you to leave this house." Haley spat.

"You can't threaten me!" Carrie spat, ignoring Haley, and talking to Emma. Emma sighed and closed her eyes, before turning and back handing Carrie with as much force as she could.

"Emma!" Haley gasped, running forward and grabbing Emma before she could do more damage.

"My father murdered his own brother!" Emma yelled, as Carrie cursed at her. "You think I come from a family that thinks twice about revenge? I wouldn't think twice about beating the shit out of you!"

"Emma! Enough" Haley yelled, trying to hold her back and pull her from the garage.

"Come at me!" Emma yelled, "Let's go! Let's see how psycho you really are, you stupid slut!"

Haley dragged Emma away from the garage, as Carrie exited with her box and got into her car. Emma was still yelling as the car drove off.

"Emma!" Haley yelled, concerned about her sister in law. "Emma! Stop!" shaking her.

Emma finally stopped. And took a deep breath. "Sorry, Hales." She said quietly. "I just saw her and lost it…"

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, extremely concerned. She had never seen Emma go off like that. Haley had just assumed the Scott anger had skipped Emma.

"Are you?" Emma asked, just as concerned. Haley smiled at her sister in law. They had always been very close, and Haley realized that Emma wasn't in the garage defending Nathan; she was in there defending her.

"Let's go inside." Haley said quietly, wrapping her arm around Emma.

The night at the Scott house had been a fairly quiet one. Haley and Emma had both tried to distract Jamie from the fact that Nathan wasn't home. Haley tried to keep Emma's mind off of Dan, and her and Nathans marital problems. Emma just wondered all night where Quentin was. Dinner was take out, Haley didn't feel like cooking and Emma couldn't really work up an appetite.

After dinner, Emmas phone went off. Haley picked it up off the counter, "Emma" she called into living room, "I think Quentins texting you." Emma rushed from her position on the couch with her textbooks to her phone, she quickly read the text.

"He wants me to meet him at the River court." Emma said, "Can I go?"

Haley looked up at the clock, and debated it in her head. "I don't know Em, it's getting late."

"Please Hales, it's been a long day. And I could really just use a hug from my boyfriend." Haley agreed, and Emma took off out the door with Haley yelling at her not to be too late and to take a jacket from behind her.

"Where have you been?" Emma said frustrated as she walked up to the River court.

"Sorry." Quentin said, he looked tired. "Your brothers made me go to the doctor about my hand" he said, holding up his hand.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, rushing forward, but before the could grab his hand, he moved it.

"I'm fine, it's just … sprained. Just like the trainer said." Quentin said, but he didn't look Emma in the eye which Emma found strange. "Anyway, what's up with you?" he asked.

Emma sighed, she didn't really have the energy to explain it all. "It's been a long day, that's all. And I needed you."

"Well, I'm here now." Quentin said, a little defensive. Emma didn't want to add arguing with him on her list of things to deal with, so she just hugged him.

"I saw your brother at the gym a little bit ago… he seemed a little out of it."

"Yeah, it's been a long day all around at the Scott house."

"Want to talk about it?" asked Quentin, noticing how worried Emma looked.

"Not really." Emma said, shrugging. "Just hold me okay?" And Quentin did, not arguing with her. They sat in silence, both consumed by their own thoughts, but both grateful to have the other. Emma looked over at Quentin, he seemed to in his own world. She stared at him, taking in everything about it. Emma never really thought she would have her own Naley story. Haley was lucky, and the first guy she dated just happened to be the one. Emma always thought it was unusual, and a one in a million chance. She also always thought they were both a little crazy. But when Emma looked at Quentin, the whole idea didn't seem so crazy.

"What are you staring at?" Quentin asked, breaking her thought process.

"You." Emma said with a smile, "You're pretty hot."

Quentin smirked, "You're pretty hot too." Emma laughed.

"I guess I should get back to reality."

"I'll drive you home." Quentin said, standing up and helping Emma up with him. Emma kissed him as they stood up.

"You're my favorite." He whispered

"And you're mine." She whispered back.

When Emma walked in the door, the house was oddly quiet. Nathan came walking down the stairs, he looked pale, scared, and almost broken.

"What happened?" Emma asked, immediately

Nathan looked up to see his little sister, part of him wanted to ask where she had been this late, but most of him was thankful she wasn't home for what had just happened.

"Jamie fell in the pool…" Nathan said, still trying to recover

"Oh my god!" Emma gasped, fearing the worst.

"He's okay!" Nathan assured her, "A little shaken up, but he's … he's going to be okay."

It was then that Emma noticed Nathan had his duffle bag. Emma looked up at her brother concerned.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Look, Haley and I are just … she needs some time. I'm going to stay with Luke."

"I'll go get some stuff." Emma said, moving towards the steps.

"Emma. No. You're going to stay here."

"What?" Emma exclaimed, upset

"Emma, you don't need to be moving around. Everything is going to be fine. But, you're going to stay here."

"Nathan –" Emma began to argue

"No arguments." Nathan said, bringing the conversation to an end. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, Em" Nathan said, before leaving the house.

Emma sunk down on a step. She couldn't understand what was going on. Yesterday night, she was on top of the world. And tonight, it seemed her world was falling apart.

"Emma?" Haley said, coming down the steps.

"Is Jamie okay?" Emma asked, jumping up.

"He's fine. Are you?" Haley asked

"Don't worry about me Haley." Emma said.

"Of course I worry about you. No matter what goes on between Nathan and I … you're my little sister. And I worry." Haley said, gently. Emma smiled, and gave her sister in law a hug.

"You should go to bed, it's late." Haley said. Emma nodded before heading up the stairs.

"Love you Hales" she called behind her

"Love you too."


	11. You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side

You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side

"A combined party?" Quentin asked his girlfriend who was sitting at his kitchen table. Emma nodded.

"At Nathan and Haley's house?" Quentin asked. Emma nodded.

"With both of them there?" Emma nodded again.

"Even though they haven't spoken in a week?" Quentin questioned again, Emma nodded.

"That's going to be really weird." Quentin said

"Yupp," Emma said, "Life is weird right now."

"This reeks of Lucas." Quentin said

"Yup, he likes to get in everyone's business." Emma agreed.

"And you're sure I have to go?" Quentin questioned, only joking slightly.

Emma glared, "If I have to go, you have to go."

"Can we both not go?"

"No. I have to go, it's Lindsey's wedding party… and I'm in the wedding. And you're going to the wedding."

"But it's combined! And it's going to be super weird." Quentin complained.

"It'll be fine. Everyone will be there, so that will make it less awkward."

"Less awkward? What is less awkward about going to your brothers house, where his estranged wife isn't talking to him while celebrating your other brothers soon to be marriage to Lindsey while both of his ex girlfriends, including the one that is still madly in love with him is there?"

"Okay. So it will be awkward. But I'm going to suck it up, and I would greatly appreciate it if you did too."

Quentin sighed, defeated, "Fine. But I'm not going to pretend to be happy about it." Emma went to say something back, but the front door burst open.

"Emma!" yelled Andre running to his brother's girlfriend and jumping into her lap.

"Hey dude." Emma laughed, wrapping her arms around the little boy.

"How you doing Emma baby?" Mrs. Fields questioned her son's girlfriend.

"I'm good. How are you Mrs. Fields?"

"Oh. Just fine. Why don't you help me make lunch in the kitchen."

"But mom –" Quentin tried to argue.

"Quentin, you can kiss your girl later. Right now we are going to make lunch, and you are going to take your brother outside and work on his jump shot with him." Quentin sighed, again in defeat. Then he grabbed his little brother's hand and walking out of the back door.

"So why don't you tell me how you're really doing?" Mrs. Fields asked, Emma chuckled.

"I'm doing okay. There's just so much going on. I feel like every time we take three steps forward, then we take like, five steps back. I just want things to be stable." Emma said.

"Oh honey, things will get better. No family is perfect."

"No, they aren't" Emma agreed, "But it seems like mine always has some sort of issue."

Mrs. Fields hugged Emma in a strong, motherly hug. Emma sunk into her hug, and smelled in her scent. Emma had gotten very close to both Quentin's mother and his brother, just as he had gotten close to Haley, Nathan, and Jamie. Although, Quentin seemed to argue with them more then Emma ever did with his family. Emma had begun to look at Mrs. Fields as a mother figure. Their home was small, smaller then any of the houses Emma had ever lived in. It reminded her a lot of Lucas's house. But, Emma felt so comfortable in their home, it was warm and welcoming. And Mrs. Fields was a big part of that, she never failed to make Emma feel better about things, and always made sure she knew what was going on in her life. Emma had grown to love the home, and the family that lived in it.

After lunch at Quentin's, Emma made her way to Brooke and Peyton's house. It had been awhile since Emma had spent time with them by herself, and she missed them. But, in all honestly, she needed their help with something. When Emma walked up the steps from the beach, and walked into the house without knocking.

"Brooke? Peyton?" Emma called out. But it was the woman on the couch that caught her off guard.

"Uh … hi Rachel" Emma said, confused.

"Baby Scott. Look at you, all grown up and looking hot." Rachel said, getting up from the couch.

"Um. Thanks. What.. what are you doing back in town?" Emma asked, curious. But before she could get an answer, Brooke was hurrying down the steps.

"Baby Scott!" she squealed, hugging her. As Rachel slipped into a bedroom quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… Actually, I need your help."

"Sure. What's up? You need an outfit tonight? Need some make up? Need me to distract your brothers while you sneak a drink tonight?"

"Brooke!" gasped Peyton, walking into the living room. "So not okay. Nathan would kill you."

"Only after he killed me." Emma laughed, "But no, I don't need help with any of those."

"So what's up?" asked Peyton

"I need to get on birth control." Emma said, watching both of girls sink to the couch in shock.

"You need what?" Peyton asked

"Did you seriously just say that?" questioned Brooke. Emma looked amused, as the girls sat shell-shocked.

"Yes I did. I need to get on birth control. I need a doctor. But, I'm not sure how to go about that without, you know, people finding out."

"People like your brothers?" Peyton asked

"Exactly."

"Let's talk about your brothers for a second." Brooke said, "Let's talk about how if they did find out, how they would probably murder Peyton and I in our sleep." Emma laughed at Brooke.

"She's not joking." Peyton said, "They would kill us. Plus, aren't you like in like in middle school?"

"No. I've been out of middle school for several years now. I'm almost sixteen. I'm a sophomore. Quentin's a senior and well, we're having sex."

"Right…" Brooke, before realizing what Emma said. "Wait. We're? As in we are? As in this has already happened?"

"Oh my god." Peyton choked out.

"As in this isn't just a 'just in case' kind of thing?" Brooke said, looking horrified.

"Correct." Emma said, staying calm, finding the whole thing kind of amusing.

"Oh my god. Nathan is going to freak out." Brooke said.

"Lucas might have another heart attack …" Peyton said, "And Nathan, he might just kill Quentin."

"Lucas will for sure kill Quentin." Brooke said.

"Actually, none of this is going to happen. Because they aren't going to find out. That's why I came to you." Emma said, seriously.

"You want us to not keep this secret from your brothers?" Brooke questioned.

"Emma, that's asking a lot." Peyton said, concerned.

"My sex life isn't their business. And honestly, it isn't yours either. I came to you because I need help, not so you could freak out and judge me." Emma said, getting defensive. She stood up, making her way to their door.

"Whoa! Hold up baby Scott!" Brooke said, stopping her. "No one's judging you."

"Yeah… have you met Brooke?" Peyton questioned, laughing. Brooke glared at her.

"We are just concerned." Brooke said, deciding to ignore Peyton's comment.

"About?" Emma questioned

"Sex is a big deal, Emma." Peyton said. Emma sighed, and sat back down on the couch, and the girls sat across from her.

"I know that." She said

"So you shouldn't be having it just because it's fun … or it feels good…" Brooke said

"I'm not –"

"Or because he's older, he shouldn't be pressuring you to do it." Peyton said

"He's not—"

"And you shouldn't be doing it because everyone is, I mean, I know having sex seems like the cool thing to do…"

"I'm not—" Emma tried to interrupt the girls again, but they continued to talk through her. "Guys! Stop! I'm not having sex for any of those reasons!" she yelled, and Peyton and Brooke stopped talking.

"Well, then why are you?" asked Brooke

"Because I'm in love with him." Emma breathed out, saying it out loud for the first time made it so much more real. "So, are you going to help me or not?"

When Brooke arrived at Haley and Nathan's house later that night for the party, Brooke made sure to look out for the dynamics going on between the family. Brooke watched, as Jamie seemed to want nothing but his parents to play him. She watched as they passed him back and forth between each other. Haley seemed to be avoiding both of them by keeping herself busy. She wasn't too worried about Nathan and Haley, they had gone through hard times before but they had always survived it. She was more worried about Jamie, and how the whole thing was affecting him. She knew that the last week without his dad in the house had been both upsetting and confusing for him.

Then Brooke shifted her attention to Emma Scott. Emma sat on Quentin's lap on the couch. They shared a plate of food, and Brooke looked for signs of pressure or unhappiness. But in reality, she hadn't seen Emma that happy in a long time. Brooke watched as they whispered in each other's ears and giggled. She watched as Emma wrapped her arms around Quentin's neck, and kissed him. Quentin squeezed her back, and when he pulled away from the kiss, Quentin buried his head into Emma neck and she hugged him tight. They looked very much like a young couple in love.

"Are you spying, Brooke Davis?" asked a voice behind her, Brooke turned to see Lucas.

"I'm just … people watching." Brooke said, unconvincing. "And you can't talk to me about spying. What about you?" Lucas looked at her confused. "This party? Wasn't this your way of spying and meddling?" Brooke said, raising her eyebrows at Luke.

"I don't know what you're talking about Brooke Davis." Luke said. Brooke laughed. "So, what did you discover about my sister?" Luke asked.

"What?" Brooke asked, surprised.

"While you were people watching?" Luke explained, and Brooke relaxed realizing he wasn't talking about what she thought he was.

"Just that she looks very happy." Brooke said

"I know, I was hoping he would screw up by now. But, he's really great to her." Lucas said, sighing

"Luke, don't ever hope that a guy is a jerk to your sister, no matter how much you don't like him." Luke nodded, smiling down at Brooke.

"So you ready for tomorrow, Groom boy?" Brooke asked, changing the subject.

"Absolutely." Lucas said, beaming.

"Good." Brooke said, smiling up at him.

"Hey you" Peyton said, approaching Nathan in his back yard.

"Hey Sawyer." Nathan said, "You're here with Chase huh?"

"Yeah… it's a long story." Peyton said, laughing

"Didn't you do the whole stealing Brooke's boyfriend before? I think I heard it didn't work out to well." Nathan said, joking. Peyton laughed.

"You're funny." Peyton said, "Actually, I just came to see how you were doing. I know things have been kind of tough with you and Haley lately."

"We're okay. We'll get through it … one way or another." Nathan sighed.

"I know you will." Peyton said. "But, actually I came to talk to you about your sister."

"What about her?" Nathan looked up, concerned. Peyton sat down next to Nathan at the table.

"Nate… have you … had the … have you … " Peyton started

"Have I what?" Nathan asked.

"Have you had the sex talk with your sister?" Peyton blurted out.

"What?" Nathan exclaimed, "No. Why?" When Peyton didn't say anything "Is… oh my god! IS MY SISTER HAVING SEX?" Nathan yelled, jumping up "I'll kill him!"

"Whoa!" Peyton said, jumping up and grabbing Nathan. "Chill out. She loves him." Nathan stopped cold, he had known for a while but to hear those words out loud, shocked him. He fell into his seat.

"Wow." He said

"I know, when did your sister grow up?"

"I don't know. It seems like yesterday she needed by help reaching the top of her closet."

"You okay?" Peyton asked

"Yeah. Look, um … do I have to have the sex talk or do I have some time?" Nathan asked

"You don't have time." Peyton said, as Nathan closed his eyes. He looked like he was in pain, "But you might not have to have the talk Brooke and I basically covered it this afternoon."

"Great. Just what I need. You and Brooke talking about sex with my sister."

"Ease up." Peyton said, "We were honest and I think she got it. She told us not to tell you, but I don't know … I thought you should know. Not so much about the sex part, but about the love part. That's the dangerous part anyway…"

"Yeah… speaking of. How are you doing with this whole thing?" Nathan said, pointing around the party.

"Oh. I'm fine." Peyton said, brushing it off

"Sawyer, come on, it's me…" Nathan said.

"I'm dealing. It's hard. But she's great, and he loves her. And I love him enough to let him ago." Peyton said, quietly.

"Well, I'm here for you." Nathan said, "He's my brother. But, I got your back Sawyer."

"And I've got yours." Peyton said, smiling at her friend.

The party had pretty much cleared out. Only the main group of friends stayed behind to clean up. Emma and Quentin found themselves on the couch.

"Tonight wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be." Quentin said.

"That's because we barely interacted with anyone. We basically made out the whole night." Emma said, laughing.

"And it was great." Quentin said.

"Yes it was," Emma agreed, leaning up and kissing him again. The two held each other. Emma climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. She felt her blood pressure going up, and her heart was beating faster. They both completely forgot where they were, that happened a lot when they were together. Often they felt like they were the only two people in the room.

"Eh hem." Nathan said, walking into the room. Emma jumped off of Quentin, and found both her brothers staring at her with their arms crossed. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Lindsey stood behind them, quite shocked.

"So much for keeping it a secret." Brooke said, grabbing Peyton's hand and rushing out of the house, "Come on, Peyton. See you guys tomorrow!"

"This isn't what it looks like." Quentin said, standing up.

"It looks like your making out with my sister on my brothers couch." Lucas said, irritated

"Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like." Emma said, just as irritated. Sensing a Scott sibling stand off, Lindsey and Haley both made excuses to leave the room.

"I'm going to go finish the pool area." Haley said, leaving through the back door.

"Come on, Quentin. I'll walk you out. I'll be in the car Luke." Lindsey said, Quentin followed her out after giving Emma a quick kiss.

"So…" Luke started, "Maybe we should talk."

"I'm so not talking about this with you." Emma said, rolling her eyes, and walking out of the living room.

"Well that went well." Lucas said, dumbfounded.

"They're in love." Nathan said, in explanation.

"Oh no." Lucas groaned, as Nathan laughed.

"That was my reaction too." Nathan said, patting his older brothers shoulder.

Emma was lying in bed, texting Quentin when her door opened. Emma looked up to see her brother.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Emma asked, with attitude

"Ever heard of this is my house?" Nathan asked.

"Touché" Emma said, "Come on in."

"I want to talk about you and Quentin." Nathan said

"Oh, can we not? That's so uncomfortable." Emma said, sitting up and looking extremely disgusted.

"Yup. It's gonna get uncomfortable. So buckle down." Nathan said, sitting on her bed. "Look, I'm not giving you the sex talk because I heard you already got that today."

Emma looked shocked, "They ratted me out!"

"Yeah, they did. I'm not thrilled, but I'm just going to assume you're going to be safe and smart. And that's all I'm going to say about that."

"Great!" Emma said, smiling wide, "Goodnight! See you tomorrow!"

"Not so fast, kid." Nathan said, Emma sat back up and rolled her eyes. "I want you to be careful…"

"I am being care—" Emma started

"No, not with the sex. Although, be careful with that too. I meant with your heart."

"Nate –"

"Look, giving your heart to someone is really scary and I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's not going to hurt me."

"I know. Because I'll kill him." Nathan said, dead serious. Emma laughed, hugging her brother.

"I'll be careful" Emma said, looking up at Nathan.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" asked Emma

"That you love him."

"No." Emma said, looking down.

"Why?" Nathan asked, kind of surprised.

"I'm scared he won't say it back…"

"Well, I've never known you to let fear stand in your way before." Nathan said, and Emma nodded. "Alright, well, I'm going to go."

"You're not staying here tonight?" Emma asked

"No, Haley still needs more time…"

"So, tonight didn't work?"

"Not exactly" Nathan said, sighing.

"I told Lucas it wouldn't. But he's just so …"

"Nosey? Meddlesome? Mr. Fix it?"

"All of the above."

"So since he meddled in your life? Can I meddle in his?" Emma asked, hopefully

"Absolutely not. You will be on your best behavior tomorrow and you will show up and do exactly what you are told."

"But …"

"No but's Emma."

"Nathan, he loves Peyton! And Peyton loves him!" Emma exclaimed.

"He loves Lindsey too. And right now, we're going to back Lucas up in what he decided. And he's decided on Lindsey."

"It's just so unfair" Emma growled. Nathan laughed at his sister and shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Em. Goodnight." Nathan said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Goodnight, Nate." Emma said, snuggling back down into her bed. Her phone buzzed again, it was Quentin. It said _Goodnight my favorite. See you tomorrow _Emma smiled to herself, before responding and turning off her light.


	12. Hi All!

Hi all,

I know I promised you a new chapter by Sunday, but things got busy. So, to make it up to you, I gave you 2 new chapters. Hopefully you will have the next chapter by Saturday, but I make no promises. I'm kind of feeling a little iffy about the story because of the lack of reviews, but I at least want to finish the season out, and wrap it up in some way. If you want me to do that, and maybe continue the story as I would want it to in season 6 .. please please please review and tell me what you think. If you want to see anything, or have any suggestions I'm more then willing to hear them! Just let me know!

Thanks for the love.


	13. Hundred

Hundred

"Emma?" Haley whispered sticking her head in the door, seeing her young sister-in-law fast asleep. "Emma!" she whispered again moving toward Emma's bed. "Emma" she whispered a third time, sitting on the bed, and gently waking Emma up.

"Too early." Emma groaned, looking at the clock, although, it said 10:30. Haley giggled.

"You have to get up. Jamie and I are going to pick up Karen, Andy, and Lilly. You should get up; make sure you have all your stuff together. I'll swing by to pick you up for the church in about an hour, hour and half."

"Too early for a wedding." Emma groaned, though she was sitting up. Once Haley was satisfied that Emma was indeed up and getting ready to go, she left with Jamie for the dock.

Emma moved her way around her room, finding her curling iron, and make up, and of course her dress. Emma would be up there standing beside Lindsey, and although she had hoped that Lucas would change his mind before the wedding, she wasn't holding her breath. Her brother could be stubborn.

As Emma moved her way down to the kitchen her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey baby" said Q, on the other line.

"Hi! What's up?"

"I was just wondering what the plan was for today."

"Oh. Well, I leave for the church in about an hour. And then it should only take me about an hour or so to get ready, but it will probably take everyone else longer. The wedding starts at 3."

"What time should I get there?"

"Anytime you want. I'll be done getting ready by 1 or 1:30 I would guess… but you might be bored hanging around a church."

"I think we could find something to occupy our time." Quentin said, Emma could see his smirk in her mind and she giggled.

"We're going to be in a church, Quentin." She tried to say sternly.

"So?" Quentin said

"Whatever. I'll see you later."

"Okay. I'll see you later, babe." Quentin said

"Bye!"

"Emma, wait!" Q said quickly

"What?"

"I …"

"You what?" Emma asked, confused

"I … " Quentin started again, and then sighed, "I just wanted to tell you you're my favorite."

"You're my favorite too, baby." Emma said, smiling "I'll see you soon!"

Emma sat on the couch in one of the upstairs rooms of the church. She watched as Haley got Lindsey ready, and Karen tried her hardest to get Lilly to sit still and get her hair done. Emma had gotten ready quickly, as she suspected she would. The clock next to her said 2 o'clock, and she still hadn't heard from Quentin.

"Emma, you look beautiful." Lindsey said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Thanks Linds, you don't look bad yourself." Emma said with a smile. "You make one hell of a bride."

"Emma, language." Haley said, giving her a very parental look, and then looking pointedly at Lilly.

"Sorry." Emma said, quickly.

"Emma, how have you been?" Karen asked, "You've gotten so old, I can't believe it."

"I don't think anyone can, Karen." Said Emma with a laugh. "I'm doing good."

"And what's this I hear about a boyfriend?" Karen asked, Emma smiled and watched and Haley and Lindsey exchanged knowing looks.

"Yeah, he's great. I think you'll like him." Emma said

"I'm sure I will." Karen assured her, "Although, your brother doesn't seem to thrilled."

"Yes, well, Lucas likes to pretend I'm eight." Emma said dryly. Just then her phoned buzzed, it was Quentin telling her he was downstairs. "Quentin's here, I'm going to go find him. I'll be back."

"Before the ceremony starts!" Haley called behind her as Emma walked out of the room.

Quentin Fields was standing at the front of the church looking around. They had certainly done a nice job with the place; it looked pretty good for a wedding.

"Hey you" he heard a voice say from behind him. As he turned he saw Emma. She was in a simple black dress, with lace sleeves. Her long hair in perfect round girls, and bright blue eyes were shining. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Wow" he breathed out, taking her in, "You look amazing."

"Stop it. It's just a dress." Emma said, blushing.

"You look perfect." Quentin said seriously. Emma smiled.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." She said, kissing her boyfriend who was in a classic black suit. They never dressed up, so this was special. "Follow me" Emma said, taking his hand. Emma led Quentin up the back stairs and into another empty room that no one was using.

"So todays the big day huh?" Quentin asked, "Is your brother ready?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet." Emma said, "I think we've just missed each other a few times."

"Are you ready?" Quentin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just want to be prepared if you plan on trying to stop the wedding." He said, Emma laughed.

"I won't stop it."

"Even though you don't agree with it?" Quentin questioned.

"Lucas is my brother and I love him. And even though I think he's making a mistake, I would never want to hurt him, and trying to stop his wedding day would hurt him. So, I'm going to take a page from Nathans book and keep my mouth shut and let Luke make his own decisions." Emma said, calmly.

"And it's killing you, isn't it?" Quentin asked.

"UGH. SO MUCH." Emma groaned loudly, thankful that Quentin saw right through her.

Quentin laughed hard at her reaction, "I love you." He said through his laughter. Suddenly both of them stopped. Quentin froze; he couldn't believe he had just said that, he had wanted to for a while, but how unromantic was that?

For Emma the world stopped. She stared at Quentin, suddenly questioning if she had heard him correctly. "What?" she whispered.

Quentin sighed, and approached Emma until he was inches away.

"I know this day is supposed to be about Lucas," Quentin said, "But I love you, Emma. You are my favorite, and I'm totally and completely in love …" But he didn't get to finish before Emma kissed him hard. She wrapped her arms around him, and leaned into the kiss with everything she had.

She pulled away and whispered, "I love you too. I'm totally and completely - " But before she had time to finish, Quentin slammed his lips into hers. The world felt like it was shaking, and suddenly Emma felt herself pinned against the wall. Quentin lifted her and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist. Quentin moved his lips down her neck, and Emma tried to use self-control. Before she knew what was happening, they were kissing again, and she was unbuttoning his shirt. Neither was them noticed the door open, until they heard two voices. "Seriously?"

Emma and Quentin broke apart quickly, to find Lucas and Nathan standing with Jamie. Quentin quickly buttoned up his shirt, as Emma tried to get control of her breath.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Nathan said.

"I think I'm gonna go find a seat." Quentin said, quickly excusing himself, leaving Emma alone with her brothers and nephew. Before either of them could say anything, Emma bent down.

"Jimmy Jam!" she squealed, holding her arms out to the young boy, which he gladly ran into. "How handsome do you look? You might be the best looking man here!"

"That's what daddy said!" Jamie said, excitedly. Emma giggled, and stood up. "You two look good too."

"You look pretty good too…" Nathan said

"Your sleeve is off your shoulder" Lucas pointed out, and Emma quickly fixed it, blushing.

"So you ready?" she asked, all three guys nodded yes.

"Jamie," Nathan said, "Let's go find Lilly." Grabbing Jamie's hand and walking him out the door, leaving Lucas and Emma alone. Lucas sighed, sitting on the couch, and Emma moved to sit next to him.

"You sure your ready?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Lucas said, with a smile.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" Emma asked, she couldn't help herself.

"I'm sure." Lucas reassured her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"If you change your mind …" Emma started

"I won't"

"I'm just saying, I got your back." Emma said, seriously, "No matter what."

"Thanks, kid." Lucas said, smiling.

"So, I know Nathans the best man. And it's his job to get cheesy… but Nathan sucks with words. So, let me give it a shot." Emma said, the words spilling out of her mouth fast. Lucas looked down at his little sister. Emma grabbed her brother's hand.

"We've been through a lot, and we probably have a lot more to go through. But I want you to know that I love you Lucas. And that I'm proud of you. And that this wedding won't change anything, because I don't care who your wife is, I will always be your number one girl. And I will always have your back." Emma said, a tear coming to her eye. "And I want you to know that I'm happy for you. And that I will love Lindsey like a sister, and I have her back too."

Lucas couldn't help but tear up. It was always him giving Emma these types of speeches, and here she was doing the same to him.

"I love you kid." Lucas said, "Although, I'm going to start loving you less if I keep walking in on you and Quentin."

"Yeah… sorry about that." Emma said with a giggle

"We're in a church you know…" Lucas said

"Oh please. If you could see your bride or if Nathan was talking to his wife you would totally be doing the same thing."

"You're such a Scott." Lucas said, laughing.

Emma Scott sat on the steps in the back of the church in shock. What the hell had just happened? One minute the service was going fine, and the next Lindsey was rambling on about The Comet. Before Emma could figure out what was going on, Lindsey had handed Lucas back his ring, and ran down the isle. The church, of course, had broken into chaos. Haley went chasing after Lindsey, and Nathan went to talk to Nathan. The congregation was standing around and gossiping about what had just happened.

"Looks like you didn't have to do anything after all." Quentin said, approaching Emma on the steps.

"I feel terrible." Emma said sadly, "Did you see Lucas's face? He looked so upset."

"Look, if it's meant to be it will be." Quentin said, "Have you talked to him?"

"No… Nathan is talking to him now. I don't really think I should talk to him, Lucas knows I was never on board with this whole thing."

Suddenly Skills came rushing up to them, "Hey you two, have you said Jamie?"

"Not since before the service. He's probably upstairs with Nathan or something." Emma answered

"Haven't seen him, Coach." Quentin responded. Skills quickly hurried away to continue his search for Jamie. Quentin and Emma thought nothing of it, and continued to sit.

"I can't believe she was the one to end it." Emma said, "I just totally didn't see that coming."

"You don't know if she actually ended it." Quentin said

"She ran down the isle, Quentin. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe just a postponement." Quentin suggested.

"No, it's over."

"You're a little ray of sunshine, you are." Quentin said

"Well, now him and Peyton can live happily ever after." Emma said with a smile.

"You might want to let him recover from his first engagement before you suggest another."

"Noted." Emma said. Just then they heard a tire screeching, and some noise come from the front of the church. Both looked at each other in concern and confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Quentin said, jumping up. Emma jumped up after him and both raced down the isle and out the front door of the church. They saw a crowd that included Karen, Andy, and Haley. Emma noticed her brother yelling in the street at some police. Emma shoved her way through people, and made her way to her family.

"Karen! What's going on?" Emma said, as Haley approached the police.

"Jamie's missing." Karen said, looking extremely upset.

"What?" Quentin gasped in concern.

"Dan was here." Andy explained, "Haley told him he couldn't come in. But apparently Skills let Jamie use the bathroom by himself, and now he's missing. We've looked everywhere."

"Oh my God" Emma said, moving towards her older brother. She listened as Haley gave the police a description and picture of Jamie, and told the police that she saw Dan at the church earlier. Emma grabbed Nathan's hand, he looked devastated.

"He's going to be okay." Emma said to her brother. Nathan didn't respond, he just looked down at her sadly.

"Where could he be?" Emma asked desperately, looking out Quentin's car window. They had been driving around town for an hour, looking for signs and asking people if they had seen him. It was like Jamie disappeared into thin air.

"He's okay. I know it." Quentin said, steadily.

"He's so little. He's only five." Emma said, tears in her eyes.

"He's a smart kid."

"I just wish we knew something."

"Emma, we should probably just head back to your house. We've been around town, and I don't think were getting anywhere." Quentin said, and Emma agreed.

The ride back to Emma's house was a quiet one. Neither of them said anything, because neither knew what to say. Emma couldn't wrap her head around Jamie actually being missing, and felt absolutely helpless. Quentin didn't want to upset her even more by saying something, so he just chose not to say anything. Emma stared out the window, hoping that a miracle would happen and she would spot Jamie on the street. When they drove up the driveway, it was full of cars. Cars of friends and family and the police. Both jumped out of the car, and walked up to the house.

"Anything?" Emma asked Andy as she walked into the house. He shook his head.

Emma made her way into the living room where she noticed Peyton and Brooke on the couch; making phone calls to everyone they knew in town. Skills, Mouth, Fergie, and Millicent stood around in the kitchen not saying a word.

"Where's Nathan?" Emma asked Mouth

"Upstairs. I think he's trying to convince Haley to come downstairs." Mouth said sadly. Emma nodded.

"Did you find anything out?" Skills asked

"No." Quentin said, "No one saw him."

Emma made her way to the living room, leaving Quentin in the kitchen. She sat on the couch next to Brooke, who was just getting off her phone.

"Anything useful?" Emma asked, Brooke shook her head, with tears in her eyes.

Emma leaned back into the couch, bringing her knees to her chest, and chewing her nail.

"How did this happen?" Emma asked, out loud. "How does something like this happen?" No one answered her questioned. It seemed like it had been days, as Emma watched the police talk to each other and roam around the house. Everyone worried, and no one knowing what to do. Eventually Nathan and Haley both came downstairs. Nathan took a seat across from Emma, and Haley moved her way to the kitchen, both looked as though they had been crying.

Emma moved to sit next to her brother, and he moved over to make room for her on the seat. Saying nothing she just grabbed his hand.

"It's getting dark out." Peyton said quietly.

"He'll be okay." Emma said, "He's got to be." She felt Nathan squeeze her hand, and she squeezed back.

"Ms. Scott?" a police officer asked, approaching her.

"Yes?"

"Did you see anything?" he asked, "Did you see your father? Or anything suspicious?"

"No." Emma answered, honestly. "I only saw Jamie once today. And he was with Nathan. To be honest, I didn't even notice him get up during the ceremony… everything just happened so fast."

"And your father? Has he contacted you at all?" he asked, "Did you know he was going to be there today?"

"No." Emma answered, again, anger apparent in her voice. "But, we should have guessed. It's a very Dan thing to show up where he's not wanted."

"And he's made no contact with you?" the officer asked.

Emma shook her head, "No. I haven't seen or talked to Dan in almost 5 years." The police officer nodded before walking away. As he walked away Emma thought back and she remembered the last time she actually saw Dan.

10-year-old Emma Scott sat on the bench outside the courtroom. Next to her sat her brothers, Lucas and Nathan. Her mother paced back and forth in front of them. She watched as Karen sat on a bench across from her, feeding her daughter Lilly. They were all there for the trial of Dan Scott. Emma had been dragged along because ever since Dan was arrested, her mother wasn't able to let her out of her sight. Emma sat quietly, and watched everyone around her. They were all very tense, and waiting for their name to be called.

"Do I have to talk?" asked Emma, suddenly. "I'll talk if I have to. I don't mind."

"No honey, you will not have to talk. You're just here because Haley has to study, and has her hands full with Jamie." Her mom assured her.

"Well, why do you guys get to talk?" Emma asked.

"Emma this isn't exactly something you should want to be apart of!" Lucas snapped

"Lucas!" Karen reprimanded him.

"Dude, relax. She doesn't understand." Nathan said.

"Yes I do!" Emma protested

"Emma …" Nathan started to say.

"I do! I understand. Dad shot Uncle Keith and now you're all going to talk to the court so he will be punished." Emma said.

"So if you get it, why do you want to talk so bad?" Lucas snapped at her again.

"Because Lucas," Emma said, sounding older then she was, "You're not the only one who loved Uncle Keith." And then she stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Everyone giggled at her, even Lucas cracked a smile.

Over the next 3 hours, Emma watched as everyone went into the courtroom and came out. Every once in a while her curiosity would take over and she would try and sneak towards the courtroom and listen in, but someone would always drag her back. At the end, Lucas was the last to come out and everyone was packing up to get ready to go, as Emma was playing with Lilly. Nathan grabbed her head, and they all started to head towards the exit, when the courtroom doors opened and out walked a cuffed Dan Scott with two guards. Emma looked up, and stared at her father.

"Emma." Dan whispered, stepping forward. Suddenly Nathan jerked Emma behind him. Emma, however, peaked her head around to look at her father again.

"That's good." Dan said to Nathan, "Be good to her." Then he looked down at Emma and said, "Be good to each other." And then Emma watched as her father was led away by two guards.

Emma was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and close, she looked up to see Lucas entering her house. He went right to Haley, and suddenly Emma remembered what the reality was in the moment. Her brother had been left at the isle tonight, her nephew was missing, and her murderous father was the number one suspect. She watched as Haley hugged Lucas, and then she watched as Haley gasped suddenly, pushing herself out of Lucas's arms. Emma spun around and saw Jamie running into the living room. Everyone rushed forward as Jamie ran into Haley's arm.

"Baby, are you okay?" Haley asked, "What happened to you?"

"I'm okay." Jamie said, "Grandpa Dan saved me."

"What?" Haley asked. But before he could answer, Emma turned with everyone to watch Dan Scott walk back into their living room, and back into their lives.

Over the next 30 minutes, both Jamie and Dan explained what happened to the police. Emma sat quietly in Quentin's arms and watched as Nathan and Haley sat with Jamie as he told the police about Carrie, and Dan talked with different officers in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" whispered Brooke to Emma. Emma just nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah. It's weird seeing him in my house. Too weird." Emma said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Tell me about it." Lucas said standing behind the couch.

"I can beat him up." Quentin said, Emma giggled. She watched as Dan shook an officers hand and looked around.

"Bye Jamie" he called over, before walking towards the door.

"No, seriously. Someone should." Quentin said. Just then Lucas moved from around the couch and moved to follow Dan.

"Lucas don't!" Emma called behind him, jumping up. Nathan looked up, and followed Lucas out of the house.

"Nathan!" Emma yelled. Before rushing out of the house after them. When Emma got to the driveway, she found both her brothers and Dan in a fight.

"Stop!" she yelled, trying to grab Lucas and pull him back. "Nathan! Lucas! Stop it!" Suddenly she was shoved back with Lucas, and Nathan was shoved into next, as Dan pushed them both off him. Emma watched as Dan sunk on to the ground.

"Jamie!" she heard Haley, and Emma turned to see Jamie running towards Dan. Emma reached out to try and stop him but Jamie was too fast.

"Grandpa!" Jamie said approaching Dan.

"Jamie baby, come on, let's go back inside." Haley said, nervously looking around, not quite sure what she walked in on.

"Jamie. Go on." Dan said, quietly, "Listen to your mom. Go ahead." Jamie nodded and turned back to Haley. Emma watched the scene, not quite knowing how to handle the whole situation.

"Grandpa" Jamie said, suddenly. "Thank you" And then he turned and walked into the house with Haley.

Emma, Lucas, and Nathan stood quietly, staring at their father. Emma watched as her father took a deep breath and struggled to get up, faltering. Emma stepped forward, ignoring Nathans hand as he tried to stop her. Emma reached her hand down to help Dan up. Dan reached up and looked at his youngest child, almost shocked. Dan grabbed her hand and Emma helped him off the ground. Dan opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Emma spoke.

"You need to leave, Dan. There's nothing here for you." And then Emma turned and walked past her brothers and back into the house.

"Quentin, for the last time. Stop staring at me. I'm fine." Emma said, aggravated as she sat at the kitchen counter with Q and Lucas, eating. Nathan and Haley were upstairs tucking Jamie into bed, and everyone else had cleared out.

"Okay, okay" Quentin responded, throwing his hands up in defense. "Well, look, I'm going to go." He said, leaning down to kiss Emma.

"Okay" she said, "Thank you, Q. For everything."

"Yeah, thank you man." Lucas said, slapping Quentin on the shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem. And look, coach, I'm sorry." Quentin said, sincerely. Lucas just nodded. "Alright," Quentin said, "Bye babe, I love you." He said before kissing Emma again, and heading towards the door.

"I love you too." Emma said, before returning to her food.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucas asked his sister. Emma nodded. "It's okay if you aren't."

"I'm fine." Emma said, "Are you?" This time it was Lucas's turn to nod. "Cause it's okay if you're not." Emma said.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucas got up to head home. "Tell Nathan and Hales I'll call them tomorrow." He said, and Emma agreed. "I love you kid." He said, before walking out the door.

Emma sat at the counter alone, staring at her food, and trying to comprehend everything that had happened today. She heard footsteps, and looked up to see Nathan walk into the kitchen.

"Is Jamie okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, he seems to be." Nathan said, "Are you?" he asked, sitting next to his sister.

"I wish people would stop asking me that."

"I wish you'd give people a truthful answer." Nathan replied.

"What do you want to hear, Nathan? No I'm not okay. I'm really angry that Dan is out of jail, and I'm even angrier that he was some sort of hero today. Or that I'm confused, because I'm actually thankful he was around today. Or that I'm hurt, because he was sweet to Jamie in a way he has never been with me…" Emma said, getting more worked up with every word she said. "Is that what you want to hear? Fine. THEN I'M NOT OKAY." She yelled, jumping up and making a move to leave the kitchen, but Nathan had jumped up too and grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't!" she yelled, pushing him off of her. "He shouldn't have been in this house! He shouldn't have been the one to find Jamie!"

Nathan grabbed his little sister again, and although she tried to push him off and hit him off, and struggle with him, he was stronger. Eventually Emma fell into his arms, crying.

"I'm not okay," she cried out, "None of this is okay."

"I know," he said, hugging her, "I know." Nathan guided his sister over to the couch, where she held her head in her hands.

"How could they let him out?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Nathan answered, truthfully. The two sat together. Silent tears ran down Emma's face. After a few minutes, Haley walked in. Seeing an upset Emma, Haley rushed to her other side.

"Emma…" she said, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I know I shouldn't be upset" Emma said, trying to wipe her tears, "I know it's been a long day for everyone. I'm sorry. I'm okay."

"Stop." Haley said, hugging Emma to her. "You're allowed to be upset."

"I just… feel so unsafe with him out." Emma confessed.

"Hey" Nathan said, grabbing Emma's face, "Look at me." Emma looked up at her brother. "You are safe. I will keep you safe. I promise. I will keep you all safe. Okay?"

"Okay." Emma said, weakly. Nathan glanced down at his watch, and sighed.

"It's late, I should probably get going." He said, getting off the couch.

"I don't want you to go." Emma said, getting upset again.

"Emma…" Nathan warned, but before he could finish, Haley interrupted.

"I was thinking the same thing." Haley said, smiling weakly at Nathan. "I think we would all feel better if you stayed here…. I mean, if you came home."

Emma sighed a breathe of relief when Nathan nodded his head, agreeing to stay.

"I'm going to check all the doors." He said, before walking out of the room.

"Come on, Emma. Let's get you up to bed." Haley said, getting up and helping her sister-in-law off the couch. Haley wrapped her arm around Emma as she stood up.

"I can get myself settled in bed." Emma said.

"No" Haley said, firmly. "I want to make sure both of my favorite kids are tucked safely in bed." And with that Emma realized that Haley wanted to feel safe too. Emma nodded, and allowed Haley to walk her upstairs.


	14. Echoes, Silence, Patience, & Grace

Echoes, Silence, Patience, & Grace

A miserable Emma Scott padded around her house in her pajamas, reaching the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed a note on the counter.

_Emma, _

_ Nathan and I have gone to our appointment. Jamie is with Skills, then heading to Brookes. Cold medicine is in the cabinet. Call us if you need anything. You are not to leave the house – we don't want you getting worse or making anyone else sick. Be back later. Xo, Hales _

Emma rolled her eyes, before grabbing the cold medicine out of the cabinet and swallowing it quickly with a scowl. She had had this god awful cold for two days, and she was absolutely miserable. Emma wasn't surprised when she came down with it. Why not just add to the things that had gone wrong in the last month? First Lindsey leaves Lucas, then Lucas left town, Dan was back and Emma would often see him walking or driving around town. In the last month, the basketball team had lost 7 games, which had put Quentin and everyone else in a bad mood. Her relationship with Quentin had fallen apart right before her eyes. He was off his game, and often took his anger out on her, if he wasn't ignoring her completely. Emma tried her best to be supportive, she knew he was having a rough time, but it had gotten more and more difficult. Often, when they did hang out, they wound up in bed.

Emma was thrust suddenly out of her thoughts when there was a sudden knock at the door. Answering it, Emma sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed

"I just wanted to check on you." Quentin answered

"You care suddenly?"

"Don't be like that."

"Okay" Emma said, trying to close the door, but Quentin stopped her. Emma turned away from him, and walked into the house, Quentin followed.

"Quentin, I'm really not in the mood. So, just go away."

"Look, I know things have been rough lately. Do you need anything?"

"I need you to go away!" Emma snapped.

"You don't mean that." Quentin said, rolling his eyes. "Don't be dramatic."

"Would it be dramatic to punch you right now?" Emma asked

"Try it, I dare you." Quentin said, walking past Emma into the kitchen. "How about I make you something to eat?"

"Are you going to ignore that I'm mad at you?"

"No. But, I'm going to ignore the dramatics." Quentin said, getting food out of the fridge.

"Sorry I'm being dramatic. My boyfriend has basically been a dick for the last three weeks. And when he's not being a dick, he's ignoring me."

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry always cut it!" Emma yelled, slamming her hand on the counter. Quentin looked up quickly, catching the tears in her eyes; he knew she was being serious.

"Look, Me" he said, "I've just been off my game and it's put me in a mood. And I've been taking it out on you and I'm sorry."

"You know, I really need males in my life that don't care about stupid basketball more then me!" Emma yelled, walking out of the kitchen in the living room.

"That's not fair!" Quentin yelled, "You know I care about you more then the game. Don't take your issues about Dan out on me!"

"Why?" Emma said, "You can take out your game issues out on me, but I can't take my issues out on you? That's fair!"

"Can you just calm down. You just want to yell, and your going to lose your voice even more."

"Don't tell me what to do, Quentin Fields!" Emma screeched, "You can't just come in here after weeks of being an ass and pretend to care!"

"I'm not pretending! Will you relax?" Quentin yelled back

"Don't tell me to relax! God, you are such a self absorbed, annoying, ass –" Emma started, but before she could finish, Quentin had slammed his lips into her. While disgusted at first, one his lips moved along hers, she gave in and began to kiss back. Pushing him onto the couch, she climbed on top of him, but Quentin grabbed and flipped over, so that he was suddenly on top of her. Emma grabbed her shirt, and ripped it off, grabbing Quentin and kissing him passionately.

Emma and Quentin lay together, panting in her bed. Emma looked over at her clock, it read 2 o'clock.

"We can't keep solving everything with sex." Emma said, giggling.

"I was just trying to get you to stop yelling, you were the one who took off your shirt." Quentin said, laughing.

Emma looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "I didn't hear you complain."

"Who complains when their girlfriend takes off their shirt?"

"Someone who isn't just into sex" Emma snapped

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I not hear you protesting?" Quentin asked, staring at his girlfriend. Emma laughed.

"Yeah, okay… good point. We still need to talk about everything."

"Why don't we go downstairs and make food, we just got a hell of a work out." Quentin said, with a smirk.

"We probably left a path of destruction. We should clean that up before Nathan and Haley get home. Which is probably in like an hour."

Quentin nodded, getting out of bed, and putting his pants back on. Emma began to do the same, and both teens headed downstairs.

Emma reached for the food that Quentin had previously taken out, and started to unwrap the cheese and lunch meat.

"I'll do it. You sit." Quentin said, "Or clean." He said, glancing around. Couch cushions were everywhere. And clothes scattered on the floor. Emma quickly moved to clean up everything. Quentin made sandwiches in silence. Neither of them said anything, both thinking about what had just happened.

"Ready." Quentin said

"Here" Emma said, throwing Q his shirt, which he put on. Both sat at the counter, and began to eat.

"I love you. You know I love you." Quentin said.

"I know." Emma said sighing

"I love you more then the game." Quentin said, looking at his girlfriend.

"I know."

"It hurt me when you said that."

"It hurts me when you act the way you have been. I know you haven't been playing well, but I've had a lot going on too. I don't take it out on you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Emma looked over at Quentin, and he continued, "I've been really unfair. And I really am sorry."

"Okay." Emma said, nodding her head.

"So, we can just move on?"

"Yeah. But I mean it Quentin… keep it up…"

"I wont!" he promised

Emma leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you, Quentin."

"Even if I suck at basketball?" he asked

"Even then." She said, nodding.

"I love you too," he said

"Even if I'm dramatic?" she asked

"Eh, that's debatable." He said, Emma smacked his arm and Quentin laughed. "So, how are you?"

"This cold will be gone soon, so fine."

"I meant, with everything else. I know I haven't been around much. So, how are you dealing with everything?"

"Fine." Emma said, not looking up.

"Em…"

"Quentin…"

"Come on. Talk to me." Quentin said.

Emma got up from her seat, and put the dish in the sink. "Just drop it, I don't want to talk about it." She said as she went into the living room. Quentin followed her.

"I'm not gonna drop it. It's got to be weird not to have Luke around. It's been weird for me, I can't even imagine how it is for you."

"Lucas not being here is at the bottom of my weird list." Emma said, sitting on the couch, Quentin sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean … it's weirder to be walking the street and seeing Dan randomly. And even weirder to come home to Nathan and Haley who are being so ridiculously polite and odd around each other."

"Polite is good" Quentin said

"Yeah… but, it's odd." Emma said, "I wish they would just move on."

"Well, it's a big thing to move on from."

"Yeah."

"So, how are you dealing with Dan?" Quentin asked.

"I'm not. He hasn't approached me. And Nathan has all but banned me from approaching him, not that I would anyway."

"Nathan isn't allowing you to approach him? Even if you want?"

"I don't want."

"Okay, but what if you did?" Quentin asked.

"I believe Nathan said I would be locked in my room forever."

"That's harsh."

"He's just trying to protect me. "

"Yeah, but I mean … Dan is your father." Quentin said, concerned.

"No. Dan is just a sperm donor really." Emma said quietly, "It doesn't bother me that I'm not allowed to see him. Honestly."

"Okay." Quentin said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If you did get the chance to talk to Dan, to say anything you wanted, what would you say?"

"I don't know," Emma, said honestly, "I don't know if I'd say anything. I think I would just want to get some answers."

"Like?"

"Like … Why was I such a disappointment? Did he really care so little about his family that he had to destroy it? And … how could he possibly kill Keith?"

"All good questions." Quentin said

"Yeah, but I don't know if he could ever give me good enough answers…"

"Think you'll ever forgive him?" Quentin asked. Emma sighed, looking at her boyfriend. She moved herself so her head was lying in his lap, and looked up at him.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I forgave Dan a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's obviously a broken guy. And I'm not saying that he deserves it, but I forgave him years ago."

"How? Why?"

"I'm not really sure how. I guess one day I just decided I didn't want to carry around the hate. So, I made up my mind to forgive him. How else could I possibly move on with my life? I don't want to be like Nathan and Lucas."

"What do you mean?"

"They're so hateful when it comes to Dan. I mean, so angry and so closed off."

"Aren't you too?"

"No. I'm just hurt." Emma said, "But if Dan ever wanted to give me an explanation I wouldn't deny it I just won't seek him out."

"But, why?" Quentin asked, "He doesn't deserve it."

"I know." Emma said, "But I do. I deserve to let him go. And, honestly, it's better for me this way. Plus, it's what Keith would want." Emma said quietly, Quentin nodded. "And you know, I've forgiven him. But I'll never forget."

"You're incredible." Quentin breathed out.

"Thanks." Emma said, smiling up at him.

Suddenly the door open, and both Quentin and Emma looked to see Nathan and Haley walking in.

"Hey guys." Haley said, walking in with a smile.

"Hey, how was your meeting?" Emma asked

"Good." Haley said, looking over at Nathan gently.

"I don't remember telling you that you could have someone over." Nathan said, raising his eyebrows at his sister.

"I don't remember you telling me I couldn't," she said, smiling. Nathan rolled his eyes, knowing she had got him on a technicality.

"I just came over to check up on her." Quentin said, "Sorry Coach."

"Don't apologize. But, I'm not letting you skip practice if you get sick." Nathan said, Quentin nodded smiling. "How you doing, sicky?" Nathan asked

"Fine. Thank you very much." Emma said, before sneezing

"Oh yeah. Real fine." Nathan said, sarcastically.

"Emma, I really think you should go back to bed." Haley said, hurrying back into the living room.

"Ah Hales …" Emma groaned

"She's right." Nathan said, Emma rolled her eyes.

"I agree." Quentin said, "I should go, and you should rest."

"Traitor!" Emma snapped, jumping up.

"Oh. Don't be dramatic, Emma" Nathan said

"I really wish people would stop saying that!"

"And we really wish you would stop with the dramatics." Nathan said, "Now… go back to bed."

Emma groaned, but she kissed Quentin and made her way back to her room.

When Emma awoke, it was around 9 o'clock. She groaned at how long she had slept. Emma got out of bed and made her way downstairs. The house was quiet, except for the light tinkling of their piano.

When Emma made her way into the music room she found her brother on the couch with a basketball, and Haley playing the piano.

"Uh. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." She said, trying to slip out of the room.

"No you're okay." Haley said, standing up. She had Nathans shirt on, and some shorts under it. It didn't take much to understand what had happened while Emma was asleep.

"No really, I'll just go back…"

"No, no … I made soup. Let me just go heat some up." Haley said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Emma said, as Haley made her way out of the room. Emma turned to her brother, who was throwing the basketball up in the air and catching it.

"What's with you?" Emma asked

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked

"You both look… happy." Emma said

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, it is. So, things are good?"

"Yeah, we're getting there."

"Good."

"What's with you and Quentin?" Nathan asked, "You seemed awfully comfortable today. More comfortable then I've seen you in weeks."

"Yeah.. We're getting back on track."

"I didn't know you were off track…" Nathan said, looking up at his sister curiously.

"Well, you know how my life works. Basketball controls whether it's on or off track…" Emma said, somewhat bitter, as Nathan looked slightly guilty. "Sorry." Emma said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that."

"No. It's okay. Don't apologize. You're pretty much right." Emma nodded.

"He's just been moody." She said.

"Yeah, his game has been rough. Still… don't let him take it out on you, Em." Nathan said

"I didn't." Emma said, sighing, "We worked it out."

"He's got quite the temper." Nathan observed.

"Yeah, he does." Emma said

"That bothers me, Em. I like Quentin, but he can be mean and aggressive."

"Nathan, he's not dating a kitten." Emma said, "Have you met me?"

Nathan laughed, "That's true. You certainly know how to take care of yourself."

"And don't you forget it." Emma said

"Forget what?" Haley said, walking in with soup for Emma.

"That I can take care of myself." Emma said, taking the soup. "Thanks, Hales."

"How did that come up?" Haley asked, curiously.

"Quentin's temper." Nathan said

"Did something happen?" Haley asked

"No. Nathan is making a big deal out of nothing. Quentin's just been in a bad mood cause of his game."

"I wouldn't call it nothing, Em. I saw him snap at you in the hallway on Friday." Haley said, "That's not okay."

"He what?" Nathan asked

"Nathan. Relax." Emma said, rolling his eyes, "I snapped right back."

"He better watch it." Nathan said

"Okay," Emma said, rolling her eyes, "I'll tell him my big brother said so."

"And his coach." Nathan replied, Haley laughed.

"You're being ridiculous." Emma said

"I just don't like his temper. And I worry about it." Nathan said.

"He's good to me, Nathan. Really good. And honestly, he's not the first guy in my life to have a temper." Emma said, eyes narrowing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan said, feigning innocence. "I'm always in check." Both Haley and Emma burst out laughing at this.

"I beg to differ, Nate." Emma said

"Just … don't let him take advantage of how patient you are with guys like us." Nathan said, looking deeply at sister.

"I won't." Emma said, "I promise."

"And if you ever need advice on how to deal with a moody basketball player, I have plenty of tips." Haley said, laughing.

"Thanks, Hales." Emma said.


	15. What Do You Go Home To

What Do You Go Home To

Emma Scott was sitting on her boyfriends lap, as both of them discussed the major tests they had had this week.

"I thought I might actually die of exhaustion this week. So much studying." Emma said

"Like you needed to study…" Quentin said sarcastically

"I did!" Emma protested

"Emma, you don't have to get A's on everything."

"I didn't say I did." She said, defensively, as Quentin raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, so maybe I like to get A's. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just a lot of pressure you put on yourself." Quentin said, "Especially with everything else you have going on."

"Anyway, how do you think you did on your trig test?"

"Who cares?" Quentin asked, "It's not like I'll ever use it." Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's a great way to look at it, Quentin."

"Thanks" he said, flashing her his most charming smile. She couldn't help but smile back. Just then his phone rang. Quentin reached for it and answered.

"Hello? Oh hey … um, sure, I guess. What's this about? Okay coach. Okay, okay. I'll be right there." Quentin said. Emma looked at him curiously as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Emma asked

"Coach. He wants me to go to the gym. Wants to see me about something." He said, annoyed.

"Oh" Emma said, disappointed. They were supposed to hang out today. "

"Come with me." Quentin said, reading her mind. "It wont take long, whatever it is. And we can do something after."

"Okay" Emma said, agreeing.

As Emma and Quentin walked into the school gym, they found Jamie and Nathan. As Quentin greeted Jamie with a rap, Emma smiled on watching the two of them together. But she looked just as horrified as Quentin and Jamie as Nathan tried to join in. Nathan stopped his rap, embarrassed.

"Never again." Emma told her older brother.

"Ah, Mr. Fields." Emma heard come from behind them; she turned to see Skills and Lucas walk in to the gym.

"Lucas!" Emma squealed, running into her brother's arms.

"Hey Em!" Lucas said, hugging her back.

"Are you okay? How was your trip? Have you talked to Lindsey?" Emma asked quickly, Lucas looked overwhelmed.

"We'll talk later. Right now I have to talk to Quentin." Lucas said, looking over at Quentin.

"What are you trying to do, coach? Get all dark and sexy like me?" Quentin said, taking in Lucas's tan. Lucas refused Quentin's fist bump, and offered Quentin his hand to shake. Quentin looked automatically troubled this, and when he did eventually shake Lucas's hand, he looked like he was in pain. Emma looked on concerned.

"What's going on?" Emma asked

20 minutes later Emma found herself in a car with her brothers, Quentin, Skills, and Jamie. After questioning Quentin and making him do some simple tasks, everyone had realized that Quentin had been lying about the condition of his hand. Lucas had insisted that Quentin go back to the doctor, and this time, everyone was going with him.

"I can't believe you lied about your hand." Emma hissed, as they walked up to the doctor's office. Quentin didn't say anything.

As they waited in the waiting room, everyone was silence. Emma was in shock; she was also hurt and angry that Quentin hadn't confided in her. This wasn't something she expected him to tell Nathan or Lucas, but he should've told her.

When Quentin was called back into a room, Emma followed. Together they all stood in a room, where the doctor explained that he had told Quentin over a month ago that he had a fracture, and had put him in a cast.

"Quentin hasn't had a cast." Emma said, confused

"I assure you, Ms. Scott. I put the cast on him myself." The doctor said. Emma looked to Quentin in explanation.

"I ripped it off." Quentin said, not looking at her.

"You what?" Emma questioned.

"You heard me Emma!" Quentin snapped, "Don't be stupid."

Emma growled before saying, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure this relationship can only handle one who handles things with stupidity." Then she walked out, leaving Quentin in a stunned silence.

Emma left the office and waited in the hallway for them. Everything in her just wanted to scream and yell. Soon she was joined by Nathan, Lucas, and Jamie.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked

"I'm fine." Emma snapped, "Can we go?"

"We have to give him a ride home, Emma." Lucas said

"Can we wait for him somewhere else?" Emma asked.

"Sure. He's talking to Skills anyway." Nathan said, "Come on, let's go downstairs."

In the elevator the four Scotts stood in silence. While Nathan and Lucas seemed calm that they just lost their best player for the rest of the season, Emma was fuming. She was so angry with Quentin for lying, and for not telling her. And for the way he had just talked to her. Just then the elevator doors opened, and in walked Dan Scott. Emma sighed out an exasperated sigh.

"Grandpa!" Jamie said, excitedly.

"Hi Jamie" Dan said, getting in the elevator, as Nathan pulled Jamie behind him. Emma felt Lucas get tense beside her.

"If you guys wanted to jump me again, now's your chance." Dan said, sarcastically.

"Don't tempt us." Emma snapped, and all 3 Scott men looked at her surprised, but she refused to look at any of them.

Emma had watched Nathan follow Dan out of the hospital and watched as the exchanged words in the front of the hospital. While Emma had been told to stay put, she wasn't in the mood to do what she was told today and decided to join her brother. Emma walked out of the hospital, just as Nathan was turning to go inside.

"Emma, I told you to stay inside." Nathan said, grabbing her to pull her inside.

"I know what you said." She said, pulling her arm away from him. "What are you doing Dan?" she asked

"I had a check up." Dan said, "Emma I …"

"Don't!" Emma said, holding up her hand. "Today is not the day for me to hear whatever story you're going to come up with." Dan looked at his daughter surprised for the second time that day.

"When did you get so much spunk?" Dan questioned, smiling at her.

"I believe you were enjoying your 5 year stint in State prison." Emma said, "Look, clearly we can't ban you from public places and you are clearly so desperate that you are going to hang around town, but you should leave us alone, Dan."

"Emma…" Dan started

"Seriously. Leave Jamie out of whatever game your playing."

"I'm not playing a game, Emma." Dan said

"I don't believe you, Dan."

"Why?"

"Because you only know how to get through life by playing games. But, you don't have anyone left to play with. Get over it, and leave us alone." Emma snapped, before turning and walking away from her father.

"Emma!" Dan called after her.

"Don't!" Nathan said, stopping his father from taking another step.

"She's my daughter, Nathan." Dan said

"And I think you heard what she wants from you. So, if you are really a changed man and just looking to be a good person, do what she says. Leave us alone." Nathan said, before turning away from his father and following Emma back into the hospital.

When Emma and Nathan returned to the hospital, they found Skills and Lucas with Jamie.

"Where's Quentin?" Nathan asked

"Who cares?" Emma retorted

"He said he'd find another ride home." Skills said

"Good." Emma said.

"Em, I know you're mad … but do you think you could just talk –" Lucas started

"Don't even finish that sentence, Lucas Scott." Her brother through his hands up in surrender but dropped the subject.

When the Scotts returned to their house with Lucas in tow, they walked into a room full of chaos. They found a crib, and Haley and Brooke discussing something in the middle of the living room.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked Haley

"I have a surprise for you!" Brooke squealed to Jamie.

But before either of the women could get an explanation out, Peyton walked out with a car seat.

"Brooke I found it!" she called, walking right into Lucas. The room filled with silence immediately, watching the two in their first encounter since the wedding. Emma looked at the two of them hoping that Lucas would just confess his love, but instead he said just greeted her.

"Hey Peyton." He said

"Hey Luke." She said, unsure.

"How about we take a walk?" he asked, glancing around the room at the staring family and friends.

"Okay…" Peyton agreed. Both of the walked toward the back door. Peyton handed the car seat to a confused Emma, before exiting the house.

"How do you think that's going to go?" Brooke asked

"Who know, with the two of them." Nathan responded.

"Why am I holding a car seat?" Emma asked, looking to Haley and Brooke for an explanation.

"I'm getting a baby!" Brooke said, excitedly

"What?" Nathan questioned

"Brooke, you know that you can't just order a baby like a pet, it takes a lot more then that." Emma said, sarcastically, "Like a men, and 9 months, and you know … usually some sort of plan is involved, unless of course you're a Scott."

"Ouch." Haley said.

"Don't mind her. She's in a bad mood. But she's going to turn it around immediately if she ever wants to see the outside world again." Nathan said, giving his sister a look of warning.

"I'm sorry, Brooke" Emma said, looking at a hurt Brooke. "I didn't mean it. Care to explain?"

Emma and Brooke sat in Nathan and Haley's living room sorting through baby clothes. Brooke had explained the foster process she had been approved for, and now they were sitting going through onesies as Nathan and Haley went to go through the attic.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Emma said

"Don't worry about it." Brooke said, "Everything okay?"

"Just .. boy issues mixed with parental issues." Emma said, "Same as everyone else I suppose."

"What happened?"

"Quentin lied about his injury, and I saw Dan today."

"Ew." Brooke said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't like that he's chosen to stick around. What's he want?"

"Who cares?" Brooke said, Emma laughed. "But really, Emma whatever he wants, you don't have to give it to him."

"I know." Emma said

"You don't owe that man anything. And I want you to remember that. I know what it's like to feel guilty to block a parent out, and I don't want you to feel that."

"But I have been." Emma confessed, Brooke looked up at her. "I can't help it. I do feel some sort of guilt, he is my father after all…"

"Look. I'm not going to tell you what to do, because honestly, there is no right answer. But, don't feel guilty. You do what's best for you, and whatever that is; don't let anyone make you feel guilty about it. Not Dan, not Nathan, not Lucas."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I know they don't want to have anything to do with Dan, but if you want to talk to him, or not burn that bridge, don't let Luke or Nathan make you feel guilty about it. And if you don't want anything to do with Dan, don't let him make you feel guilty."

"Thanks Brooke." Emma said, grateful to hear someone say what she needed to hear.

"And about Quentin. I don't know much, but I do know that he loves you. So, whatever he did, no matter how crappy it was, just know that."

"How do you know?" Emma asked

"I just do." Brooke said, "I know love when I see it." Emma smiled.

"I needed to hear that. I've been questioning if he really loves me, especially now."

"He does" Brooke said, "Boys are just stupid." Emma laughed

"Look Brooke, I don't know if this means much … but I think you're going to be a great mom."

"Well, it's only temporary. I only have her for a bit…"

"Well, she'll be the luckiest kid for that bit." Emma said, sincerely. Brooke smiled.

"Thanks, baby Scott." Brooke said, hugging Emma. Emma hugged back.

"So… want to make bets on Luke and Peyton?" Emma asked

"Oh Thank God someone asked. How much?" Brooke asked, whipping out her wallet, as Emma laughed.

Emma had helped Brooke and Peyton move things from Haley and Nathans to their place, while Nathan and Haley interviewed nannies. She stayed for dinner at Peyton and Brookes, which of course was take out because neither of them could cook very well. After dinner, Brooke and Peyton had offered her a ride home, but Emma refused saying that she needed to walk for bit, try and get things off her mind.

As Emma walked around town, she thought about what had gone down today. Had she been too hard on Quentin? She knew that to have a cast on his hand must've been hard on him, but she also knew that if she had kept a secret like that from him, he would've been just as pissed. Emma wondered if Nathan and Haley had managed to actually find a nanny, knowing that Haley wasn't really ready to let a nanny back into the house. Then Emma thought about Dan and what Brooke had said. Emma really needed to stop feeling guilty, and stop thinking about what other people wanted from her. She needed to figure out what she wanted, and she needed to learn not to feel guilty about what she wanted.

As Emma walked up to the school gym, she saw Nathan walking out, looking extremely angry.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, her brother looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked

"I asked you first."

"Your boyfriend has a big mouth." Nathan said

"Yeah, he does. Is he inside?" Emma asked, Nathan nodded.

"I'll be home later." Emma said

"Dan is in there, Em. I wouldn't go in." Nathan said trying to stop his sister.

"I'm not here to talk to Dan, I'm here to talk to Quentin. I'm not going to avoid life because of Dan." Emma said, trying again to get past Nathan. He tried to grab her again. "Nathan, I'll be fine. Go home."

Emma continued to walk into the gym, where she did indeed find Dan. Quentin was nowhere in sight, at first Emma felt fear for being alone with Dan, but that soon disappeared.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dan?" Emma asked

"Remembering." He said, simply.

"Oh yeah? Got a lot of good memories in this school?" Emma asked, Dan said nothing. "Where does shooting your brother rank on your top 10 list?"

"Emma…" Dan started

"I'm not here for you." Emma said, ignoring him, turning to head into the locker rooms.

"Why are you here?" Dan asked, Emma turned to her father.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Dan asked surprised, "You have a boyfriend?" Emma didn't say anything. "Good for you, Em. Is he a nice guy?" Dan asked

Emma looked at her father, and a part of her really wanted to answer him, but a bigger part of him didn't want him to know anything.

"Nicer then you ever were." Emma said, before turning and walking into the locker rooms, leaving a stunned Dan behind her for the second time that day.

When she entered the locker room, she found Quentin packing up his gym bag.

"What did you say to Nathan?" she asked, Quentin looked up surprised to see her.

"I just told him the truth. " Quentin said

"Ah, yes … because you are the king of truth." Emma snapped.

"I'm not doing this with you right now, Emma" Quentin said, trying to move past her. Emma moved in front of him.

"You either do this now, or we don't do it at all." Emma said, staring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quentin snapped

"I can't do this with anymore Quentin, basketball isn't worth your health and it certainly isn't worth you talking to me the way you did today."

"Whatever." Quentin snapped, pushing past her.

"Quentin, if you walk out that door. We are over." Emma said, not meaning it, and hoping to God he would turn around. Her heart sunk as he looked at her, before turning and walking out the locker room door.

Emma had walked home, tears flowing down her cheeks. How could he just walk away? Did she mean that little to him? As Emma walked in the front door, she heard laughs coming from the living room. Emma tried to sneak upstairs.

"Emma! Come in here!" Haley called, Emma sighed before walking towards the living room. Shock moved through her as she saw her mother sitting with Jamie in the living room.

"Mom…" Emma said, surprised

"Emma!" Deb squealed, rushing forward. "How is my baby girl?" hugging Emma tightly, and Emma hugged back.

"I'm … good." Emma said, as her mother released her. "I'm … " Emma started, but she couldn't finish. Emma rushed out of the living room, and up to her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her, she sat on her bed, head in her hands.

Not even 2 minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Emma didn't respond, and the door opened anyway.

"Go away." Emma said, looking up to see Nathan.

"Em, I didn't know you would be so upset. If you don't want Deb here…we can find something else."

"What? No." Emma said, "This has nothing to do with mom."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Can you just go away?"

"Not a chance in hell. Have you been crying?"

"Nathan. Go away!" Emma yelled, standing up, and trying to push her brother out of her room. He didn't budge.

"Emma, stop. What's going on? Is it Dan? Did he say something?"

"No!" Emma yelled, "Just leave me alone!"

"No." Nathan said, grabbing his sister, and pulling her towards him, "What happened?"

Emma shoved out of his arms, and turned away from him yelling, "Quentin and I broke up? Okay? Are you happy now?"

Nathan stood shocked, that was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"What?" he asked, "What happened?"

Emma turned to her brother, "He walked away." She said simply. Nathan nodded, although still confused. Emma looked so hurt.

"Well, he's an idiot." He said

"Or maybe I am." Emma said, sitting on the bed, "For thinking that anyone would ever chose me over the game."

"Come downstairs, Em. I'll get you some ice cream or something." Emma shook her head. But Nathan grabbed his sister, and pulled her up.

"You don't have a choice." He said, pulling his sister out of her room and down the stairs. Haley and Deb were in the kitchen now, both looking up concerned as Nathan dragged Emma in. Emma looked at both of them, trying to hold her tears in. Deb stood up, but before she could make a move, Emma rushed into Haley's arms.

Haley held Emma, trying to whisper comforting things into her ear. Deb and Nathan looked on, both upset to see Emma upset. Emma finally pulled away, still refusing to cry. She looked over at her mother.

"I'm glad your home mom, really." She said

"Me too baby." Deb said

"Who wants ice cream?" Nathan asked, pulling out a carton of chocolate ice cream. Emma let out a small laugh


	16. Life Is Short

**Life Is Short**

"I just find it so hard to believe you two are actually over." Ryn said to Emma as they sat on the hard wood dance floor.

"Well, we are. I haven't talked to him in like 4 days, and we have barely looked at each other. I think it's a clear indicator it's done." Emma said

"But you two were perfect!" Rianna cried out, "And you loved each other so much."

"I don't know about that." Emma said

"You know you did!" Ryn said

"I loved him. I don't know how much he loved me."

"Of course he loved you, he still loves you." Ryn argued, "He's just a guy, and guys are dumb and they have egos so they don't know how to admit that they are dumb."

"Scott told me that when your break up came up at lunch the other Quentin got really upset, and just walked away." Rianna said, "That's got to mean something. Maybe you should just talk to him."

"No." Emma said, stubbornly

"Why? Maybe you two could work this out."

"I'm not approaching him. He did something wrong. He lied to me. I tried to fix and talk about it and then he walked away. So, no, if he wants to figure it out, he is going to have to approach me." Emma said

"I guess that is fair." Rianna said, Ryn nodded, "What did your brothers say?"

"Nothing. I've avoided talking about it." Emma said, "Which is hard because apparently all anyone could talk about this week at school was Quentin and I."

"Yeah… Why is it that Scotts are always being talked about?" Rianna asked, with a joking smirk.

"I don't know. But I can't wait to go somewhere where no one knows anything about me, and live a quiet, not talked about life."

"Aw, but how fun would that be?" Ryn asked

"Very." Emma said, "I should get going. Nathan is probably waiting for me down by the gym." The other girls nodded and then the three packed up their work out bags and said their goodbyes.

Emma hadn't found her brother in the gym where she had left him about 40 minutes earlier before she headed to her work out. She decided he was probably waiting in his car, and decided to head there. As she walked out of the gym, she walked into a large figure. Emma fell to the floor before looking up, and rolling her eyes.

"You know, most days you would be the number 1 person I would be trying to avoid but today, I'm actually thankful it's you and not someone else." Emma said, getting herself on her feet.

"Oh yeah? And who's that?" Dan asked

"None of your business." Emma snapped, "What is it with you and this school? "

"I was looking for Nathan, actually." Dan said

"Why?"

"None of your business." Dan said, though he was smiling jokingly. Emma however was not amused.

"You're right. It's not." She said, picking up her bag and walking past Dan.

"Wait! Emma…" Dan said, Emma turned and waited for him to continue. "I came to ask Nathan if I could come to Jamie's party and give him a gift."

Emma laughed before asking, "And he said?"

"No." Dan said

"Did he say it that nicely?" Emma asked

"No." Dan said, Emma smirked, "But maybe you could …"

"Not a chance in hell." Emma said, before Dan could complete his sentence. "This thing is going to be awkward enough, without you being there. Besides, I told you, all we want from you is to stay the hell away from us."

"Emma…" Dan said.

"Goodbye Dan." Emma said, before walking away from him and out into the parking lot.

As Nathan and Emma walked into the kitchen of the Scott house, Haley was standing there, looking concerned.

"You will never believe what Dan asked me today." Nathan said, "He wanted to know if he could come to the birthday party."

"What did you say?" Haley asked

"No." Nathan said

"Well, your son has been asking all day if his Grandpa Dan was coming today…" Haley said, and Nathan groaned.

"I'll talk to him." He said, before walking out to find Jamie.

"Don't look so guilty Haley." Emma said to her sister in law, "Believe me. This is the right thing."

"I know, its just Jamie wants to get know his Grandpa and it's really hard to tell him no when he just doesn't understand."

"Yeah, I get it. But, you and Nathan are doing what you think is best for him and you should never feel guilty about that."

"Thanks, Em. How are you doing?" Haley asked

"I'm okay."

"Have you heard from Q?" Haley asked

"No." Emma said, "Look, I should get upstairs and start wrapping Jamie's present."

"Em … for what it's worth, I don't think it's really over." Haley said.

"Oh?" Emma questioned

"I just can't shake the feeling that he'll realize how much he messed up." Haley said

"Well, thanks Haley. But, Quentin is pretty stubborn. I wouldn't be surprised if ego ruined our relationship."

"Love trumps ego. Believe me." Said Haley. Emma smiled, but walked away without saying another word.

The party was in full swing and everyone was at the Scott house. Emma had kept everything out of her mind by chasing around kids and playing games. Emma stood and watched as Jamie blew out his candles, and then as Lindsey walked back into the house. Emma had found it strange that Lindsey said that she would still come to Jamie's birthday, and wondered if she would use it as an excuse to get back into Lindsey's life.

As Emma watched Lucas and Lindsey skirt around each other, and make awkward contact, Brooke approached her.

"Spying, baby Scott?" Brooke asked.

"Never." Emma said, dryly. Turning to Brooke she noticed the baby in her hands. Emma held her hands out. "Give her to me." Brooke hesitated, but did eventually hand over the baby.

"You should go mingle, Brooke. I'll take her for a little bit." Emma said.

"No, that's okay!" Brooke objected.

"Please? I've had a really bad few days, and a cute baby is exactly what I need to distract me. I'm just going to walk her around outside. I promise, she'll be okay."

"I trust you, Emma. I just won't to impose." Brooke said

"You aren't. I'm asking you to loan me your baby." Emma said, and Brooke laughed and nodded.

"How pretty are you?" cooed Emma to baby Angie, she looked up a giggled. "Yes, you know you're so pretty don't you?" She repositioned her so that Angie was above her head, "yes you are!"

"Not as pretty as you." A voice said, and Emma looked up surprised. She saw Quentin standing in her back yard.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I … Well, Jamie invited me weeks ago, and I have a present for him," he said holding up a gift, "And you know, I just didn't want to disappoint him. I'm sorry. I really thought I could sneak in and sneak out. I can leave if you want."

"No! It's totally okay, you're allowed to come and see Jamie on his birthday. You don't have to be sorry for that. He's inside … good luck finding him." She said, kindly. Quentin was surprised at how kind she was being after the way he had treated her.

"I do have things to be sorry for though…" Quentin started, "Emma, maybe while I'm here we should talk…"

"No!" Emma objected, and watched as Quentin's face showed hurt, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, now isn't the time. It's Jamie's party, and I'm watching Angie, and … now just isn't the time."

"Okay…" Quentin said, dejected.

"But we will talk. I mean, if you want to."

"Of course I want to… I have wanted to… I shouldn't have walked out of that locker room." Quentin said.

"But, you did." Emma said, "You did. And it hurt. And if you think we need to talk about it, then we will. But, sorry won't fix it, Quentin. So, don't think you can just apologize and I'll come rushing back to you."

"Of course I wouldn't think that. I do know you." Quentin said, laughing. Emma laughed too. "Well, I should go in…" Quentin said, moving past Emma.

"Yeah, of course." Emma said, turning the opposite way, ready to walk around to the front of the house.

"Hey Em?" Quentin called, Emma turned.

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you these past few days…"

Emma smiled, "I've missed you too."

"More then the game." Quentin said, surprising Emma. "I've missed you way more then I've missed the game." And with that he turned and walked in the back door.

Emma smiled, and holding Angie, she began to walk to the front of the house. With talking cooing to the baby, Emma wasn't paying attention and slammed into someone. Looking up, Emma groaned.

"We really need to stop running into each other like this." Dan said, with a smile.

"Or, at all." Emma said.

"Who's this?" Dan asked, reaching out for Angie. Emma jerked the baby back and ignored his question.

"Nathan told you that you couldn't be here… so, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see Jamie on his birthday.. And give him this," Dan said, holding up a present, "But I was denied access. I didn't know Deb was back in town."

"Yeah, she is. Well, as fun as this has been.." Emma said sarcastically, "I have a party to get back to." Dan nodded, and turned away to walk down the driveway.

"Dan!" Emma called, and he turned. She walked up to him, holding out her hand. "Give it to me. I'll make sure he gets it." She said, looking at the present. Dan smiled, and handed her the gift.

"Thank you, Emma. Thank you for doing this for me." Dan said, gently.

"It's not for you, Dan." Emma said, before turning and walking up the driveway.

The rest of the party went well, and Emma had managed to avoid anymore awkward run ins. She hadn't seen Quentin since the back yard, but she did see both Nathan and Deb's face when Jamie pulled out one of Nathans old jerseys. Neither knew how it had gotten there, but both knew that the last person to have it was Dan. Emma thought about telling Nathan, but figured that would cause more drama then it was worth.

Emma was sitting outside looking up at the night sky, lost in her thoughts when her oldest brother approached.

"Hey you." Lucas said, sitting beside her.

"Hey"

"How you holding up?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, pretty good considering I had a house full of screaming children all today."

"And you're ex." Lucas observed

"And yours." Emma said, dryly. "How'd that go, by the way?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess. I'm still holding out hope."

"Good for you, Luke." Emma said, quietly.

"You're getting better at sounding convincing, Em. Keep working on it." Lucas said, with a small laugh.

"I mean it!" Emma said, "Lucas, I just want you to be happy. I promise. And I mean it 100%"

"Thanks kid." Luke said, "I want you to be happy too. Which leads me to, how was seeing Quentin?"

"Good, actually." Emma said, "Still holding out hope."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luke questioned.

"Do you want me to be happy?" Emma asked

"Yes."

"Quentin makes me happy." Emma said, and Lucas nodded.

"And you think you two will work it out?" Lucas asked.

"If today was any indication, yes. He can be very charming."

"Don't tell me that." Lucas said, groaning.

"What?"

"I don't want Quentin to charm you into getting back with him…"

"That's not what I meant. I just meant, today he was saying the right things…"

"Of course he was, most boys do." Lucas said, getting annoyed.

"Yeah. But most boys don't mean them. And Quentin does. If there is one thing I don't question, it's Quentin sincerity."

"That's true. He never does say anything he doesn't mean, he's pretty honest…" Lucas said, "It's actually quite annoying." Emma laughed hard.

"Yeah, it is."

The two siblings sat in silence for a bit until Emma suddenly asked, "What about Peyton?"

"What about her?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"You know what about her," Emma said, "Don't act dumb."

"Hey, watch it. I have grounding privileges…" Lucas said

"Which you've never ever used." Emma said, smiling at her brother.

"Yet." Lucas said, raising his eyebrows at his sister.

"Can you answer the question?" Emma asked.

"We're friends." Lucas said, Emma laughed. "Don't laugh. It's true."

"Friends?" Emma questioned.

"Yes. And just friends. So, drop it." Lucas said, and by his tone Emma knew it would be best to drop it.

Later that night, Emma was sitting in the living room, doing some homework when Nathan walked into house, looking upset.

"Where have you been? And what's wrong?" Emma asked, as Nathan walked toward the living.

"Nothing." Nathan said too quickly, he looked nervous. Emma looked at him confused. "I was at the beach house…"

"As in where Dan is living?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Why?" Emma asked

"I just .. I just did." Nathan said, still looking upset.

"Is this about the jersey?" Emma questioned, Nathan looked at her confused.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked

"Well, I was there when Jamie got it. And I did recognize it…" Emma started.

"It just worries me. I didn't see him, and yet he managed to get in my house and leave a gift?" Nathan questioned.

"He didn't tell you?" Emma asked

"Tell me what?" Nathan said, Emma looked down, "Tell me what?"

"I took the gift from Dan, and I put it in the gift pile."

"You what?" Nathan questioned.

"Look Nathan …"

"When did you see Dan?" Nathan asked, interrupting Emma.

"He was at the party…I didn't let him in!" Emma said, "Anyone can walk up the driveway… Deb wouldn't let him in. And then I ran into him."

"And?" Nathan asked, expecting the rest of the story.

"And he wanted to give Jamie a gift. And Jamie was so disappointed that Dan couldn't be here. And I thought, what the hell?"

"Language." Nathan corrected

"Seriously?" Emma asked, and Nathan gave her a look that told he was being completely serious. "Okay. Sorry."

"I wish you would have told me." Nathan said, "You should have told me."

"I know." Emma said, looking down ashamed.

"So, why didn't you?" Nathan said, sitting down across from his sister.

"Because I didn't know how you would react."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I figured I showed kindness to him, so you and Luke would freak out."

"Emma…" Nathan started.

"It's true, though. You and Lucas don't let me make decisions when it comes to Dan without freaking out."

"We're trying to protect you!" Nathan snapped, getting defensive. "It's like you don't remember what you're dealing with! He hasn't changed!"

"Don't tell me I don't remember!" Emma snapped back, "I remember! But the man has lost everything …"

"Which was deserved!"

"Of course it was, but if he wants to leave Jamie a present, why not? Especially when Jamie loves him."

"Jamie doesn't know him!" Nathan yelled, "And I don't want you making decisions that effect my son!"

"Fine!" Emma yelled, "I'm sorry okay? I had a moment of weakness!"

"Moments of weakness are what Dan Scott feeds on! Don't be stupid, Emma!"

Emma stepped back, she felt like she had just been slapped in the face.

"Nice." Emma hissed out.

"Emma I …" Nathan started, realizing he had gone overboard.

"You're the second guy in my life to call me stupid this week." Emma said, finishing his sentence. "And now, if you excuse me .. I'm going to go to bed, before I do anything else stupid."

And before Nathan could say anything else, Emma walked out of the room. Nathan went to go after her.

"I'd let her cool off." Haley said, walking into the room, surprising Nathan and giving him a very disappointed look.

When Emma entered her room, she was really upset. Nathan didn't have to go off on her like that. Emma called the only person who she knew would listen to her.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Quentin…" Emma breathed out, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No! You're good. Everything okay?"

"Not really…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you mind?"

"No… I don't mind at all." Quentin said, and Emma smiled.

After talking about Dan, and the jersey and the way Nathan had gone off, the subject of them came up.

"I'm sorry I called you stupid." Quentin said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay." Emma said

"No, it's not. And I shouldn't have done it. But, God Em, I miss you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Quentin. I just … I don't want to be one of those girls that always goes back to the guy after he treats her like shit."

"You're right. You're totally right. So, let's not … let's not make it official."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"Let's keep talking, and see where it goes. I'll prove to you that I deserve a second chance, and I'll wait for you to give it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Quentin said.

"But, you're single. And there are plenty of girls in the school that want you… I don't want to stop you from exploring that." Emma said, though she was smirking.

"I don't want anyone else, Emma. You know that." Quentin said, sincerely

"I know." Emma chirped

"Cocky." Quentin observed, laughing.

"I wonder where I could have possibly gotten that…" Emma said laughing, and then she turned serious. "How's your hand, Quentin?"

"It's fine." Quentin said, a little too fast.

"Quentin…." Emma started.

"Look Em, maybe that's a subject we should avoid for a bit."

"So now we cant talk about everything?"

"Em, I'm trying to convince you that I can keep my temper in check and that I wont take stuff out on you. And talking about the one thing that makes me the most angry is not the way to do it…."

"You're right." Emma said, giving in. "Look, I should go…"

"Okay." Quentin said, sighing disappointed. "Well, I'll let you go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Quentin."

"Hey Emma!" Quentin said, stopping her from hanging up.

"Yeah Q?" she questioned.

"You're still my favorite." He said, sounding nervous. He thought maybe she wouldn't say it back.

"And you're still mine." She said, smiling. "Goodnight."


	17. Checking In!

Hey guys,

Sorry for such a long wait. I had finals and such. I hope I kind of mind it up to you with these latest chapters. Keep the feedback coming, it means the world to me.

Xx Thanks !


	18. Cryin' Won't Help You Now

**Cryin' Won't Help You Now**

"He's dying?" Haley asked her husband, "Are you sure? Do you believe him?"

"Look, Hales, I've seen my father be a lot of things but scared isn't one of them."

"Who's scared?" Emma asked suddenly, startling both Haley and Nathan.

"No one." Nathan said, "Where did you come from?"

"Upstairs. Where I usually come from." Emma said, rolling her eyes, "What is your problem?"

"I don't have one." Nathan said, "Look, we should talk about last night."

"No thanks." Emma said, glaring at her brother. "No explanation needed. I'm clear on how you feel and what you think."

"Emma…" Nathan started.

"I have to go to school." Emma said

"I can give you a ride." Nathan said.

"No. I'm going to catch the bus."

"The bus?" Haley questioned, confused

"Why would you do that?" Nathan asked

"Because I don't think anyone on the bus will call me stupid." Emma quipped, before walking past her brother and sister-in-law and out the back door.

Nathan groaned, "Well, that did not go the way I wanted it to."

"Nathan, you have to tell her." Haley said.

"I know. But, I don't know…. Emma might think this means that she has to let him into her life."

"That's Emma's choice, Nathan."

Nathan looked at his wife, and his eyes narrowed, "I am trying to protect my family, Haley."

"I know." Haley said, gently, "But, you can't make her decisions for her."

Emma Scott approached her oldest brothers office. She had been called out of lunch and told to go see him immediately. She knocked on the door and looked inside.

"You called?" she said, looking at Lucas.

"Yeah. I want to talk to you about this Dan situation." Lucas said.

"Oh, not you too…" Emma groaned, "Seriously?"

"Yes. This is serious, Emma."

"Lucas, it was a jersey! It was a birthday present, it's not that big of a deal." Emma huffed

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, confused

"The jersey that Jamie got yesterday, it was from Dan. I was the one that put it in the present pile. Isn't that what you called me down to talk about?" Emma asked, just as confused.

"No. When did you see Dan?" Lucas questioned

"He showed up at the party. I ran into him. It's not a big deal…."

"Okay…" Lucas said, still slightly confused.

"Wait. If you weren't talking about the jersey, what were you talking about? What Dan situation?"

"Nathan didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Lucas sighed, "Ah, I don't know Em. When Haley told me this morning, she failed to tell me you didn't know. I don't know if I should be the one…"

"Lucas Scott! What is going on?" Emma asked, getting upset.

"Dan had Nathan out to the beach house last night." Lucas said.

"And?"

"And apparently… he claims…."

"He claims what?" Emma asked, getting annoyed.

"He claims he's dying. Something about his heart." Lucas said, staring intently at his sister.

"What?" Emma gasped

"Look, Em … we don't know if it's the truth."

"Why would he lie about that?" But when Emma caught her brother's look, she understood. "Oh right, I forgot, Dan Scott. He lies about everything."

"Right." Lucas said, "So, I'm going to check this out. In the mean time, just stay away from Dan, please."

"Luke…" Emma started

"No, seriously. I don't want him pulling this family back into his … game."

"But what if he actually is dying?"

"Then we'll deal with that. But, for right now… don't give him anymore power."

"Okay" Emma said, agreeing. "Is that all?" she said, getting up from the chair.

"Actually, no. Have you talked to Quentin today?"

"No? Why?" Emma asked

"He quit the team." Lucas said, sighing, "I was wondering if you could talk to him…"

"He did what?" Emma gasped, "Why?"

"His hand. Look, could you just talk to him. Convince him to come back…"

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Emma asked.

"I just have a feeling." Lucas said

"Okay, well, I'll try. But no promises." Emma said.

"Hey" Emma said, quietly, approaching the river court.

Quentin looked up from his spot on the bleachers, "Another Scott come to give me grief?" he asked

"No." Emma said, shaking her head, "Who gave you grief?"

"Both your brothers." Quentin said, "Why do they always think they know what's best for people?"

"I don't know. Annoying, isn't it?" Emma asked

"Yes. Very. So, why are you here anyway?" Quentin asked

"Actually, I was wondering if you could give me a ride somewhere… to the beach."

"You want me to give you a ride to the beach?" Quentin asked, confused

"I want to go see my dad, and he's living there." Emma said, Quentin nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go." He said, not asking any other questions. Emma knew he wouldn't, that's why she came to him. She knew that Quentin would just take her; he wouldn't judge or make his opinion know. She knew that Quentin would just be there.

The ride to the beach house was a quiet one. Emma didn't know why she was going, or what she was going to say. She wasn't sure that Dan was telling the truth, but something in her was telling her that she needed to do this.

When they arrived at the beach, Quentin parked the car. Emma stared quietly at the house, a house that the family would often take weekends and holidays when she was younger. She remembered barbequing and swimming in the ocean. She remembered her family in tact. It seemed so long ago, like maybe it was someone else's life.

"Are you going to go in?" Quentin said, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. Let's go down to the beach." Emma said, getting out of the car. Quentin said nothing, but just followed her down to the beach. Emma sat on the sand, and stared out into the ocean.

"What's going on?" Quentin asked, Emma looked at him.

"He's dying." Emma said, when Quentin looked at her confused she clarified, "Dan, apparently Dan is dying. Lucas says he might be lying, but I don't think so."

"Ah, jeeze … "Quentin breathed out, "I'm so sorry, Em. Are you okay?"

"I don't really know." Emma answered, honestly. "A part of me wants to let him go, but a part of me wants to see if he really has changed. I don't know. I don't know why I came here. Maybe I thought I would find some answers." Emma said, turning to look at the big beach house. "But, honestly, I don't know if I want them. I don't know what I want."

"That's okay, Emma. It's okay not to know how to handle this." Quentin said, "You just have to do what's best for you."

"Yeah, but what is that?" Emma questioned.

"I don't know, but I do know I feel like a fool for the way I've been acting… especially over some silly hand injury." Quentin said.

"It's okay. And just so you know, I'm not going to try and convince you to rejoin the team." Emma said

"You're not?"

"No. But, I know you Quentin. And I know you aren't a quitter, and I know that you probably didn't want to walk away from that team, just like you didn't want to walk away from us. So, just think about that." Emma said.

"Yeah… okay…" Quentin said, slowly, thinking about her words. "I will."

Emma stood up suddenly, startling Quentin. And then with no warning, she ran into the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Quentin called after her, running behind her.

Emma threw herself into the ocean, with no fear of how big or cold it was. She didn't care that she was getting her clothes wet or that she still had a ride home to deal with.

"Come in!" Emma yelled to Quentin, laughing as she kicked the waves.

"You're crazy!" Quentin yelled, laughing, but stepping into the ocean.

Emma smiled at the fact the Quentin was joining her in ocean, even though he probably hated the idea. She watched as he slowly made his way in, holding his cast up so it didn't get wet. Suddenly Emma ran toward him.

"Catch me, Q!" she squealed, jumping into his arms. And even though she was wet, and cold, and caught him by surprise, he caught her.

"You caught me." She breathed out, surprised

"Of course I did." Quentin said. "I'll always catch you." Quentin leaned down, but hesitated, not knowing if this is what she wanted. Emma leaned up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. She felt Quentin smile as she kissed him.

"I missed that." She said, with a laugh.

"Me too. But next time, can we do it while dry and not in the ocean in our clothes."

"Sure." Emma said, grabbing his hand. As they walked out of the ocean, Emma looked up. She noticed a man standing on the balcony of the beach house, and quickly realized that it was Dan.

"Emma…" Quentin started, noticing the man to, "If you want…"

"No." Emma said, quickly, "I don't know why I came here. There's nothing here for me. I have everyone I need in my life."

Quentin nodded, and the two of them walked silently to the car, and drove off.

Emma was putting on her clothes that Quentin had put in his dryer, when he came into the room. Emma still had her shirt off, and was surprised when he walked in.

"Hey!" Emma squealed, trying to cover herself up.

Quentin laughed, "It's nothing I haven't seen before." Emma rolled her eyes, and put on her shirt. "You're beautiful." He said. She smiled.

"Your brother just called me, he wants me to meet him at the school gym. I told him you were with me, and he said you should come too. He also asked how much longer you planned on giving him the silent treatment."

Emma laughed, but didn't answer the question. Soon the two were headed to the high school, both smiling with how the day had turned out.

When they entered the gym, the found Jamie.

"Hey, Jamie. Where's your dad?" Quentin asked

"I think he's in the office. Quentin, is it true you can shoot left handed?"

"Yup."

"Show me?" Jamie asked

"Sure."

Emma watched as the two shot left handed free throws, and Quentin gave Jamie some guidance. She smiled at the interaction between the two. Emma watched as Nathan walked in, coming from the offices.

"Daddy! Quentin's teaching me how to shoot left hand free throws!" Jamie said, excitedly. Emma laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked smiling. Then he looked over to the side of the gym, and the smile quickly faded. Emma looked over, and saw her father standing outside the gym.

"You wanted to see me?" Quentin asked, interrupting both of the Scotts sibling's thoughts.

"Yeah" Nathan said, "Yeah. Actually, hold that thought okay? Jamie, um, keep shooting." He said, glancing over at Dan. He began to walk out of the gym. "Oh and Q! You're not quitting the Ravens." He said, before looking at his sister.

"Stay here." He said, before leaving the gym.

"You quit the Ravens?" Jamie asked, shocked

"Yeah, I got hurt little man." Quentin said, in explanation. Emma was no longer paying attention to the conversation going on between Jamie and Quentin and was more interested in the conversation going on outside the gym. She quietly walked over toward the gym doors, and listened to what was being said.

"I need to fix it!" she heard Dan say, "I need to fix all of it. You, us, your sister. I need that peace before I die. Son, let me help you with what little time I have left." Emma stood in shock; maybe her father really was dying.

"Nathan" Dan said, "Please."

Emma couldn't take it anymore, she walked out of the door, and both her father and brother looked up.

"So it's true?" Emma asked

"Yes. Emma … please." Dan said, almost begging. Emma didn't say anything. She just looked at her father.

"Dan," Emma said gently, "That peace you're looking for, I can't give that to you."

Then without another word, she turned and walked back into the gym. She didn't know what to say to Dan, she didn't know how to handle the fact that he was dying. But she did know that what he wanted, she could not give to him.

The next day Emma was there as Quentin rejoined the Ravens, and a new game plan was put into play. She smiled at her boyfriend, knowing that as happy as she made him, the game gave him something she never could. And she was okay with that. Quentin had made it clear that there was room for both in his life.

That night as Emma walked into the kitchen, she found Nathan and Haley having a discussion.

"As horrible as he's been, it's hard to imagine him being gone for good." Nathan said.

"I know there's nothing as important as this family. But if you need closure with your father, I would understand." Haley said.

Emma cleared her throat to let them both know that she was there, and both of them looked up surprised. There was a quiet tension between Nathan and Emma, as she hadn't said a word to him in 2 days.

"Well, I think I'll go …" Haley said, awkwardly, "Do something else." And then she left the room.

Emma went to the fridge to pull out some juice, ignoring her brother completely.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Nathan asked. Emma looked at him, but didn't say a word.

"Well, what can I do to change that?" Nathan asked. Again, nothing came out of Emma's mouth.

"Okay, look. I know you're mad at me. I know your mad I called you stupid, which by the way, I didn't actually say, I just said you were acting stupid." Nathan said, and Emma glared angrily at her brother. Nathan threw his hands up in defense, "Not that that was okay either!" he said, quickly. "And I know that your mad I didn't tell you about Dan immediately, and I should have. I don't know why I didn't."

"Because you cant help but be annoyingly overprotective, Nathan." Emma said, dryly.

"That's true. And I'm sorry. For everything." Nathan said, "The whole thing has me on edge, and I should've dealt with it better."

"Okay." Emma said, simply.

"Okay? Seriously? After two days of silence, you forgive me just like that?"

"All you had to do was apologize. Plus, I'm quite curious about this come back that Quentin was talking about today."

"It's not a come back. Don't call it that." Nathan said

"That's what Quentin called it." Emma said, laughing

"Well, don't."

"But you are going to work with him? Is that true?" asked Emma

"Yeah… is that stupid?" Nathan asked, feeling a little insecure.

"No!" Emma assured her brother, "No. It's not stupid. Good for you, Nathan."

"So … look, I was .. I was going to go to the beach house. Talk to Dan. Do you want to go?" Nathan asked, and Emma looked at him surprised. "I just thought I'd ask, I know I'm not the only one looking for closure."

"I already went." Emma said, this time it was Nathans time to be surprised.

"You what?" he asked

"I didn't go in. But, I went to the beach house. I actually wound up at the beach." Emma explained

"You didn't go in?" Nathan asked

"No. There was nothing for me there. And I understand if you need closure, Nathan. But, I don't think I do. I just want him out of my life, for good." Emma said. "I forgave him a long time ago, but I'm not going to tell him that. I'm not going to give him peace, and make this easy on him. I won't do that."

Nathan looked at his little sister in awe. He didn't know that Emma had thought about this so much, or that she had been to the beach house.

"I guess I should've given you more credit." Nathan said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get it." Emma said. Nathan nodded, and put on his jacket getting ready to go. As he began to walk out of the kitchen, toward the front door, Emma called after him.

"Hey Nate!" she said

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"I agree." She said, Nathan looked at her confused. "With Haley." Emma clarified, but Nathan still seemed confused. "Nothing is more important then this family." Emma said, staring intently at her brother, and hoping he understood what she was saying. Nathan nodded, letting her know that she knew exactly what she was saying.

"No, it's not." He said, agreeing. "I'll be back in a little bit, finish your homework and head to bed."

Emma groaned, "You couldn't do it could you? You couldn't possibly leave the house without bossing me around. God, you can be so annoying."

Nathan laughed, "I must be doing something right." He said, before walking out the door.

It was really late when Nathan finally arrived home that night, and he was emotionally exhausted. He had basically just told his father that it didn't matter that he was dying, that Dan had to stay away from his family. Nathan had thought it through, and after all was said and done, he didn't trust Dan with the family that Nathan had created and worked hard to love and protect.

As Nathan moved towards his bedroom, he noticed his sisters light still on. Shaking his head, and slightly annoyed, he knocked on her door.

"Come in." Emma called, hearing the knock on the door.

When Nathan entered the room, he noticed his sister on the phone, and flipping through a book. Emma looked up and noticed her brothers annoyed look.

"Uh, Quentin, I have to go." Emma said quickly, sheepishly smiling at Nathan. "Yeah, okay, I'll talk to you later. You too, babe." Emma said, before hanging up.

"Do you not hear me when I talk? Or do you just choose to ignore me?" Nathan asked.

"I lost track of time, honestly." Emma said.

"Uh huh." Nathan said.

"Don't be mad." Emma said, smiling.

"You should be asleep, you have school tomorrow."

"You need to learn to pick your battles." Emma said

"And you need to learn to follow directions." Nathan replied, quickly.

"Sorry." Emma said, when Nathan raised his eyebrows. "I mean it." I said.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Nathan asked, approaching the bed. He sat down beside his sister. Looking down, he saw an old photo album. Looking at the pictures he saw a 4-year-old Emma on the back of her 12-year-old brother. Next to that picture is a picture of them and Dan. And next to that one a picture of Dan holding Emma's hand as the entered the ocean.

"Remember this summer?" Emma asked

"Yeah…." Nathan said slowly, with a small smile. "When we were younger, summers at the beach house were the best."

"Yeah, they were." Emma agreed, "We had fun."

"Well, we always have fun." Nathan said, nudging his sister.

"I don't mean, you and me, us. I met us as a family." Emma said, "Sometimes I forget there were good times."

"Well, you were really little."

"Yeah… but I remember. It's just hard to remember, because it's all been overshadowed by bad times."

"Yeah. I get that." Nathan said.

"Remember mom caught you and Peyton making out down by the beach, the one day? She was so upset." Emma said, laughing hard.

"Oh yeah. And Brooke totally pointed her in our direction. She totally wanted us to get caught. I think she was jealous that she didn't have someone to kiss." Nathan said, with a small smile.

"Oh yeah. Brooke came down that summer, I forgot about that." Emma said, "I remember her painting my toes and nails."

"Oh yeah. I think I yelled at her for that." Nathan said

"What?" Emma asked, surprised, "Why?"

"Because she told you that was how you would get all the guys. She was putting bad ideas in your head from early on."

"I was so in awe of her, even back then." Emma said, with a giggle. "That was a really good summer."

"Not all of it." Nathan said, Emma looked up confused. "Remember when you decided to follow me into the ocean, without an adult?"

"Oh yeah… Dan kept telling me over and over, don't go in the ocean, don't go in the ocean. You can't follow Nathan, you're not big enough." Emma said, remembering back.

"And you did anyway." Nathan said, rolling his eyes, "Even then, you didn't listen."

"Shush." Emma said, with a laugh. "That was so scary. The wave just totally knocked me over."

"It was even scarier to watch. One second you were standing there, the next you were gone. And you had no idea how to swim. Dan came out of nowhere, man." Nathan said, thinking back.

"Yeah, I remember being terrified, and then all of a sudden being yanked out of the water." Emma thought back, thinking about that moment, "He was so pissed, remember? He made sure I was okay, and then he took me to the beach house, and he gave me the spanking of a lifetime."

"No." Nathan said, disagreeing, "He was terrified. I remember seeing his face. You know I said to Haley I've never seen Dan scared before earlier, but I was wrong. He was scared that day. When he pulled you out of the ocean, he was white as a ghost. After he realized you were okay, he got angry."

"Really?" Emma asked, not remembering it that way. But, she was four, and didn't really understand what Dan or Nathan had gone through in those moments.

"Really. And I remember the spanking too." Nathan said, "But, being a dad, I gotta tell you, if Jamie ever did something like that, I'd probably spank him too."

"No you wouldn't." Emma said.

"Sure I would. You did something you were told not to, and you put your life in danger. You deserved exactly what you got. You're not a parent yet, you don't know." Nathan said

"Yeah, I guess I did." Emma said, "He didn't let me near the ocean the entire next day, I was so mad."

"Yeah, but you never went in without an adult again." Nathan said

"I guess that's true, I did learn my lesson."

"Not really, though." Nathan said

"What do you mean?"

"You still don't do what your told. If you did, you still wouldn't be up." Nathan said, getting off the bed. Emma groaned.

"Okay, I get it. Time for bed." Emma said, shifting herself under the covers.

"Good." Nathan said, heading towards the door.

"Hey Nate?" Emma asked

"Yeah?"

"How did tonight go?"

"Fine." Nathan said, but Emma could tell he was upset.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Nathan said, "I mean, I don't know how he handled it. But, I think at the end of the day, Dan understands protecting his family. At least, I hope he does. And that's what I did tonight."

"I'm sorry you had to choose." Emma said, Nathan looked confused.

"Between him and us. I'm sorry." Emma said.

"Well, you did too." Nathan said

"Not really, I've really only known us. The him part is a pretty distant memory. The choice was pretty simple for me."

"Well, it was pretty simple for me too." Nathan said, and Emma believed him. She gave her brother a small smile.

"I love you, Nathan." Emma said

"I love you too, kid." Nathan said, "And it's because I love you that I'm telling you that if you don't get up when your alarm goes off, you're so grounded." Emma grounded again at her brother, and Nathan giggled.

"Hey Nate!" Emma called again.

"What?" Nathan said, getting annoyed.

"Dan's been scared for you before, too." Emma said, "The night you took the drugs. He was really scared." Nathan looked intently at his sister, before smiling a little.

"Well," Nathan said, "Like you said, that's a pretty distant memory. Now go to bed, Emma." Nathan said, before turning off her light and shutting the door.


	19. Hate Is Safer Then Love

**Hate Is Safer Then Love**

Emma Scott was trying to get her heart rate down, and desperately trying to quench her thirst by ducking down a bottle of water as fast as she could.

"Whoa! Slow down, Em. You'll make yourself sick." Nathan said, entering the kitchen.

Emma looked up, and smiled. "I'm okay." She said.

"How was the studio?" Nathan asked

"Good. I just freestyled really, I didn't work on anything. It was nice to dance just to dance, and not to be doing a routine. I ran home. I'm exhausted." She answered

"Aunt Emma!" Jamie yelled, running into the kitchen, he had his Ravens jersey on. "Daddy and I are going running! It's part of the come back."

"Don't call it that." Nathan said

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked, laughing, "Are you gonna keep your dad in shape?"

"Yes!" Jamie said

"Good. Jamie, you're his trainer this morning, so no matter how much he complains or no matter what he doesn't want to do, you have to make him!" Emma said

Nathan groaned, knowing that his sister was getting more entertainment out of this conversation.

"Okay I will!" Jamie chirped, happily.

"Promise?" Emma asked

"I promise!"

"Okay. Go outside and get your scooter, I'll meet you out there" Nathan said, before turning to his sister. "Thank you so much for that." He said

"You are quite welcome." Emma said, and then she smiled gently. "You'll be fine, Nathan. I know you have this in you."

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Nathan said, "So, what are you up to today?"

"Um, hanging out with Quentin until the game. I think were gonna get lunch, and then probably stop by the hospital, bring Brooke some coffee or something." Emma said.

"That's nice of you. Sounds like a good plan." Nathan said, "What's up with you and Quentin anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"Are you back together?" Nathan asked

"What?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Well, first you were fighting, then you broke up, then it was awkward, and now your back to hanging out. So, have you gotten back together?"

"Nothing official. Were just seeing how it goes, spending some time together."

"You've hung out everyday for like the last 5 days. If that's not back together, what is?"

Emma laughed, "I don't know. I'm happy, that's all I know."

"Well, good." Nathan said, "I'm glad you're happy. Okay, I'm gonna go. Jamie is probably jumping out of his skin. Be careful, and make sure you get to the game on time tonight. Are you dancing?" Nathan asked

"Nope. I'll be in uniform. But I pretty much get to cheer you guys on from the stands tonight, Junior and seniors are dancing by themselves tonight."

"Cool. Well, have fun today." Nathan said, headed towards the back door.

"You too!" Emma called behind him, with a giggle.

Quentin and Emma sat holding hands at the restaurant table, waiting for their food to come. They were sitting at an outdoor table and the weather was beautiful. Emma looked out at the ocean, and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Quentin asked, gently.

"I don't know. Today is just a good day." Emma said, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Quentin said, "It's always a good day when I'm with you."

Emma smiled, but rolled her eyes. "Lame." She said, laughing.

"Yeah it was." Quentin said, agreeing with her. "But it's true."

"Well, you make my day pretty awesome too." Emma said.

"I want to thank you." Quentin said

"For?"

"Putting up with me. I haven't been easy, and I've said and done some awful stuff, but you've pretty much stuck by me. And, that means the world to me."

"Well, you've been there for me too, Quentin." Emma said, "It's not just a one way thing. You've been incredible in every part of my never ending family drama, I can never tell you how much I appreciate a safe place to land."

"It's nothing." Quentin said

"No." Emma disagreed, "It's everything."

"You make it really easy to be there for you. I can't imagine not being there."

"I love you." Emma said. It was the first time she had said it since they had broken up. But, in the moment it felt right. And the truth is, no matter what her and Quentin had gone through in the last month or so; she had never stopped loving him.

Quentin grinned widely, happy to hear her say it.

"I love you too." Quentin, "You're my best friend, you know?"

Emma smiled, "And you're girlfriend?"

"Of course." Quentin said, "I just didn't want to make it official until you were ready."

"I've been ready." Emma said, "Let's never break up again." She said, giggling.

"Deal." Quentin said, agreeing.

"You ready for tonight's game?" Emma asked, "It's your first one with the new game plan. And your cast…"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I think it will be good." Quentin said, with confidence. "I think it's going to be tough, but I'm up for the challenge."

"You're going to do great, baby." Emma said, smiling.

"Thanks. It'll be cool to have you in the stands tonight, instead of on the floor."

"I'm gonna cheer just for you!" Emma said, winking at him. Quentin laughed.

"You can cheer for the rest of the team, too."

"But, the rest of the team isn't my favorite." Emma said. Quentin smiled widely, and laughed at his girlfriend. Just then the waitress appeared with their food. Quentin looked excitedly at the food, and Emma took the opportunity to giggle at him. The waitress set the food in front of them.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else." The waitress said to them.

"Thank you." Emma said

"And Good luck tonight. Go Ravens!" the waitress said, smiling before walking away.

Emma looked over at her boyfriend, who looked thrilled to have the waitresses support. She winked at him, and smiled sweetly.

"Looks like your someone else's favorite, too." Emma said, and Quentin laughed.

"Yeah, but your only mine." Quentin said.

"We're each other's." Emma said

"And that's all that matters."

Quentin and Emma walked hand in hand into the hospital. Emma glanced around, and felt the tension within herself. Emma never liked hospitals, anytime she had been in one it had never been an happy occasion. She felt Quentin squeeze her hand, and looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's find Brooke." Emma said, "They said she was on the 3rd floor."

Quentin and Emma made their way up to the third floor, and exited the elevator. Once they made their way out of the elevator, they immediately saw Brooke sitting on a chair in the hallway, beside her sat Lucas.

"Brooke!" Emma called, as she walked up to her brother and Brooke, "Has there been any news?"

"No. No news yet." She said, surprised to see Emma at the hospital. "What are you doing here? You didn't have to come. I'm sure you have other things you need to be doing."

"Don't be silly, Brooke." Emma said, "Hey Luke." She said, acknowledging her brother. "We brought you guys some food…But we spilled the coffee on the way to the car…"

"That's okay." Lucas said, "Quentin and I will go downstairs and get something to drink. Come on, Q." Lucas said, and Quentin followed Emma's brother to the hospital cafeteria.

"How you doing?" Emma asked, sitting next to Brooke.

"I'm okay." Brooke said, trying to say it with confidence. "I'm a little worried, but she'll be okay."

"Of course she will. She's a strong baby. She'll be fine." Emma said

"You really didn't have to come, Emma. I know you and Quentin have a game tonight. It wasn't necessary."

"Hey! We all love Angie. Nathan and Haley can't be here, but I could. So, this is just the Scott family expressing their support."

"Well, thank you. How did you know about the surgery anyway?"

"Peyton." Emma said, and Brooke nodded, not surprised.

"She never could keep her mouth shut." Brooke said

"She just wanted to make sure we all knew what you were going through today."

"Yeah…" Brooke said, "Well thank you for coming, I really appreciate it."

"Of course. I hope your food is good." Emma said

"I don't have much of an appetite, to be honest." Brooke said

"You should eat, Brooke. You're gonna need your strength for when she is done surgery."

"You're right," Brooke agreed, "So I see you came with Quentin. Does that mean you two are good again?"

"Yeah. We're really good, actually," Emma said.

"That was fast." Brooke observed

"Yeah, well, I don't know. I guess when you really want to be with someone, you figure it out pretty fast."

Brooke smiled a knowing smile, "You really love him, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. Pretty crazy right?" Emma said, "I never thought I'd fall for a guy like him."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked

"Well, he's a lot like Nathan and Lucas." Emma said, "I just always thought I would avoid the basketball player, the star jock, the cocky popular guy. You know?"

"Both of your brothers are great guys, its hard not to fall for their charms."

"Yeah. But, he's got their ugly qualities too. He's got some Dan in him. That's like my worst nightmare." Emma explained, "But Quentin reigns it in. But, I see it sometimes. In all of them I guess, and I always wonder if one day, that's who they'll be."

"No." Brooke said, "They won't. And Quentin may be stubborn, and he may get angry, and he may be competitive. But, I've watched him, I've seen him. He's gentle, and concerned, and he listens, and looks at you like you're the light of his life. I never saw Dan like that. So, don't spook yourself into thinking that your with Dan, because your not. Not all basketball players are Dan."

"You're right," Emma said, "You are totally right. Thanks, Brooke."

"Anytime, baby Scott." Brooke said, smiling at Emma.

"Here you go." Lucas said, handing Brooke a coffee cup, and appearing out of nowhere.

"Thanks Luke." Brooke said, taking the cup of coffee.

"What were you ladies talking about?" Lucas asked, curious.

"Basketball players," Emma said, "And how annoying the are." She said, with a giggle.

"And how charming." Brooke added, and Lucas laughed.

Emma jumped up and wrapped her arms around Quentin's middle. He put his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. Emma looked up at him.

"They are very charming." Emma said, throwing Quentin and charming wink. Lucas groaned, and Brooke giggled.

"Dancers are pretty charming too. Not to mention enchanting. Basketball players got nothing on them. Believe me, I would know." Quentin said, and Emma giggled and playfully hit him.

"Well, we should take off," Emma said, "But please, call me when you hear anything."

"I will." Brooke said, before hugging Emma. "Thank you again for coming."

"You're welcome." Emma said, "See you at the game, Luke."

Emma grabbed Quentin's hand, and as they were ready to walk out, Quentin stopped her.

"Hey Brooke," Quentin said, Brook looked up. "Good luck."

"Thanks" Brook said, with a small smile

"I don't know if it means much, but I asked my mom to throw Angie into her prayers, and I through a prayer up for her too." Quentin said, Emma smiled widely. Brooke looked at him with so much appreciation, and smiled widely too.

"Thank you so much. That means a lot." Brooke said.

"I'll see you later, coach." Quentin said, before turning and walking out.

"You found him where?" Emma asked, shocked, as she talked to sister-in-law on the bleachers of the crowded gym.

"Walking in the street."

"How did he get there? Don't we have a nanny to keep an eye on things? I think I call her mom."

Haley laughed, "Yeah, I don't know what happened or how he got out, but he was walking down the street."

"Why?" Emma asked

"He wanted to find your dads house. He wanted to give him the thank you card he made him. He found it in the trash. He was not happy."

Emma winced at the information, "Ouch. Sorry Hales. Well, did you take him to Dan's?"

"No," Haley said, "After a lot of soul searching… I just … couldn't."

"I totally understand. Don't feel bad. Maybe Jamie will understand someday."

"Maybe…" Haley said, then she stood up, "Did you see Nathan when you came in?" she asked, looking around.

"No. I think he's in the locker room, why?" Emma answered.

"I just wanted to wish him luck." Haley said, still looking, and then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hales?" Emma asked, concerned, "What? What's wrong?" Emma turned to where Haley was looking and saw what had stopped Haley. Dan was here. Emma groaned. Dan saw both of them looking at him, and slipped quickly behind the bleachers.

"What is he doing here?" Emma asked, upset.

"Who knows? Let's just ignore him." Haley said, and Emma agreed quickly. Suddenly cheers urupted throughout the gym as the Ravens and the coaches entered the gym. Haley and Emma began to cheer along with the rest of the crowd. The team took their places right in front of Emma and Haley.

"Hey! Coach Scott!" Emma yelled down to her oldest brother.

Lucas turned, and Emma smiled at him, "Good luck tonight!"

"We don't need it!" Lucas yelled back, slightly more aggressive and angry then Emma expected.

"Whoa" Emma breathed out, "What's with him?"

"I don't know… I hope he's okay." Haley said, also concerned with Lucas.

Lucas clearly wasn't okay, and it was clearly noticeable when the game started. Lucas spent the game screaming at everyone, including his team, the other team, and referees.

"What is his problem?" Emma growled to Haley, starting to get annoyed. If he yelled at Quentin one more time, Emma was going to go down there himself.

"I'm not sure. But, maybe he's just stressed from the game. Half time might calm him down."

"I hope so, he's being such a dick."

"Language, Emma." Haley reprimanded. "He's still your brother, even if he is being a dick."

Emma laughed, and Haley gave her a small smile, which tried to reassure her.

By the time half time rolled around, both of the Scott girls breathed a sigh of relief. Both were worried about Lucas and Emma was starting to worry about Quentin, Lucas was really pushing him hard tonight. She didn't know if he could put up with it that much longer.

"I'm going to go grab something to drink, Hales." Emma said, getting up from her seat. "I'll be right back."

Emma got up and headed toward the snack bar, passing the dance team on the way.

"Good luck ladies!" she yelled as she passed. They all yelled thank yous back, and smiled at her.

As Emma got in line at the snack bar, she felt a presence behind her; Emma turned, and wasn't surprised to see her father.

"Dan." Emma said, calmly

"Emma." Dan greeted

"You couldn't have picked another line?" Emma asked

"I just wanted to see you." Dan said, and he sounded sincere.

"Well, now you have." Emma said, turning from her father and stepping up to the counter. "Can I just have a coke?" Emma asked the girl behind the counter.

When she got the coke, Emma turned to leave, but Dan grabbed her arm.

"Let go." Emma said, quiet but determined.

"Emma please, just … talk to me." Dan said

"No." Emma said, "Dan, let go. I let you go, and now it's time for you to let me go. Now." And with that she ripped her arm away from her father, and walked quickly back to the bleachers.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked, Emma nodded. Soon, the boys were back out on the floor, and Haley and Emma were back to cheering.

As the game continued, Lucas got more and more angry. While in the first half, he seemed aggravated and nervous. This half, he just seemed hateful and mean. Lucas screamed at Quentin for the 20th time, and Quentin was clearly struggling to meet his standards, Emma had had enough.

"Hey Scott!" Emma yelled down, Lucas turned. "Back off! He's doing the best he can!"

Lucas ignored his sister, and turned back to the game. Emma and Haley continued to watch the game, although it was getting worse by the minute. The other coach seemed to have it out for Quentin, and Lucas seemed like he was ready to explode at any second.

It was towards the end of the game, while Emma was already on the edge of her seat, the best player of the other team, went after Quentin's bad hand. Emma jumped up.

"Quentin!" she yelled, concerned for his well being. She ran down the bleachers, although Haley tried to hold her back. When she reached the court, and reached Quentin, she didn't have time to say anything, because suddenly she her Lucas screaming.

"You're gonna kick me out?" he screamed at the ref. Emma turned

"Yeah kick his ass out!" the other player cockily said. And before Emma could grasp what was going on, she watched as Lucas turned and grabbed the teenager by his jersey. Suddenly, there was chaos on the court. Emma pulled Quentin to the side, while both teams went began to fight. Emma looked up to see Nathan escorting Lucas off the court, but her main concern was Quentin.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Quentin said, keeping his eye on the court, as the fight got broken up. "What the hell is wrong with your brother, tonight?"

"I have no idea." Emma said, feeling the most anxious she had all night.

"This is gonna get bad for coach, huh?" Quentin asked, Emma had her held her arm, and looked up at her brother.

"It already is bad." Nathan said, shaking his head.

"What happened tonight?" Emma asked

"Lindsey is seeing someone else." Nathan said, sadly. Emma sighed.

"Oh God. Poor Lucas. Where did he go?" Emma asked, "Should I go see him?"

"He said he was going to see Brooke. And honestly, maybe give him a night to cool off before you try and talk to him." Nathan said. "What are you guys up to tonight?"

"I don't know, I'm not really feeling a party, honestly." Quentin said.

"Why don't you come over?" Emma asked. "I can make you something to eat, we can just relax."

"That sounds great, actually." Quentin said, "Let me just stop at my house, and change."

"Okay." Emma said, "Do you want me to come with? Or do you mind if I go home and get settled before you come over?"

"No no," Quentin said, "Go ahead. I love you. I'll see you in a bit."

Emma kissed Quentin goodbye before climbing into the car with Nathan.

"I'm worried about Lucas, Nathan." Emma said

"He'll be okay, its just tough news to hear," Nathan said, "Don't worry about him."

Emma didn't say much the rest of the car ride. Both siblings seemed lost in their own thoughts, thinking about their oldest brother. Emma had never seen Lucas behave the way he had tonight, he just seemed so angry and so hateful. Lucas had gone through a lot in his life, and Emma had never seen him react like this. When they arrived at their house, Emma quickly went upstairs and changed into comfortable. On her way downstairs, she dialed Lucas's number. As she entered the kitchen, and began to go through the fridge and cabinets she got his voicemail.

"Lucas" Emma said, "It's me. I'm worried about you. I heard about Lindsey, and I know you probably don't want to talk about it, and that's fine. But I just wanted to let you know that I love you and that I'm always here for you. So, call me when you get this, please. Let me know your … okay. I love you, big brother."


	20. Regarding Season 6, Please Read

Hi all,

Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Greatly appreciated. I just wanted to let you know that I will be going on into season 6, and I'm very excited. I've totally fallen in love with writing this story, and I hope you love reading it as much as I love writing it. I know there have been some questions about whether I would continue or not, so I just wanted to let you know. I also wanted to address your questions about Quentin… as of right now … I don't know. I haven't decided whether or not I want to follow the show or do my own thing. I honestly think it will be a game time decision. I do have ideas for either way, whatever I chose to do.

Thanks again! Much love Xx


	21. What Comes After The Blues

**What Comes After The Blues**

Emma Scott fluttered open and she saw the morning light. A small smile appeared on her face. Noticing Quentin's arm still wrapped around her waist, she wondered how she could possibly get out of bed without waking him. Gently she moved his hand off her waist, and she scooted out of the bed. She had managed to sit up on the edge of the bed, but just as she stood, a hand grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Quentin said, as Emma flew back on to the bed laughing.

"I was going to get up and get my day started. We need to have breakfast, and get packed, and then head back to Tree Hill." Emma explained

"We have time." Quentin said, kissing his girlfriend.

The day before Emma and Quentin had driven down to the beach. Another guy on the team had allowed them to use the house. Emma of course, told Nathan that a bunch of them were going to the beach and staying over.

"Quentin, I told Nathan we would be home by the afternoon."

"He won't miss you, I promise. I, however, will if you leave this bed." Quentin said. Emma giggled. Quentin kissed her again.

"You're supposed to meet him at the gym at like 4!" Emma said, protesting again.

"And I will get there, come on, just a little while longer…" Quentin said, kissing Emma for the third time. This time, Emma gave into the kiss, and was rolling on top of Quentin.

"So much for a 'just a little while longer'" Emma said, panting and giggling. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Get me naked when I know we should be doing something else!" Emma exclaimed, laughing.

"I don't do anything! It doesn't take much convincing, you just find me irresistible. How is that my fault?"

"Oh. That's it, huh? It's my fault?" Emma asked.

"Yup. You have no self control!" Quentin said, teasingly.

"Shut up." Emma said, laughing. And then she pushed herself out of bed.

"Are you sure you don't want one more round?" Quentin said, laughing.

"Seriously." Emma said, "Shut up. I'm going downstairs, I'll make you some breakfast, and then we can hit the road."

"Sounds good, baby." Said Quentin, as he got out of bed.

"Good!" Emma said, before walking out of the door.

Emma was in the kitchen scrambling eggs when her phone went off, hurrying over, she checked who it was.

"Damn, it's you." She said, answering, "Hi."

"Language, Emma." Nathan said, correcting her, "And thanks."

"Sorry, I was just hoping you were Lucas. He hasn't returned my calls in a week. Nathan, maybe you should just go over there? I know he doesn't want to be bothered, but honestly, enough is enough."

"Already done." Nathan said

"And? How is he?"

"Not good. He smelled like alcohol, and had a Mohawk."

"He had a what?" asked Emma, surprised.

"A Mohawk." Nathan said

"Are you being serious? Nathan, this is not a time for jokes."

"I wish I was kidding." Nathan said, "Anyway, he was totally hung over, and miserable. Haley said she's gonna go over later and take care of it."

"So, you had to send in back up? It must be really really ugly."

"Yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were good."

"I'm fine, Nathan," Emma said, groaning. "I've been gone for like 24 hours."

"Yeah, well, here's the thing. I figured, oh, she's going in a group, safety in numbers, she'll be fine."

"Exactly!" Emma exclaimed

"So, how is your group? How are Ri and Rynn and Alex and everyone else?"

"They're good. We'll all be home soon."

"That's really funny," Nathan said, seriously.

"What is funny about that?"

"Because I saw them all out for breakfast this morning." Nathan said. Emma froze.

"Oh…" Emma said, not sure what to say.

"Yup. Isn't that the funniest thing?" Nathan asked, but you could tell he didn't find it funny at all.

"Nathan…. Listen…"

"Save it. You're busted. We'll talk when you get home."

"Can't you just tell me how long I'm grounded for now?" Emma asked

"And miss seeing you squirm, not a chance."

"Ugh" Emma groaned

"So I'll see you in a few hours?"

"I guess." Emma said

"Great. See ya, Em."

"Bye, Nathan."

"Oh, and Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you know that anything you try and do, I've done, and I've done it better." And with that, Nathan chuckled, and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Quentin said, walking into the kitchen, and startling Emma. Emma turned to her boyfriend with an annoyed look on her face.

When Emma walked into the house, Nathan was in the living room. Emma tried to sneak past but Nathan wouldn't allow it.

"Ah! My little delinquent! You're home." Nathan said, "Come here, Emma."

Emma sighed, but walked into the living room. Nathan stared at his sister, smirking a little, but his eyes were very serious.

"Sit." Nathan said, and Emma did as she was told.

"Look, Nathan…" Emma started, but Nathan held his hand up, stopping his sister before she started.

"Whatever story you are about to come up with, I don't care."

"What?" Emma asked

"You shouldn't have done it." Nathan said, "You lied to me, you went off where you knew I wouldn't want to go."

"Nathan…" Emma tried to interrupt.

"You are not going to convince me otherwise, Emma. You shouldn't have done it."

"I know." Emma agreed

"So? Why did you? Why did you lie to me? I thought we were past that?"

"We are! I just wanted a night alone with Quentin, and you would have never agreed!"

"You don't know that… how could you? You didn't ask." Nathan said, staring at his sister intently

"Okay." Emma said, "I agree. So, what would you have said if I asked? Would you have said yes?"

"Probably not." Nathan said

"See!"

"What responsible parent would let their 15 year old go off with her boyfriend for a night?"

"You and Peyton spent tons of nights together when you were fifteen, Nathan!" Emma yelled, getting upset.

"I said responsible parent!" Nathan retorted.

"You're not my parent!" Emma yelled, "You're my brother!"

"No brother would want his sister spending the night with her boyfriend either!"

"But, they wouldn't be this upset about it!" Emma said

"Well, I can't be like every other brother, Emma!" Nathan yelled

"You could! You just choose not to! You go into hyper parental mode, and you know what Nathan? It's getting pretty damn annoying."

"I don't care how annoyed you are, this is the way it's going to be! So, get used to it, kid!" Nathan said, yelling, and standing up.

"I hate you! You are being ridiculous!" Emma yelled, also standing up.

"No, Emma. You are being ridiculous. And you are acting like a five year old!"

"Whatever." Emma huffed, "Can you just ground me and get it over with so I can go to my room?"

"I wasn't going to ground you, Emma." Nathan said, getting quiet.

"What?" Emma asked, surprised.

"I wasn't going to ground you. I was going to let it go, after talking about how I hate when you lie to me. Until you went all five year old on me, and decided to throw a fit."

Emma looked down, embarrassed now. She felt bad for freaking out, but she really thought Nathan was going to lock her in her room for the next… forever.

"I'm sorry, Nathan." Emma said

"You should be." Nathan said, "I have to meet Quentin." He said, starting to head towards the door.

"Wait! Nathan!" Emma said, from behind him. Nathan turned, "I really am sorry."

"Yeah, I know you are. That doesn't help me right now, but I'll get over it." And with that, Nathan walked out of the house. Emma groaned to herself.

While Nathan and Jamie headed to the gym, Emma decided to go check on her oldest brother. Standing on the porch, she knocked on her brother's bedroom door. When Lucas answered the door, he had no hair and Emma couldn't help but looked a little shocked.

"Don't look like that." Lucas said, "I don't look that bad."

"No, you don't. You look as handsome as ever." Emma said, smiling at her brother.

"That sounds like something a little sister would say out of pity."

"Just let me in, big brother." Emma said, and Lucas stepped aside, letting Emma into his room.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" Lucas asked

"I can't come visit my brother?" Emma asked

"When do you ever just visit me? I think you're checking up on me, just like everyone else has."

"I am." Emma said, "How are you Lucas?"

"I'm fine. The girl I wanted is just seeing someone else. That's all. Why shouldn't I be okay?" Lucas asked, sarcastically.

"I can think of several reasons you should be more then okay, actually."

"What?" Lucas asked, surprised

"Lindsey was great, Lucas. But she wasn't the one for you and it's time that you realized that…"

"Emma…"

"No! I have kept my mouth shut long enough. I never doubted that you loved Lindsey. But you never loved her the way you loved Peyton."

"Emma, you're out of line. And you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong!" Emma said, "And I'm not out of line. I'm hoping that if I'm ever pining over someone who isn't my meant to be, you'll tell me. And I'm hoping that if I'm ever in love with someone, and I just don't know it you will tell me!"

"Emma, you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything about love!" Lucas yelled, "You're fifteen!"

"I know to follow my heart! I know not to run from the truth! And I know not to avoid something that is real! And you are doing all of the above Lucas!" Emma yelled. "So, snap out of it. Stop pouting. Get over Lindsey, and go tell Peyton that you're in love with her and that you want to give her her happy ever after!" And then, leaving her speechless brother behind, she left Lucas's room, and slammed the door behind her.

As she stomped down the steps, she ran into someone. Emma looked up to see Lindsey, she stepped back in surprise.

"Lindsey…" Emma said, "How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough." Lindsey said

"I'm sorry." Emma said, apologetically, "Lindsey, really… I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Lindsey asked, "Telling your brother the truth? Don't be. He needs to hear it."

Lindsey gave Emma a small smile before walking past her and up to the door.

"So why are you here?" Emma asked

"To tell Luke the book is finished and that so are we." Lindsey said, before turning and knocking on the door. Emma nodded and turned, walking fast down the path. Emma could be nosey, but she wasn't stupid enough to stick around for that conversation.

When Emma returned home, she found Nathan and Haley waiting downstairs on the couch.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked

"Waiting for Jamie." Haley said

"Why?"

"We've convinced him to get back into the pool. He's upstairs getting changed and putting his water wings on."

"He's going in the pool?" Emma asked, surprised, "But he hasn't been in there since the accident? How did you convince him to go swimming?"

"We just talked about being scared earlier." Nathan said, "By the way, you're boyfriend can be a total jerk."

"I know. What did he do?" Emma asked

"He just was really hard on me today while we were working out." Nathan said, "He just expects way too much from me…."

"I don't think so, Nate. He may expect a lot but it's only because he believes in you." Emma said, "Kind of like you believed in him." Nathan thought about it, and smiled at his sister.

"Okay!" Jamie yelled, running into the living room, "I'm ready!"

"Okay buddy!" Haley said, running up to him, and making sure his water wings were on safely.

"Let's go!" Nathan yelled, opening the back door. Jamie rushed out, with Haley running behind him. Emma laughed at the two of them, sometimes Jamie reminded her of herself when she was that age. Emma followed her brother outside and joined him at the side of the pool, where Jamie and Haley already were. Jamie stared intently at the water, concentrating hard, and thinking about a lot.

"I'm James Lucas Scott!" Jamie yelled, and then he ran and jumped into the pool. Emma joined her brother and sister-in-law in cheering for the little boy. Then Emma watched as her brother and Haley held hands and ran and jumped into the pool. Emma laughed at the two of them and Jamie and watched as they splashed in the water.

"Come on Aunt Emma!" Jamie called from the pool, "Get in!"

"I don't think so," Emma said, "I'm not as crazy as your mom and dad."

"Sure you are!" Haley said, laughing

"Come on, it feels great!" Nathan yelled to his sister, smiling.

Emma smiled and laughed, and then she launched herself into the pool. The small family splashed and swam around for a long time, even though three out of the four of the family were dressed in regular clothes. Jamie had the time of his life, splashing around with the three of the most important people in his life.

"Where are you off to?" asked Emma, as she saw Haley getting ready to leave the house.

"To see Lucas, he called me."

"Oh." Emma said stiffly.

"Is everything okay with you and Lucas?" Haley asked

"We got into it today." Emma said

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. I just confronted him about how he's been acting, and told him to start following his heart and to stop lying to himself."

"Wow," Haley said, wide eyed and amused, "You didn't hold back, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Emma said

"Didn't hold back on what?" Nathan asked, walking into the room.

"Apparently, your sister laid into Lucas today." Haley said

"Wow, yelling at one brother wasn't enough?" Nathan asked, only slightly amused.

"Well, he deserved it. He's being an idiot."

"Don't call your brother an idiot, Emma." Haley said

"Why? It's the truth!" Emma said, working herself up.

"I don't care if it is the truth, you know better then that. So, knock it off. I've let you off the hook once already today. You only get one free pass." Nathan said seriously, and Emma knew better then to push it, so she just groaned in response.

"Well, I'm going to go meet him." Haley said, "I'll see you two later."

And with that, Haley walked out of the house leaving Nathan and Emma staring at each other intently.

"Want to go to the gym with me?" Nathan asked, breaking the tension. "Your boyfriend will be there."

"Okay!" Emma said, with a bright smile, "Anything to hang out with my sexy boyfriend." This time it was Nathan who groaned.

"Go get some shoes on," he instructed, "You have five minutes to meet Jamie and I in the car."

Emma and Jamie watched from the bleachers and Nathan and Quentin went head to head in one on one. Emma grimaced at every failed basket and dunk on Nathans behalf, and watched as he became more and more frustrated. She listened as Quentin talked trash, and several times yelled at him to knock it off, sometimes he could just be mean. Emma wanted Nathan to have a comeback, but after every missed attempt, she felt that the goal wasn't as far in reach as she thought.

Emma had started to give up hope for Nathan, but Jamie didn't. He sat on the sideline cheering him on, time and time again, no matter how many times Nathan failed at getting the ball into the basket.

"Come on dad! You can do it!" Jamie yelled

And maybe, those were the magic words, because this time, when Nathan went to put up the ball, he got passed Quentin, and dunked successfully. Jamie cheered, and Emma jumped off the bleachers in excitement. Quentin seemed to be in shock.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, mouth wide open.

"I can do this" Nathan said, then looking over at Jamie he said, "We're going to do this."

Nathan and Quentin played for a little while longer, and the achievement of dunking on Quentin seemed to give Nathan a little more confidence, and his game slowly began to improve. Finally, the work out had come to the end, but the mood between the four had greatly improved.

Nathan took Jamie into the locker room so he could get changed, while Emma and Quentin waited in the gym for them.

"Hey baby" Quentin said, wrapping his arms around Emma and lifting her up. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled before kissing him.

"Hey you." She said softly, "Do you know how sexy you are when you play basketball?"

"Not as sexy as you." Quentin said, Emma responded by kissing him again.

"Oh! Could you two not?" Nathan said, disgusted, as he walked out of the locker room, "Seriously, do you two ever give it a break."

"No!" Responded both teenagers at the same time, and then they looked at each other and laughed.

"You two are worse then Haley and I when we were in high school." Nathan said

"Oh no we aren't!" Emma argued, "You and Haley were disgusting. You were like, glued together. In fact, you still are."

"Have you seen the two of you lately?" Nathan asked his sister, with his eyebrows up, "Seriously, it's like you're on one of those teen shows on the CW. It's gross."

"Whatever, Nathan," Emma said, annoyed.

"I can't help it," Quentin said to Nathan, seriously, "You're sister is just so sexy."

Nathan growled and glared at Quentin, as Emma laughed. "Quentin, don't ever call my sister sexy again."

"Hey, you should just be thankful I'm not like you." Quentin said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked

"Well, I haven't asked her marry me, have I?" asked Quentin, and Emma laughed as Nathan glared even more at Quentin.

"Are you and Aunt Emma going to get married?" asked Jamie, getting confused by the conversation.

"We might, little man," Quentin, said, "Do you want your Aunt Emma to get married, we could do it like next week!" he said, still with the grin on his face.

"Absolutely not. They are not getting married, Jamie. Quentin is just playing a silly joke, that's all."

"I don't know, I kind of like the idea." Emma said, with a grin matching Quentin.

"Over my dead body." Nathan growled at his sister, he was not amused with this game.

"That would make you such a hypocrite." Emma said

"Damn right it would." Nathan said, seriously before he grabbed Jamie's hand and walked away.

"Language, Nathan!" Emma called after him, laughing. Then she was turned to Quentin, "That was cute, what you just did there. Very amusing."

"Thanks," he said, smiling gently, "But, I wasn't really kidding."

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"I want to marry you, Emma." Quentin said, leaving Emma stunned.


	22. Touch Me I'm Going To Scream

**Touch Me I'm Going To Scream **

"You – you – you what?" Emma stuttered out, shocked. She stared at Quentin, with her mouth wide open. And Quentin burst out in laughter, and Emma realized that he was playing the same joke he had just played on Nathan. Emma glared at her boyfriend, not amused at all.

"Like I would ask you to marry me, you think I wanted to marry you?" Quentin said, through laughter, "I can't believe you believed that."

Emma looked at him, hurt appeared in her eyes. Although she didn't want marry him, especially not now. His last statement had hurt her, and he didn't even notice as he continued to laugh at her.

"Very funny, Quentin," Emma said, turning away from him, "I'm glad you got some entertainment," she said as she walked away, leaving a confused Quentin behind her.

The next morning found Emma Scott sitting on the couch as she watched Nathan and Jamie replay what had happened last night on Jamie's plastic basketball hoop. Her phone buzzed for the fourth time that morning, Emma looked down to see Quentin calling. Again, for the fourth time that morning, she ignored his phone call.

"Hey, Jamie and I were gonna head to practice, see how the boys are doing. Want to come?" Nathan asked

"No thanks."

"You don't want to see Quentin."

"I don't have to spend all my time with him, Nathan," Emma snapped at her brother, "I'm an independent person."

Nathan through his hands up in defense, "Whoa! I know. I just thought I would offer, I know that you like to watch him play, sometimes. Is everything okay?"

"Fine." Emma said, stiffly

"Oh yeah, I really believe you. You were very convincing." Nathan said, raising his eyebrows at his sister.

"Can you just leave it, Nathan?" Emma snapped, raising her voice and getting off the couch and heading toward the back door.

"Hey! Wait!" Nathan called after his little sister, "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Emma yelled, opening the back door

"Where?" Nathan called, but Emma had already walked out of the back door and slammed the back door.

"Uh oh," Haley said, walking into the living room, "What is with her?"

"I have no idea." Nathan said, stunned.

"Trouble in paradise?" Haley asked

"I doubt it. They couldn't keep their hands off each other yesterday," Nathan said, "I'm really confused. Teenagers man, did I have mood swings like that?"

Haley laughed at her husband, and her facial expression told him that he used to have mood swings exactly like the one his sister just had.

"Is this how the next 5 years are going to go?" Nathan asked

"And probably longer, she is a girl, after all." Haley said, patting her husband on the shoulder.

"What did you do to my sister?" Nathan asked Quentin as he came out of the locker room, done with practice.

"I didn't do anything," Quentin said, "But she won't pick up any of my damn calls. She's crazy. She just stormed out last night, and now she's ignoring me."

"And you didn't do anything to prompt that?" asked Nathan

"No man! I don't know what has gotten into her," Quentin said, "But, if she keep ignoring my phone calls, I'm gonna start ignoring her. She how she likes it."

"Wow, you really know how to deal with women, don't you?" Nathan asked, shaking his head.

"You have any suggestions? She's your sister."

"No man," Nathan said, "She totally went off on me today and I didn't do anything."

"Maybe she's just PMSing." Quentin said

"If I had anything suggestion it would be not to ask her or say that in front of her." Quentin nodded his head, laughing.

"He said he didn't want to marry you?" asked Ryn, still a little confused, as her and Emma sat on the dock

"Yeah! He just laughed, and made it seem like the most ridiculous thing in the world."

"But, aren't you glad he didn't actually want to marry you?"

"Well, yeah." Emma said, nodding.

"Then what's the problem?" Ryn asked

"He just made it seem like it was the most ridiculous thought in the world, marrying me. And I'm not saying that it isn't ridiculous right now, but I mean, did he have to make it seem like the idea was laughable?"

"He probably didn't mean it."

"He couldn't even tell I was hurt by it." Emma said, "He just kept laughing."

"Well, boys can be really stupid when it comes to that kind of stuff. Maybe you should just tell him."

"I shouldn't have to tell him! He should know!" Emma said, "How could he not know that it would hurt me?"

"I don't know, Emma. But, I'm sure he didn't mean it. That boy is crazy about you, and I'm sure that one day he will want to marry you."

"You think?" Emma asked

"Yeah. When people see the two of you, they think of you guys as like Naley 2.0 or something."

"Naley?" Emma asked, confused.

"Nathan and Haley."

"What?" Emma exclaimed, laughing

"That's what people call them! It's so obvious that you and Quentin are soul mates and are going to be together forever. How could you not be?"

"We're in high school, doesn't every high school couple think that?" Emma asked

"You two are different. You can just tell by the way you two look at each other and the way you two move around each other. I just know you two are a forever kind of thing. Don't you guys think you're a forever kind of thing?" Ryn asked

"Of course I do," Emma said, "I can't imagine life without Quentin in it. But, I don't know, apparently he doesn't think the same. Apparently the idea of marrying me and spending our life together is laughable and a joke."

"I think you're reading to much into a joke. You should just talk to him."

"No." Emma said, stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Okay. Fine, don't talk to him and stay miserable." Ryn said

"I'm not miserable!" Emma argued

"Yes you are. Whenever you and Quentin aren't talking or on bad terms, you are miserable."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is!" Ryn said, "You two are much happier when you are together, and both of you are so sad when your apart."

"I'm very independent." Emma said, still being stubborn.

"I'm not saying you aren't, I'm just saying that you are happiest when you are with Quentin. And the same goes for him, this isn't a one way street." Ryn said, and Emma smiled at the fact that Quentin was always happiest when with her.

"You really think he's happiest when he's with me?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah, for sure." Ryn said, putting her arm around Emma's shoulders and giving her friend a hug.

"Where've you been?" Nathan asked his sister as she walked into the house. Emma rolled her eyes at her brother and opened her mouth to respond.

"And don't say out!" Nathan warned, "It will not go over well."

"I went to the dock with Ryn. No big deal." Emma said

"And you couldn't have told me that before you stormed out of the house?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't know that was where I was going to end up. What is with the third degree? I'm home, I'm safe, everything is fine. Let it go." Emma said

"I don't think you understand the concept of who, what, where, when, and sometimes even why. I know we've been over it several times, but perhaps we should go over it again?" Nathan asked, raising his eye brows at his sister.

"Perhaps we shouldn't. Seriously." Emma said, sitting at the counter.

"Okay then. So, next time you decide to freak out and storm out of the house, a simple, this is where I'm going and this is when I'm coming home. Got it?"

"Yes, Nathan." Emma groaned, rolling her eyes again.

"So you want some news that I think will make you happy?"

"Sure." Emma said, "But I doubt anything is going to change my mood."

"I don't know, I think this will flip your mood completely."

"What is it?" Emma asked

"So, no one had heard from Lucas since last night…" Nathan started

"That's supposed to make me fell better?" Emma questioned.

"Or Peyton. No one had heard from her either." Nathan said, continuing. Emma looked at him confused. "And today, we heard from both of them. They're together, they were out all night together."

"Are you serious?" Emma yelled, jumping out of her chair. Then she began to jump up and down. "Yes!" she yelled. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Nathan laughed, "Calm down, we don't know anything."

"Oh please!" Emma said, "They're so getting it on! And admitting their undying love for each other. I bet he comes back engaged!"

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, and don't ever talk about our brother getting it on again. Gross." Nathan said, "Now for news that you might not be as happy about, because it certainly pissed me off."

"Uh oh, what did Quentin do now?" Emma asked

"Nothing. This has nothing to do with Quentin." Nathan said.

"Dan?" Emma asked

"No."

"Well, who then?"

"Our mother."

"Oh. You mean the nanny, that isn't really a nanny?" Emma asked

"Yes. Her."

"What did she do?"

"She's dating some freak on the internet. And today I found her topless in the pool."

"What?" Emma gasped

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Where was Jamie?"

"Thank God, no where around. But, do you believe that?" Nathan asked

"Honestly, yes. You know how nuts mom can be. Whatever. As long as it's because of some guy, and not cause she's poppin pills again."

"You don't care that she's dating someone online? Or stripping in our pool?"

"Is she murdering anyone?" Emma asked, trying to put the whole thing in perspective for Nathan.

"No. Not that I'm aware of." Nathan said, giving his sister an annoyed look.

"Then no, I don't care." Emma said. "Are you shooting with Quentin tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. Why? You want to come this time?" Nathan asked

"No, but some of the girls and I are going to try and coregraph a new number tonight, so I was just going to ride with you when you went."

"Okay, that sounds good." Nathan said, "Am I also to assume I'm giving you a ride home?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you? That makes the most sense."

"Well, it's made the most sense everytime you, me, and Quentin have been together, but he usually winds up giving you the ride home, so I thought I would ask. Why are you so mad at him anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about this with you." Emma said

"Well, you should consider talking about it with him." Nathan said, and Emma rolled her eyes at her brother before walking out of the kitchen and up to her room.

Quentin was sweaty and gross, after just playing Nathan in a game. Nathan was getting better, and he was really starting to push himself. Quentin would never tell him, but he was really proud of his progress. Quentin had sent Nathan home, and now he was walking quickly toward the girl's locker room, where he hoped to find Emma.

He saw the other girls leaving the locker room, all looking exhausted and sweaty too.

"Is Emma in there?" he asked Rianna

"Yup. Last one." She responded, before walking off with the other girls.

Quentin stalked into the locker room, angry. Pushing the door open and walking in, he noticed Emma at her locker, pulling out extra clothes from her locker.

"Why aren't you answering my phone calls?" Quentin asked loudly, scaring Emma. Emma jumped and grabbed her heart, before spinning around to face Quentin.

"Jesus Christ, Quentin. You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm asking you why you haven't been returning my phone calls. I've called you like 13 times today. What the hell, Emma?"

"You still haven't figured out what you did?" Emma asked, getting just as angry as Quentin

"I didn't do anything!" Quentin yelled.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? How dense can you get, Quentin?" Emma yelled

"How crazy can you get?" Quentin said, "Why don't you just tell me what I did?"

"You laughed at the idea of marrying me!" Emma screamed, "You laughed!"

Quentin stopped, stunned in his place. "What?" he whispered, surprised.

"You laughed." Emma said, lowering her voice.

"Emma I … " Quentin started

"You laughed, Quentin. You laughed at the idea of spending the rest of your life with me."

"No!" Quentin objected, "I laughed at the idea of marrying you now. That's what I laughed at."

"You seemed surprised that I fell for the joke." Emma said, hurt apparent in her eyes. "Why would it surprise you? It would only surprise you if you don't want the same thing as me."

"How can you even question that?" Quentin asked, also hurt. "Of course I want to be with you forever."

"Then how come marrying me was such a joke?" Emma yelled, stepping closer to her boyfriend

"Because your fifteen!" Quentin yelled back, "But that doesn't mean I don't want the same thing as you. I just don't want to marry you right now, and you don't want that either. I don't understand what you're so upset about."

"I'm upset because you found the idea of forever laughable!"

"No I didn't!" Quentin said, "There's nothing funny about forever with you!"

"Well, if it's not funny, what is it?" Emma asked, still yelling.

"It's perfect!" Quentin yelled back, before grabbing Emma and slamming his lips against hers. Emma kissed back passionately. Emma jumped up and wrapped her legs around Quentin, and he caught her legs with his arms, before slamming her up against the lockers. Emma grunted in pain, but mostly in passion. With legs still wrapped around Quentin's legs, she pulled Quentin's jersey over his head. Quentin kissed Emma's neck and made he way down to her chest, before pulling her shirt off her.

Emma exited the locker room shower with Quentin right behind her. Both were smiling widely.

"I cannot believe we just did that." Emma said, "We have absolutely no self control."

"None whatsoever," Quentin said, agreeing.

Emma and Quentin both began to dry themselves off and put their clothes on.

"We just had sex in the school shower. That is a total Brooke Davis move." Emma said, still shocked at herself. "I don't know what you do to me Quentin, but I don't think clearly when you're around."

"That makes us both, baby." Quentin said, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed her neck. Emma leaned into him, and giggled. Then she suddenly pulled away.

"No Quentin!" she yelled, laughing, "We can't! We cannot do it again! Come one, let's go get some food."

Quentin laughed at his girlfriend, "Okay" he agreed.

"Ah, shit. Nathan called. Let me call him back and let him know what we're doing."

"Okay, I'll be out in my car."

"Did you mean it?" Emma asked, as she across from Quentin in a diner booth.

"Mean what?" Quentin asked, as he sipped on his milkshake.

"That forever sounded perfect." Emma said, "Because you shouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

"I meant it." Quentin said, "I promise. Emma I love you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that before you believe it. I'm sorry that you didn't find the joke funny, and I didn't mean to make the idea of marrying you a joke. But, I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"How can you say that? You're in high school." Emma said, "We're both in high school. What if were just being crazy?"

"We aren't. You have made me feel alive. You make me want to get out of bed everyday, and you make me see past the game. You make me see there is more to life then basketball, and you make me believe in myself. I'm never going to find that in anybody else. I know that you are supposed to be with me for the rest of my life. Don't you feel that way about me?" Quentin asked.

"Of course I do." Emma said, "But, then sometimes I wonder if I'm just being crazy. And if we are just living in our own little world and we aren't facing reality. The truth is, most high school couples don't end up together in the end."

"We aren't most high school couples." Quentin said. Emma smiled at her boyfriend, feeling much better that he felt the same way as she did.

"I'm sorry I get insecure about us." Emma said, "I think I just have a hard time believing that people aren't going to hurt me."

"I understand. You've been through a lot. But, you can trust me Emma, I promise. I promise you that I will always be here for you, and that I'm not going anywhere."

"I do believe you," Emma said, "I just need to hear it sometimes."

"I tell you all the time that I love you."

"I know you do. I'm just crazy. I'm sorry I'm so crazy."

"It's okay." Quentin said, "I love you, crazy and all."

"I love you too." Emma said

When Emma came home, she found both Haley and Nathan waiting up for her.

"I told you guys I'd be home late, you didn't have to wait up." Emma said, walking into the house.

"Ah, you know us. We just want to make sure you home safe and sound before we go to sleep." Haley said

"I just want to make sure you're abiding by your curfew." Nathan said, and Haley slapped him jokingly.

"Which I am." Emma said

"Yes, you are." Nathan said

"I think you look for reasons to ground me." Emma said

" Yup. I do. It makes the whole parenting thing so much fun. Especially when you throw fits about it. That's always my favorite."

Emma laughed at her brother. "How was your night?" Haley asked

"It was good. Quentin and I figured stuff out." Emma said

"Oh well, thank the heavens." Nathan said, sarcastically. "What would ever do if you and Quentin weren't back on track again?"

"Shut up." Emma said, giving her brother a dirty look. "Has anyone heard from Lucas? How did things go with Peyton?"

"We've heard nothing. Just that he is safe, and with her, and that's all."

"Well, I still think he's going to come home engaged."

"And I still think you are crazy." Nathan said

"I know I'm crazy, but that doesn't mean that I'm not also right!" Emma said

"Well, let's just hope that whatever it is that they are doing, it puts both of them back on track, they were both pretty lost for awhile there." Haley said

"Well, that's what happens when you are apart from your soul mate." Emma said

"How would you know?" Nathan said, "What do you know about soul mates?"

"What do any of us know about it?" Emma said, confusing her brother even more, before walking out of the room and heading up to her room. Nathan looked over at his wife for some sort of explanation.

"Oh come on, Nathan. Isn't it obvious?" Haley asked.

"No." Nathan said, "Care to explain?"

"Emma and Quentin think they have found their soul mate. In each other." Haley explained, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you? What do you think?" Nathan asked, not liking the idea of her fifteen-year-old sister having a soul mate.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Haley said, smiling at her husband. "They remind me a lot of us."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all." Nathan said, and Haley laughed.


	23. One Millionth Of A Millisecond

**One Millionth Of A Millisecond On A Sunday Morning **

When Emma Scott stumbled down in the morning for breakfast, she found her mother in the kitchen, and Jamie at the counter. She also found Skills, which confused her.

"Hey Skills, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, as Deb fixed her a plate for breakfast

"Just here for breakfast." Skills said, but he looked nervous.

"Are you ok, dude?"

"Yup. Everything's fine." Skills said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are you acting so weird?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not." Skills said, Emma opened her mouth to argue with him, but Deb stopped her.

"Emma, eat your breakfast and leave Skills alone. Don't you have to get to school early to go to the library?"

Emma groaned, but nodded because it was true, she did have to get into the library early to study.

Emma stared at her text book, and tried to concentrate, but she just couldn't. She felt like she had re read the same line in the book over and over. And she still couldn't remember what it said. Emma groaned to herself, cursing the fact that she had to know this information later.

"How's the studying going?" Emma looked up, to see Haley above her. Haley took a seat.

"It isn't, really. Why do we have to learn about history anyway?" Emma groaned, Haley laughed hard.

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"You're brother asked me that same question once." Haley said, thinking back to her high school tutoring sessions with Nathan and smiling.

"And what did you tell him?"

"So we wouldn't be doomed to repeat it." Haley said, with a grin.

"Hales, I'm dating a black man. I hardly think that I would participate in the slavery of African Americans." Emma said, still frustrated.

"No. But, maybe now you'll be more appreciative of your relationship. How would you feel if you couldn't date Quentin because of the color of his skin. What if he worked for us, instead of was a friend. Now you can appreciate his history."

"I already appreciate it!" Emma insisted, "I just don't want to be tested on it." Haley laughed at her sister in law. "What are you doing in the library anyway?" Emma asked, "I know this was once your choice hang out spot, but I thought Lucas' office took it's spot."

"I just went to remind Quentin that he had a tutoring session after school. I watched your brother jump in the game, it was pretty amazing to see." Haley said.

"That did not answer my question whatsoever, Hales. And please can you get that mushy in love grin off your face? It's gross, because you're totally thinking about my brother."

Haley laughed again, "Sorry. Well, I was reminded to tell you that Nathan wants you to be aware that if you keep getting C's you will lose your honor roll spot, and he will be forced to make sure your free time is spent studying and working, instead of … with Quentin."

"It was one C, and it was a C+" Emma said, un amused by the laced threat. "And if Nathan wanted to threaten my freedom why didn't he just tell me himself? He's never had a problem before."

"I told him to let me handle this one." Haley said, "I know how you two can go at it when he gets on your back about this stuff."

"Well, yeah," Emma said, rolling her eyes, "Nathan had the worst grades in high school, and now he's always on my back about grades. It's so unfair. I mean, could he be any more of a hypocrite?"

"I think he knows that you have more potential, and I think he wants to see you reach that potential, and he will do anything he has to in order for you to succeed to the best of your ability, including grounding you. Because that's what parents do." Haley said.

Emma groaned at her sister in law, not because she was angry or upset with her, but because she knew she was right. Emma wasn't a C student. She had never been a C student. It's just she had so much going on, and wanted to spend all her time with Quentin, and was at games, and dancing, her grades had taken a hit.

"Well, tell my brother that he's been heard loud and clear and it won't happen again." Emma said

"Oh no. You can tell him that yourself. That won't cause a fight." Haley said, before getting up. "You only have about 6 minutes before homeroom, so I would get packing up, you don't want to be late."

"Okay, Mrs. Scott." Emma said, giving her sister a sarcastic smile.

"Was that sarcasm I detected, Ms. Scott?" Haley responded, with the same sarcastic smile, "I hope not because I would hate to give you a detention."

"Well, why don't you just come study in Haley's room during my tutoring session?" Quentin asked, as him and Emma sat together at lunch.

"Because, even though I think I did okay on my history test, I'm not too sure my algebra 2 test is going to go as well. I need to concentrate one hundred percent, and I can't do that with you and Haley talking about On My Own and I Dreamed A Dream?"

"Talking about what?" Quentin asked

"Les Miserables." Emma said

"What's on my own and dreaming got to do with Les Miserables?"

"The musical." Emma said, "Those are songs in the musical version of the book."

"This book is a musical?" Quentin questioned, "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is a really sad book." Quentin said, "Why would anyone want to make it into a musical, and more importantly why would anyone want to go watch it?"

"It's beautiful!" Emma exclaimed, "The music, and the way the story is told. It's beautiful story."

"You're weird." Quentin said, giving his girlfriend a weirded out look.

"I know, but anyway, that's why I cannot be in your tutoring session. But, while you're in with Haley, I'll study. And then I'll meet you after."

"Okay" Quentin said, sighing.

The rest of Emma's day had gone by pretty smoothly. She felt like she had caught up in all of her classes, and if she passed this math test tomorrow she would be good to go. She had time to study during class, so she felt like a good hour of review would be sufficient enough to get her a good grade.

Dance practice had gone well too. Today they had spent their time working on a dance to dedicate to the Senior boys. Of course, for Emma, it was a dance just for Quentin. And she worked hard to get make sure that everything about the dance was perfect. They had chosen the song "In The Ayer" by Flo Rida to dance to, because all of the boys loved it this year.

Stepping into the gym, she found Quentin, Jamie, Nathan, and Haley. Quentin was giving Jamie a little box, and explaining that when he was younger he would keep all his treasures in it. He wanted Jamie to do the same. Emma watched at how in awe Jamie looked of Q, and how happy Nathan and Haley both looked as they watched their son interact with him.

"Look Aunt Emma!" Jamie said, noticing Emma, and running up to her, "Look what Quentin gave me!"

"Wow. How cool is that?" Emma said, smiling down at the young boy, "Quentin's pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah. The coolest!" Jamie agreed, nodding his head.

"Hey!" Emma scowled, pretending to be offended, "What do you mean the coolest?"

"I mean, besides you!" Jamie said

"Ah that's alright little man, I agree, your aunt is so much cooler then me." Quentin said, walking up to the pair. "I got to go, I'll see you in an hour after tutoring?"

"I'll be there." Emma said, kissing Quentin goodbye.

"Aunt Emma, you want to shoot the basketball with me?" Jamie asked, looking up at his aunt.

"Aw dude, you know I would love to." Emma said, "But, I can't. I have to go study."

"Study, huh?" Nathan asked his sister, "That isn't something I've heard you say in awhile."

"Can you not start?" Emma asked her brother, "I promise my grades won't be affected this semester, but can you please just not lecture me right now?"

Nathan put his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay. I won't start. Can I at least ask you how your history test went today?"

"No" Emma said, scowling at her brother. Nathan raised his eyebrows at his little sister in warning.

"It went fine, Nathan." Emma said

"Really?" Nathan asked, "Because Haley said it didn't look like the studying was going to well."

"Well, apparently I picked up more information then I thought I did. Look, I have to go. Study." Emma said, before turning and walking out of the gym.

"Dad?" Jamie asked

"Yeah Jamie?"

"How come Aunt Emma is in a good mood until she talks to you?"

Nathan looked down at his son, amused. "Because she's a teenage girl, Jamie." Jamie looked up at his father confused, but Nathan couldn't offer any other explanation but that one.

Emma knocked on Haley's door before walking in. She found both Quentin and Haley at their respective desks. Quentin was reading, and Haley seemed to be going over papers.

"Hey you" Quentin said, looking up from his desk.

"Hey, you ready?" Emma asked

"Yup, let me just pack up my things." Quentin said, as he got up from his desk.

"And what are you two up to this evening?" Haley asked the young couple.

"Probably dinner, and Rivercourt." Emma answered.

"You know, most high school couples do dinner and a movie." Haley suggested

"Where's the fun in that?" Emma asked, smiling. Haley smiled back.

"Okay, have fun and make sure to be home by –"

"10 o'clock, I know." Emma said, interrupting her sister in law. "See you later, Hales."

"Bye Ms. JS," Quentin said, grabbing Emma's hand, "Thanks again!" And with that, both of the teenagers walked out of the classroom.

"I still can't believe she gave me an A." Quentin said, and he lay beside Emma on the Rivercourt.

"I can. You deserved it. You've been working really hard with that damn book."

"Yeah. I guess. But, I don't know. I'm not an A kind of guy. That's more of a you thing." Quentin said

"Not lately," Emma sighed. Quentin sat up and looked at his girlfriend, a little concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been getting many A's lately. Mostly B's, and last week I came home with a C on a test in history."

"A C?" Quentin questioned.

"Well, it was a C+" Emma said, "But Nathan wasn't thrilled."

"I'm not either. What happened?" Quentin asked, "That's not like you."

"I guess I've just been out more, and I've had less time to study. I don't know. It's no big deal."

"Maybe one C isn't a big deal, but don't make it a habit." Quentin said

"Okay, dad." Emma said, sarcastically

"I mean it, Emma. You're better then that. I know you can do the whole social popular thing, and the dance thing, and be my girlfriend, and get good grades. I know you can. Don't compromise who you are. You're an A student, and you should be proud of that, and want to hold on to that." Quentin said, looking at his girlfriend seriously.

Emma wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and smiled gently at him, "Okay. I will. I promise." She said, before kissing him sweetly.

"Okay, good." Quentin said, "Plus. Our kids have to have at least one parent who had good grades."

"Our kids?" Emma questioned, looking at Quentin like he was nuts. "Is this another joke?"

Quentin laughed, "No. Haley asked me what I wanted to do with my life, you know, besides basketball. Kids came up."

"Did they?" Emma questioned, smiling widely at her boyfriend, "You want kids, Quentin?"

"Yeah, I do. I love kids."

"Do you want boys or girls?" Emma asked

"It doesn't matter." Quentin said, "I'd be happy with either."

"Really?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"Okay, so I really want a girl." Quentin said

"A girl?" Emma questioned, surprised.

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought you would want a boy. You know, someone you could teach the game to." Emma said

"I can teach the game to anyone, I'm that good," Quentin said, with a cocky smile, "But, I've always wanted to have a little girl. You know? I don't know why, I just think having a baby girl would be amazing. Especially if she came out with your blue eyes."

Emma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before kissing him really hard. Quentin smiled while Emma kissed, him she could tell. Finally she pulled away, and both teenagers were smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you." Quentin said.

"I love you." Emma said.

"And I love you both, but this is a disgusting site to see." A voice said, both teenagers turned to see Lucas walking onto the court.

"Luke!" Emma yelled, jumping up and running to her brother. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged back.

"Hey sister, Haley told me you might be here." Lucas said, "Hey Q!"

"Hey Coach, how you doing?" Quentin asked

"Pretty good, and yourself?"

"Good." Quentin said

"Well, I hate to steal her from you, Q, but do you mind?" Lucas said, "I have to talk to my little sister."

"Oh sure!" Quentin said, agreeing. "Yeah, that's no problem."

"We can't talk later, Lucas?" Emma questioned, sad that she was being separated from Quentin.

"Babe, it's okay." Quentin said, "I have some stuff I have to do anyway."

"Okay," Emma said, sighing, "Well, I love you."

"I love you too." Quentin said, before kissing his girlfriend.

"This again?" Lucas questioned, but he had a smile on his face. "Come on, Em." He said, grabbing his sister's hand, "I'll buy you a cup of hot chocolate or something." And the two walked off the court, leaving Quentin shooting hoops behind them.

"You were going to get married? In Vegas? Without me?" Emma practically yelled at her brother as he sat across from her in the booth at the diner.

"Not just without you, without anyone." Lucas said

"Who cares about everyone else? I've been the biggest Leyton cheerleader ever! I should be at your wedding!"

"And you will be. We didn't do it!"

"That is not the point, Lucas. The point is you were going to do it, with no thought of me." Emma said, still glaring at her brother.

Lucas smiled at his sister, knowing that she was joking a little. "Actually, I was going to do it, because of you."

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"Well, you and Haley. You were the only two that were honest with me. And you told me to follow my heart. So, I did."

"Yes you did," Emma said, rolling her eyes, "You followed it all the way to Vegas." Lucas laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry I almost got married without you. It won't happen again." Lucas said, sarcastically.

"Good." Emma said, "I'm sorry you almost did that too. Thank God you didn't have a Vegas wedding. That would have been awful for Peyton."

"She was up for it, actually." Lucas said

"Of course she said that, if she didn't say that, you might walk away again and find another fiancé and then she would have to through this whole painful process again. She was going to say anything to make sure she was the one to marry you. But believe me, Peyton's dream does not include a Vegas wedding."

"You're right." Lucas said, nodding, "Again."

"I'm always right." Emma said, "You and Nathan just need to start listening to me."

"Hey, tell you what. We'll start listening to you, when you start listening to us." Lucas said, raising his eyebrows in challenge to his little sister.

"No deal." Emma said, and Lucas laughed.

"Of course not." Lucas said, "So things seem good with you and Quentin."

"They are. They're amazing, actually. He's amazing."

"Thank God you didn't listen to me about that." Lucas said, still smiling.

"I know, right?" Emma said, although she smiled back at her brother.

"But, uh, he's not you know, getting in the way of anything?" Lucas asked

"Like what?" Emma asked

"Your grades?"

Emma groaned, "Nathan ratted me out!"

"I'm your brother, of course he ratted you out. I also coach at the school."

"It was one C!" Emma exclaimed, "Can't anybody let it go?"

Lucas raised his hands in defense, and glanced around the café to see if anyone was disturbed by his sister's loud outburst.

"I'll let it go," Lucas said, "Just don't let it happen again. You know the deal, A's and B's only or you're off the dance team."

"Which is ridiculous. Because according to the school, as long as I'm not failing I can be on the dance team."

"Yeah," Lucas said, "But you don't live by the rules of the school. You live by our rules."

"I know. I'm reminded of that every day of my life." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"You know, Emma. One day, when you move off and you're living on your own, you will miss Nathan and I."

"I doubt it." Emma said, "You two are so annoying."

Lucas laughed, "Well, then we are obviously doing something right."

Emma laughed, "Well, I'm happy for you Luke. You and Peyton both."

"Are you?" Lucas questioned, and Emma looked confused, "Or are you just happy that you were right?"

"Maybe a little bit of both." Emma said, with a cheeky smile.

The next night Emma found herself in the car with her brother on the way to the gym so he could work out with Quentin.

"Are you sure the doctor said that?" Emma questioned, concerned.

"Yup."

"Paralysis?" Emma asked

"Yes." Nathan said

"Then why are we on our way to the gym so you can work out?" Emma asked, "Nathan, have you thought about this?"

"Yeah, Em, I have." Nathan said, "I'm not gonna give this up. I'm just going to be careful. But I promise, if the choice ever comes between basketball and living a life where I can walk, I will pick walking."

"Do you pinky promise?" Emma asked, as they pulled up to the parking lot, and she stuck her pinky out.

"Seriously?" Nathan asked, "I haven't made you a pinky promise since you were like … 6"

"Nathan, come on, pinky promise." Emma insisted.

"Okay, okay. I pinky promise," he said, in twining his finger with hers.

Both of the Scotts got out of the car and headed toward the gym, when they got inside, Quentin was already there.

"Hey favorite!" Emma said to her boyfriend, smiling brightly.

"Hey baby!" Quentin greeted her, "Hey Nate."

"Hey Quentin, you ready?"

"I'm always ready, are you ready old man?" Quentin questioned, but he had a joking smile on.

"Hey! Be nice!" Emma said, and Nathan smiled at his sister. "There's no need to remind him of his age, or his grey hair." Nathan quickly scowled at his sister.

"Why are you even here?" Nathan asked

"To make fun of you, of course." Emma said, "And because my really hot boyfriend is here." She said, before kissing Quentin. Quentin, catching on to the joke, began to make out with Emma right in front of Nathan, who felt like his head was going to explode.

"Okay, enough! Enough!" Nathan yelled, and when both teenagers pulled away from each other they were laughing.

Nathan and Quentin only played for about an hour before Nathan called it quits, and decided to go home. When Quentin asked what he was thinking, Nathan told him he had a hot wife and an awesome son to go home to, and Quentin couldn't argue with that. As Nathan got changed in the locker room, Emma sat of Quentin's lap on the bleachers, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was leaning her head into his shoulders. She yawned.

"Tired babe?" Quentin asked

"Yeah. I've been studying all day for that math test tomorrow, and I had dance practice today and it was really tough. I thought Sundays were supposed to be the day of rest."

"You should go home and get some sleep." Quentin said, and Emma shook her head.

"No! I told you I would go get some late night food with you, and I will."

"Babe, go home. Get some sleep. It's okay. You'll see me tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, not wanting to disappoint him.

"I'm positive." Quentin said, and Emma felt a tiny bit relieved because she felt like she could fall asleep right there. Nathan walked out of the locker room, ready to go.

"You ready, Em?" Nathan asked

"Yes!" Emma said, jumping up. "My bed is waiting for me!"

Both Quentin and Nathan laughed at her, and shook their heads, as Emma yawned again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Quentin." Nathan said

"Bright and early, man." Quentin agreed.

Nathan walked out of the gym, and left his sister to say goodbye. He could have stayed, but he had the sneaking suspicion they were about to make out and he really just didn't want to see that.

Emma kissed Quentin, and hugged him tightly before pulling away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, "I should come over after school, make you guys some dinner."

"That sounds great, babe." Quentin said, "Perfect actually. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Emma said, smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too." Quentin said, giving her another quick kiss before she turned and left the gym.

Emma Scott had only been home for about 20 minutes before she was curled up in bed and ready to fall asleep. There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in." Emma answered, quietly.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Haley said, peeking her head in.

"Goodnight Hales." Emma said, "Love you."

"I love you too, Em." Haley said, smiling. It was often that Emma told her she loved her, so Haley always loved it when it happened. Emma must've been really tired or in a really good mood. Either way, Haley would take it.

When Haley left the room, Emma rolled over. She quickly glanced at the picture frame on her bed side table. It was her and Quentin at the Rivercourt, she was on his back and they were both laughing. It was in black and white, and it was Emma's favorite picture of them. Rianna had gotten it by accident when they were all at the Rivercourt one day. Emma had it framed shortly after, the frame read 'My favorite' at the bottom. Emma smiled at the picture, and it was the last thing she saw before she drifted to sleep.

Quentin Fields turned away from the man with the gun. He couldn't face death, he didn't want to see it coming. He knew that he was going to die. As he saw his car outside, and realized he wouldn't make it back out there, he thought of everything. Why did he come here? Why didn't he wait til morning to get gas? He thought of his mother and his brother and his friends and his team. He thought of Nathan, and Lucas, and Haley, and Jamie. Everything was flashing before his eyes, and that's how he knew he was going to die.

"Have a nice night." The voice said quietly from behind him, before the gun went off.

Quentin fell to floor, and he felt the life draining out of him. He still continued to think about his life. Again, his mom flashed before him, his little brother. Emma. Quentin Fields could see her blue eyes and Raven hair as clear as day. She had a smile, and a number 44 on her cheek. She was dancing. And with that Quentin Fields closed his eyes.


	24. Get Cape, Wear Cape, Fly

**Get Cape, Wear Cape, Fly**

Nathan Scott and his wife climbed back down the stairs, both still in shock and both still incredibly sad about what they just had to do. Nathan and Haley Scott just had to tell their son, that his friend, their friend, Quentin Fields was dead. Nathan wasn't quite sure they had explained it right for the five year old boy, but he also wasn't quite sure how you could explain it. And for Nathan, that wasn't even going to be the hardest conversation he was going to have that day.

"How did go?" Deb asked quietly.

"I don't think he really go it." Haley responded, "But he's only four, so how could he get it?"

"I'm 42 and I still don't understand it." Deb said, "Is Emma up yet?"

Nathan looked over at the clock, it read 6:30 am. "No, she won't be up for at least another half hour or so for school. Where is Lucas?" Nathan growled, frustrated, "He should be here when I tell her."

"He had to go to the gym." Haley said, "Him and Skills went to go tell the team." Tears were streaming down her face. She still couldn't believe what had happened, but she knew that she would never see Quentin again.

"Right." Nathan said, "I guess I should have been there for that."

"I think you're exactly where you need to be, Nathan." Deb said, trying to comfort her son.

"Nathan, maybe we should just wake her up and tell her." Haley said, quietly.

"No." Nathan said, sternly, "When she wakes up she's going to be living her worst nightmare, so, let's just let her have her dreams for as long as she can."

When Emma Scott hurried down the stairs that morning, she was in a rush. Her alarm didn't go off, and no one seemed to both waking her up. It was 7:15 and she had about 30 minutes to get to school. When she stumbled into her kitchen, she was surprised to see Haley, Nathan, and her mom all waiting there.

"If you're all home, why didn't someone wake me up?" she said, frustrated.

"Emma…" Nathan started to say

"I'm going to be late if I don't get a move on it. Maybe I'll just skip breakfast this morning."

"Emma…" Nathan said again

"Nathan, can you give me a ride?" Emma asked, ignoring her brother and rambling on. As she looked around she noticed all of the adults in the room looked incredibly sad.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, "What happened?"

"Emma, sit down. I have to tell you something." Nathan said.

"Is it Dan?" Emma asked, "Because I don't have time for that this morning if that's what it is."

"Emma … sit." Nathan said, gently. And Emma did as she was told, looking at her brother in concern.

"Nathan, what is wrong?" she asked

"Emma last night… last night Quentin was shot." Nathan said, Emma gasped.

"What?" she asked, shocked

"Emma, they tried to everything they could." Haley said, rushing to her sister-in-laws side. "But, they were too late. He just … he didn't make it."

Nathan, Haley, and Deb watched as Emma listened to the news, all of them waiting for the wail they were sure was going to erupt out of her. Emma stayed quiet, she stayed calm, and it was almost as though she didn't hear what Nathan had said.

"Emma?" asked Nathan

"How Jamie?" Emma asked

"What?" Deb asked, confused.

"How is Jamie? He must be so upset." Emma said, still very calm.

"I don't think he quite gets it, actually." Haley said, looking at her sister-in-law with confusion and concern.

"Emma, are you okay?" Nathan asked, not understanding what was going on.

"I should … I should probably going over to Quentin's. Mrs. Fields could probably use an extra hand around." Emma said, quickly getting up from her spot at the counter, and ignoring her brothers' question completely. "I know I have school today … but …"

"You don't have to go, of course not." Haley said, still confused. "Emma.."

"I should go get dressed. Maybe you guys could all come by after school today, I'm sure Mrs. Fields would appreciate it." And with that Emma exited the kitchen, and went to change.

Emma had spent the day at Quentin's home. She took the food that had been brought over, and watched as Mrs. Fields greeted people and hugged family, she listened as people told her how sorry they were for her loss, and she kept Andre occupied through out the day, trying to make the little boy smile.

Emma remained calm, cool, and collected throughout the entire day. A tear never rolled down her face, an angry word was never said, and no emotion whatsoever could be uncovered.

"Another pie." Mrs. Fields said, coming into the kitchen, Emma quickly took the pie from her.

"Why don't you go lay down or something?" Emma asked, "I can watch Andre and I can tell people to come back later."

Mrs. Fields smiled at Emma, and a tear rolled down her face. "Emma, you don't have to do this. You don't have to take care of me, baby."

"Don't be silly." Emma said

"Emma, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Fields. Emma looked at the woman in surprise, this woman had just lost her son, and she was wondering if Emma was okay.

"Don't worry about me, Mrs. Fields." Emma said

"That didn't answer my question." Mrs. Fields said, "It's just … it's okay to not be okay, Emma."

Emma didn't say anything, but looked at the ground and willed herself not to cry. A car door slam made Emma look up and out the window.

"My family is here." Emma said, glancing at the clock. It was four o'clock, so school was out.

"You should go home with them when they leave, Emma. I'll be fine here, there are other people who can help me out." Emma didn't say anything but, she knew that was Mrs. Fields way of telling her that she couldn't stay all night.

Emma had chosen to walk home when the rest of the family left the Fields home. It was a walk she had done many times over the last few months. But, today it was different. Today she hadn't seen Quentin and spent time with him, and today she wasn't going home to call him and talk to him until late at night. Today, she wasn't doing the walk with him, he wasn't coming over. Today, she was alone. She was truly alone.

When Emma walked into the house, she noticed everyone in the living room. Junk and Fergie stood in the kitchen while Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Skills were on the couch. As Emma walked in to the living room, Haley and Brooke were walking in from the back door. Everyone stared at Emma, but Emma ignored them.

"What happened to you?" Emma asked Brooke, she had bruises all over her face and arms.

"I fell down some steps" Brooke said, quietly. "Emma, I am so sorry." She said, as she tried to approach the young teenager, but Emma stepped away.

"That doesn't look like stairs did it." Emma said, ignoring Brooke and staring intently at her face.

Brooke didn't say anything, she just stared at the teenager back.

"Emma, do you want something to eat?" Deb asked, walking into the living room.

"No, I'm okay." Emma said

"Em, you haven't eaten all day." Lucas said, standing up, it was the first time he had seen his sister up close all day, and he wanted to talk to her.

"Sit back down, Luke." Emma said, as though reading his mind. "I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap or something."

As Emma turned to leave the living room, she saw Jamie. He looked up at his aunt, and Emma looked down at him.

"Hey little man" she said quietly, "How are you doing?"

Jamie didn't say anything, but stared at his aunt before running forward and jumping into Emma's arms. Emma quickly scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Aunt Emma?" Jamie asked, pulling away from his aunt.

"Yeah Jame?"

"Where did Quentin go?" the boy asked innocently

"Jamie…" Nathan warned, from the couch, but Emma put her hand up and stopped her brother. Emma sat on the couch with Jamie on her lap.

"You know what little man? No one really knows what happens when people leave this earth. But a lot of people believe they go to heaven." Emma said, gently, "And that's where I'd like to think Quentin went."

"What's heaven like?" Jamie asked

"I don't know, Jamie." Emma answered, honestly. "A lot of books and pictures show it as clouds and sunshine and a really happy place. But, I think for Quentin it would probably be a basketball court somewhere, with a food stand that sold chicken wings and root beer on the side. And maybe a TV that played old basketball games, and some old school Tupac and Biggie playing in the background." Everyone laughed at Emma's description of heaven, and Emma smiled as she pictured Quentin there.

"Who?" Jamie asked

"Never mind," Emma said.

"Why didn't he say goodbye?" Jamie asked, and for the first time all day, Emma felt her throat close up. She felt tears threaten to fall, and her heart clenched. Emma instructed herself to stay calm.

"You know what little man? Sometimes, people don't get to say goodbye." Emma said, Nathan and Lucas and all the adults looked at Emma in awe, as she stayed calm and explained these things to Jamie. "And it's probably for the best, because we didn't want Quentin to be in pain, so it was best that he left fast. But listen to me Jamie," Emma said, holding the little boys face in her hands and looking him in the eye, "Quentin loved you and you were one of his very best friends. And I'm sure that if he's sad about anything, he is sad that he didn't get to say goodbye to you. Okay?" she asked

Jamie nodded before getting off of his aunts lap. He began to walk away, and Emma let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Jamie turned.

"I think you're wrong." Jamie said, and Emma looked at the boy confused. "I think he was sad he didn't get to say goodbye to you. You were his favorite, Aunt Emma. He told me." Emma looked at the little boy in shock, before standing up quickly.

"Excuse me." Emma said, before quickly walking out the back door and closing it behind her.

Once she was outside Emma gasped for air. When Jamie had said what he said, Emma had felt all of the air go out of her. The world and the room got smaller, and all she needed was to breathe.

"Em?" a voice came from behind her, Emma turned to see Nathan and Lucas who had followed her out. They were walking toward her, and Emma quickly turned her back to them.

"I'm okay." She said, "You can go back inside. I just needed some air, that's all."

"Emma" Lucas said, standing next to his sister, "You're not okay. You can't be."

"And that is okay. No one is okay right now." Nathan said, putting his hand on his sister's shoulders.

"I am!" Emma said, "I am okay. Quentin is dead. I get it. I'm fine. I just need to get through the funeral and move on. I'm okay. You might not be okay, but I am okay." she said, working herself up more by the second.

"Emma…" Lucas said, trying to reach out for his sister, but again she pulled away.

"I just want to go to sleep. I'm tired." Emma said, before turning quickly and running into the house again. She raced through the living room, slamming the door behind her, and rushed upstairs before anyone could say anything to her.

When Emma reached her room, she shut her door and locked it. Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath, before falling to the floor. She sat there, against the door in silence, willing herself not to cry, willing herself not to feel, willing herself to shut it off, to just shut everything off.

When Nathan and Lucas returned to the house, both were frustrated and concerned. Neither had seen their sister react like this. Emma reacted to everything, often she was very dramatic. She almost always let her feelings be known in one way or another. But, for the last day, she just seemed like everything was normal. She hadn't cried, or yelled, or freaked out. Neither of the brothers could understand it.

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"She said she was fine." Lucas said

"And then when we tried to push it, she just said she wanted to go to sleep, and took off."

"Nathan…. She has got to talk about it. This cannot be healthy. She's acting like everything is normal." Haley said, concerned.

"I know," Nathan said, "But I can't make her talk about it. I can't make her cry. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this."

"I don't think there's a handbook, Nate." Skills said, trying to make his friend feel better.

"Maybe, she'll talk to me," Peyton said.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea," Lucas said, "Maybe she'll talk to you…"

Peyton nodded her head and went to head upstairs to Emma's room to see what she could do.

"Don't," Brooke said, "Just let her be."

"Brooke, she's suffering." Lucas said, looking at Brooke in shock.

"No, Lucas. She's surviving," Brooke said, "I think she's just trying to get through the best she can. I think she knows that she really can't handle it right now, so she's blocking it out. I think she thinks that if she starts crying, she won't stop. She's just trying to make it through the day, Lucas."

"That can't be healthy." Lucas said

"Maybe not, but who are we to say how she could handle this?" Brooke asked, and everyone seemed to agree, because they didn't say anything. "She'll cry. She'll mourn. She'll feel. And when it happens, it's going to be heartbreaking. So, just let her survive."

Haley, Nathan, and Emma approached the school from the parking lot. Nathan glanced over at his sister. He had been surprised when she came downstairs, dressed for school like it was a normal day.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can take you home, you know," Nathan said.

"Weren't you the one complaining about my grades like 2 days ago? Missing school would not be helpful," Emma responded, not looking at her brother, but straight ahead.

"I'm sure your teachers would understand," Nathan said.

"I'm fine, Nathan," Emma said.

As they got to the front of the school, Quentin's spirit rock was covered in flowers, and candles, and messages. While Nathan and Haley stopped to look, Emma didn't.

"I have to get to class," she said, quickly walking by the rock.

As Emma walked in the front doors of the school, she noticed everyone staring at her. Eyes were on her, and people were whispering. No one seemed to have the guts to say anything to her, so they just stared. Emma ignored the stares, and continued on to her locker.

When she got there, she noticed Ryn, Rianna, Alex, and Tim standing in front of her. When Ryn and Rianna saw Emma, they ran toward her, flinging their arms around her.

"Oh Emma! I'm so sorry!" Ryn said

"Do you need anything?" Rianna asked.

"No, I'm okay," Emma said, opening her locker and saying hi to the boys. The four friends looked at her strangely, but again Emma ignored them. Pulling out her English and Spanish text book, she put the books in her bag. Looking up she noticed the pictures that covered her locker. Her and Quentin sitting by the pool, her and Quentin at the first game of the season, a picture of Quentin dunking, a picture of Quentin and Jamie. At the bottom, a post-it note that Quentin had written on. It read: Em, Good luck on your test! Love you. He had left it in her locker weeks ago. Emma picked up the post-it note, staring at it.

"Em, are you okay?" Alex asked, "Maybe it's too soon. I can take you home if you need."

Emma quickly put the post it note back and slammed her locker shut.

"No, I'm good," Emma said, "I have to get to class. I'll see you guys later."

"Maybe you could come over later?" Rianna asked, "We can just hang out, get your mind off things."

"Can't. I have to go pick out flowers, and I have to start figuring out the funeral reception, catering and stuff. I'll see you later." Emma said, before quickly walking off, leaving her friends stunned behind her.

Emma had found herself in the gym, she just couldn't deal with hearing one more person telling her they were sorry or that he was in a better place. When she reached the gym, she found the basketball team and Skill, Nathan, and Lucas. The coaches were telling the boys to come to them if the anger or sadness became too much for them. For the first time, Emma felt anger within her.

As she walked into the gym, the team stared at her, and her brothers and Skills turned to look at her. Emma didn't say anything.

"Emma, we're sorry." One of the boys on the team said, Emma didn't recognize him, she figured he was a Freshman or a bench warmer. But this wasn't like the other I'm sorrys she had gotten today, it was sincere. The pain in his voice made her realize that he was feeling pain and sorrow. That he truly was sorry.

"I'm sorry too," Emma said, simply.

"Em, did you need something?" Nathan asked, hoping that she would need him.

"No, sorry," Emma said, "I … I don't even know why I'm in here." And with that she turned, and walked back out of the gym.

As she walked around the hallways, she felt herself getting upset. How could it be that he would never walk these hallways again? He would never meet her at her locker, or ask her to wait for him for lunch. He would never be in that gym she had just left, or sit in these classrooms. He would never do any of these things, he would never grow up.

"I said there was no point" Emma stopped as she heard a familiar voice, Haley's voice. Emma noticed that she was outside Haley's classroom, and she snuck closer to the door.

"And that's not true," she heard Haley say, "What I should have said is I don't know. Because the truth is, not long ago I sat exactly where you are and wondered exactly the same thing. When something's the tragic and evil and unexplainable happens, like loosing someone forever, I still wonder. Just like you do." Emma closed her eyes in pain, as Haley's words washed over her.

"Everyone put your books away, take out a pen and paper," Haley said.

"Why?" she heard a voice ask.

"Because this is a literature course. When archeologists uncover lost civilizations and they unearth these worlds that have long since been destroyed, you know what they find most often? They find stories. Ancient languages, words, inscriptions from people who have been gone for thousands of years. Because chances are, like you, they wanted to know, what's the point. And they wanted us to know that they were here, you know? They told their stories, and tried to make sense out of their lives, and their worlds, and their tragedies. So, that's what were going to do. I want you to write something, anything at all about Quentin Fields."

When Emma heard his name, he heart stopped beating. Again she closed her eyes, but this time to stop the tears from coming. Haley was right, we should tell our stories. But, how could Emma tell her story? How could she tell the story of her and Quentin? Their story was unfinished. How could their story be unfinished? How could they possibly not get their happily ever after?

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Haley ask, "Who wrote this?" Emma peaked in to see Haley looking at a desk, Quentin's desk. She seemed to be look at something on the desk.

"I did," a boy with curly hair said.

"Give me your marker," Haley said and Emma watched as she leaned down and wrote something on the desk. When she stood back up, the student read what she had wrote out loud.

"He who does not weep, does not see" he said, looking up at Haley for clarification, "What's that from?"

"Les Miserable, the miserable ones" Haley said, with a small smile. Emma couldn't take anymore, she quickly walked from the classroom before she lost it completely.

Two days later Emma found herself standing in front of a mirror, getting ready for Quentin's funeral. A quiet knock came from her door.

"Come in," Emma said, looking over to see Nathan.

"You look beautiful," Nathan said, Emma had refused to wear black. She wore a dark blue sun dress. The same dress she had worn on her first date with Quentin, of course, Nathan didn't know that.

"Thank you," Emma said, "Think he would've liked it?"

"I think you could've worn a trash bag, and he would've loved it." Nathan said, and watched as again, his sister looked like she was going to cry, and again, she held back.

"I'm going to pick up Brooke, I was wondering if you wanted to come," Nathan said.

"No thank," Emma said quietly, "The caterers will be here soon, and setting up, so I want to make sure that goes well."

"Okay," Nathan said, nodding his head.

"Thank you for agreeing for the reception to be here. Mrs. Fields just doesn't have a big enough home."

"Of course," Nathan said, "It's no problem."

Nathan left his sister alone again, and went to pick up Brooke. Emma in the mean time went downstairs, and started to put things in place. Through out the house she placed flowers, and pictures of Quentin. She used a few of the scriptures his mother had given to put up, as well. Emma just wanted everything to be perfect for her. She wanted to make this as easy as possible, and was doing the best she could. When a knock came at the door, Emma opened it and let the caterers in. She continued to set everything up, and just waited for this day to finally be over.

An hour later, the Scott family was headed out the door and to the funeral.

"You did a beautiful job," Haley said quietly, looking around here living room.

"Thanks," Emma said stiffly.

"Emma," Haley said, trying to reach out for her hand but Emma pulled away.

"Haley, please. I just have to get through today," she said, before walking out of the house.

Emma Scott stood by her pool, while strangers, classmates, family, friends, and others crowded her home. She stared into the pool, trying not to think. She had just arrived from the funeral, but she couldn't remember much of what had happened. It was like she was in a trance the entire time. She remembered seeing Mrs. Fields and Andre. She sat behind them, instead of standing with her family. It was something that Mrs. Fields insisted on. She remembered holding Mrs. Fields hand through out the entire thing. She couldn't remember what the pastor said, she couldn't remember what other people said, and she couldn't remember the faces or hearing the cries. She remembered seeing the basketball team, and she remembered as people put flowers on the coffin and walked away. But, she couldn't remember details.

"How are you holding up?" a voice came from beside her, Emma looked up to see Brooke.

"I'm okay," Emma said, and Brooke laughed.

"Sure you are," Brooke said, "You're about as okay as anyone else here. It's okay to feel it, you know. You don't have to lie about it."

"Kind of like you're not lying about those stairs?" Emma asked, looking over at Brooke. Brooke looked surprised. "You might fool everyone else, Brooke. But, you don't fool me. Stairs didn't do that."

"No they didn't," Brooke said, quietly.

"You want to tell me who did?" Emma asked

"No," Brooke, said quietly.

"Just like I don't want to tell you how I'm really feeling." Emma said, before looking at Brooke once more and turning and walking away.

"Hey!" Brooke called after her, Emma turned.

"Maybe I'll be ready to tell you soon," Brooke said.

"Maybe I'll be ready too," Emma said.

As Emma walked into the house, she was greeted by more people. Emma spoke to face after face, thanking them for coming and listening to all of their comforting words. She finally found refuge in the kitchen, where only close family and friends would enter.

"Hiding?" Skills asked, as Emma entered.

"Kind of, and you?" she asked

"Yeah…" Quentin said

"From who? All of the people you don't want to talk to or from Nathan?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I guess you saw me and Deb too, huh?" Skills asked

"Yeah, well, it was hard to miss," Emma said

"Are you mad?" Skills asked

"No," Emma answered honestly.

"So it's okay that we're together?" Skills asked, confused, he thought Emma would be upset.

"Skills, I'm never going to be with the person I love ever again," Emma said, "Why would I ever wish that pain on someone else. If you and my mom are happy, then be happy."

"Emma, I know I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you about this…" Skills started, looking at the girl with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it Skills," Emma said, trying to turn away.

"Okay," Skills said, "But just know, that kid loved you."

Emma looked at Skills and smiled a little big, "And I loved him."

"He wouldn't want you to deal with it this way," Skills said, he just couldn't hold his tongue.

"In what way?" Emma asked, usually people said that when people couldn't move on, or stop crying. Usually that was said when the person needed to start living again. Emma had kept going, she hadn't broken down, and she didn't stop.

"By not dealing with it," Skills said, simply before leaving the kitchen.

Everyone had finally left the Scott house. Jamie was in bed, and fast asleep. Skills, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were all cleaning up. Emma was picking up the pictures and flowers and mementos that were around, and trying to get them organized to go back to where they belong. Still in heels, the exhaustion had caught up with Emma. She hadn't really eaten or slept in days, and she was beginning to feel it. Especially after being on her feet in heels all day. Emma picked up the pictures that were on the table by the front door. She was bringing them into the living room, through the kitchen, when she slipped at fell.

Emma crashed onto the ground, and so did all the picture frames. The glass broke, and Emma trying to block her face from getting hurt, stuck her hands out. The glass cut her left hand as she landed on the floor, and she yelled out in pain.

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Skills all came running into the living room, but Emma hadn't even noticed. Emma looked at the broken glass, and the picture that had fallen out. It was her and Quentin on the river court. It was the picture that had sat on her bedside table. And as Emma looked at the broken glass, she felt her heart break. And as Emma felt the pain in her hand, she felt the pain all over.

"Emma!" Nathan yelled, rushing forward, and kneeling beside his sister. Emma was crying and trying to piece the picture frame back together. "Emma! Stop!" Nathan said, "Emma! You're bleeding!" He reached out but she pulled away. "Emma!" he tried again to stop her, but she was just trying to fix the picture frame. Suddenly when the realization came over her that she wouldn't be able to fix it, Emma wailed. She hit her hand against the floor, over and over, sobbing.

"Emma! Stop!" Nathan yelled, but soon his sister was bent over completely, lying on the kitchen floor, sobbing.

Lucas came forward and knelt beside his brother, putting his hand on his sister's back. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Skills all looked at the scene in front of them, feeling just as heartbroken.

"Em, it's just a picture frame," Lucas said, gently. "Come on, we'll get another one." Emma continued to sob.

"Em, let me see you hand," Nathan said, "Please, you could be hurt." Emma ignored him, "Emma please," Nathan pleaded.

Emma sat up, and looked at her brother. "He's gone," she said to him, tears streaming down her face. "He's … he's .. he's gone, Nathan."

"I know," Nathan said, looking at his little sister, who looked so broken. "I know, baby girl."

"I don't know how to live without him Nathan, I don't want to live without him!" Emma wailed, as loud sobs came from her.

Nathan looked at Lucas for help. But Lucas looked just as helpless. Suddenly Haley came forward.

"Come on, Emma," she said, gently, helping Emma to her feet. Haley wrapped her arms tightly around the young girl, and led her to the sink. Haley washed the blood off her hand, and Emma continued to cry.

"Nathan, take her to the couch," Haley instructed, "I'm going to find a band aid."

Nathan and Lucas lead their sister to the couch, she could barely stand she was crying so hard. When they reached the couch, Emma lay down, and put herself in the fetal position, sobbing.

"He can't be gone." She said to herself, "he can't be. I love him. I love him. Oh god, oh god." Emma just continued to sob and repeat herself, and Nathan sat helplessly next to her. Lucas sat across from her, not knowing what to say or do.

Haley came into the living room, and without saying a word, put a band aid on Emma's hand. She didn't try and comfort Emma, she just let her cry. When she finished bandaging her hand, Haley left the living room for the kitchen where Peyton, Skills, and Brooke were.

Suddenly Emma sat up. She looked at Nathan and Lucas and finally back at Nathan.

"Everything hurts, Nate." She said, Nathan winced at the sound of her voice, because it sounded like she was five again.

"I know, I'm sorry." Nathan said, tears coming down his face too now.

"I just want to make it stop. I want to make it stop!" Emma yelled, jumping up. Lucas and Nathan jumped up too. "Make it stop! I miss him, I miss him! I can't do this!" Emma said, "I can't do this, I have to go" She tried to get past Nathan, but he stepped in front of he.

"Move Nathan!" she screamed, but he didn't. Nathan just grabbed his sister, and pulled her toward him. She tried to pull back, but he was too strong. Emma began to hit and shove her brother, "Leave me alone!" Emma screamed, "Let me go! Let me go!" But Nathan didn't let her go. Emma finally calmed down, and just collapsed into her brother's arms, still crying. They both sat on the couch, and Emma layed down, laying her hand in Nathans lap. Tears streamed down her face.

Emma reached her hand up, "Hold my hand, Nathan. Please." She said quietly, through her tears. And he did. Lucas moved next to his sister on the other side of the couch.

"Tell me what we can do for you," Lucas said, "Please Emma, let us help you."

"You can't," Emma said, quietly, "The only person who could make this better is gone, and he's never coming back." And with that, Emma Scott began to sob again.


	25. Update

Hey guys –

I know! I know! I'm so sorry! I left you guys hanging. I am going to work on the story all day today, and I promise you will get at least one chapter up. I've been so busy – my birthday was yesterday. And I've just had so much going on!

Sorry, again.!


	26. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Bridge Over Troubled Water**

Haley and Nathan Scott sat at a lunch table, the coach and teacher taking a break from their day, and an enjoying the time they had together. Haley had been trying to convince Nathan to let Deb and Skills be happy, and Nathan seemed to be listening, but certainly not enjoying what he said.

"I'm just saying, they aren't the only odd couple in Tree Hill," Haley said, and Nathan nodded, agreeing bringing the end to the conversation.

"Nathan, Haley!" a voice called, they both look up to see Sue VanZant, Emma's dance coach.

"Hey Sue," Haley said, greeting her with a warm smile.

"How's it going?" Nathan asked, as Sue sat down, "How's the tribute dance coming?"

"It's … coming," Sue, said, sadly, "The girls want it to be good but they just can't seem to shake the sadness."

"How's Emma during the dance?" Haley asked

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sue said, "I figured Emma told you, but then when I didn't hear from you I thought maybe she didn't."

"Told us what?" Nathan asked

"Emma quit."

"She what?" Nathan asked, surprised. Haley put her head in her hands and shook it.

"Yeah. About 4 days ago, when she came back to school. She showed up at my office and told me that she was no longer interested in the dance team."

"But she's the co captain," Nathan said, still shocked, "She's been telling me all week she's been at practice."

"Well, she hasn't," Sue said, "I can't tell you where she has been, but I can tell you she has not been dancing. She returned her uniform and everything."

"Oh Jeeze," Haley said, upset, "Well, thank you for telling us, Sue."

"Sure thing," Sue said, "And look, I know she's going through a hard time right now, but I really think dancing would be good for her."

"I agree," Haley, said, "I think keeping busy is what she needs."

"And if she ever wants to come back, she can. No questions asked," Sue said.

"Thanks Sue," Nathan said, giving the coach a small smile before she walked off.

"What now?" Nathan asked turning to Haley, "I cannot believe she quit."

"Really?" Haley asked, surprised.

"Emma has been through a lot, but she's never walked away from dance."

"This is different, Nathan. She has been through a lot, but this is a whole other level."

"I know, but she seemed to be doing okay. She's been going to school, and I see her with her friends. She's been hanging out with Jamie, and kept on top of her homework. And I thought she was going to dance rehearsal every night. I thought she was doing okay."

"But she wasn't going to dance. So, what else do we think we know but we don't?" Haley asked her husband.

"How do I get her through this?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think we can plan it, Nate. I think we just have to see how it goes. Right now, I think maybe you and Lucas should talk to her, tell her you know about quitting, and I don't know, just hope for the best."

"Hope for the best?" Nathan questioned, "That's what my parenting has come down to? Hoping for the best?"

"I think that's what it comes down to with all parenting," Haley said, "I think she just needs us to be there for her."

"We have to talk," Nathan said walking into Luke's office about 30 minutes later.

"About Skills and Deb again? Because last time we tried that I got something thrown at me," Luke said with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up, dude," Nathan growled, "But, no. It's about Emma."

"Is she okay?" Lucas asked, looking up concerned. When Nathan raised his eyebrows at his older brother, Lucas felt stupid. "I guess that was a dumb question. Of course she isn't okay."

"I think it's worse then we thought," Nathan said.

"Really? But she hasn't lost it since Quentin's funeral. She seems to be keeping busy, and trying to live life."

"She quit dance, Luke," Nathan said.

"She what?" Lucas questioned, looking up at Nathan in surprise. "There's no way."

"Way. Sue just told Haley and I."

"But, you told me she's been going to dance all week. That she's been working on the tribute dance."

"I thought she was," Nathan said.

"Well, where has she been from 5-10 every night?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know, man," Nathan said. "I'm just as in the dark as you are."

"Well, this is a problem. Last time she was doing this …" Lucas stopped in the middle of his sentence, and took a deep breath.

"Last time, it was because she was with Quentin," Nathan said, finishing his older brother's sentence. Both Scott men looked at each other sadly, both wishing they could do something for Emma. Both wishing that they could bring Quentin back.

"I think he's the only one who could help her right now," Nathan said, saying what Lucas was thinking.

"He's not here," Lucas, said, firmly, "So, we have to try. I'm going to call her down here. The three of us will have a little chat."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Luke. She might feel like were ganging up on her."

"We're not going to yell at her, Nathan. But we have to talk to her," Lucas said, and Nathan nodded his head reluctantly in agreement.

Emma Scott was annoyed as she walked out of her chem class toward her brother's office. Lucas had called her out of class, and normally her chem teacher would have never allowed it, but today there were no questions asked. Emma rolled her eyes at the thought. Everyone was treating her differently. Teachers asked her if she needed more time on things, they told her she could take a break if she needed it, her friends talked quieter around her, her family basically tip toed around her. Emma just wanted life to go on as usual. She just wanted to be treated like normal. Maybe if they treated her like nothing had happened, Emma would forget. Maybe if people treated her like she was normal, she would forget the pain that had taken over her entire body. Maybe if people acted like she was okay, she would be okay.

Emma approached her brother's office, and knocked.

"You called?" Emma asked, as both her brother's looked up. Lucas motioned at her to come in, and she did.

"Take a seat," Lucas said. Emma did as she was told.

"How are you?" Nathan asked

"Really? Emma asked, annoyed. Both her brother's looked at her confused. "You called me out of my last period chem class, one of my hardest classes, to see how I was doing?"

"Yeah. We did." Lucas said, matching Emma's voice. "Drop the attitude," he said sternly. It was the first time in days anyone had been stern with her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," Emma, said, standing up, "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually," Lucas said, "Sit down." Emma sat again.

"We noticed you weren't wearing your dance shirt today, there's a game tonight," Nathan said.

"It's not mandatory," Emma said, not skipping a beat.

"The rest of team is wearing their shirt today, you're the co captain, you always wear your shirt on game days," Lucas said.

"I forgot to wash it, I've been busy," Emma said, lying through her teeth.

"You're lying," Nathan said.

"About forgetting to wash my shirt?" Emma asked, "No, I'm not."

"No, about why you aren't wearing your shirt," Nathan said, his voice slightly rising, he was getting annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Don't even think about it!" Nathan snapped, "Sit."

Emma turned to her brother, "I don't have time for this," she said.

"You have plenty of time," Lucas said, "Sit down." Emma looked at her brothers and realized she would win, so for the third time, she sat down.

"You quit the dance team," Lucas stated.

"Yes," Emma said simply confirming.

"Why?" Nathan asked

"I don't want to dance anymore," Emma said, "I'm over it."

"Your over something you've been doing for 12 years?" Nathan asked

"Yes."

"I don't believe you, you love to dance."

"Things change, Nathan."

"That doesn't!" Nathan said, getting frustrated, "Why did you really quit?"

"I told you, I just don't want to dance!"

"And I told you, I don't believe you," Nathan said, "Tell me the truth!"

"Does it matter?" Emma asked, "Either way, I'm off the team."

"Yes it matters!" Lucas said, interrupting.

"Emma, you've never stopped dancing, why would you quit something you probably need more then ever."

"BECAUSE I DON'T EVER WANT TO GO IN THAT GYM AGAIN!" Emma yelled, finally snapping. Both her brothers stopped in their tracks, looking at the pain in their sister's eyes.

"Emma …" Lucas started

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I made my decision. I'm off the team. Just let it be," Emma said.

"Haley and Jamie went to Quentin's grave today," Nathan said, "Haley said she invited you to go."

"Yeah, so?" Emma asked

"You didn't go."

"I don't want to go. There's nothing there for me."

"Maybe if you go you could get some peace," Nathan said.

"I doubt it…"

"I'm going to Mrs. Fields after school, maybe you could join me?" Lucas asked

"No thanks," Emma said, "I have a lot of homework."

"Homework?" Lucas questioned

"Yes. Homework. It's this thing we get in high school."

"I'm sure she would love to see you," Lucas said, pushing it.

"I can't go!" Emma yelled, standing up, "Can I go now?"

"Not quite yet!" Nathan said, "Where have you been over the last week while you were supposedly at dance rehearsal?"

"Out," Emma said.

"Out where?" Lucas asked

"Just around," Emma said, "I've been safe and I always get home before curfew."

"That's not the point, Em," Nathan said, "I need to know where you are, I need to know you are safe!"

"No where is safe, Nathan," Emma seethed, "Haven't you learned that by now?"

"Emma," Lucas said sternly, "Where have you been? Don't make us ask you again."

"Around town," Emma said

"Around town where?" Lucas asked

"I've been everywhere," Emma answered honestly.

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Searching, I guess," Emma said, quietly.

"For what?" Lucas asked

"A place that doesn't remind me of him," Emma said, looking up at her brother's with tears in her eyes. Nathan moved toward his sister, but she stepped back, "Stop," she said.

"Emma…."

"Don't," she said. "Are we done here?"

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Lucas asked, "I think you should, Emma. Quentin would have wanted you to be there."

Emma squinted her eyes angrily at her brother, "Don't you dare try and guilt me into coming tonight!"

"I'm not –"

"I'm not going, and you can't make me," Emma yelled, "Now just leave me the hell alone!" she yelled before running out of the office and out of the school. Both brothers' were too in shock by her outburst to go after her.

Emma had found herself wandering around town for the hundredth time that week. She kept looking for answers, but she hadn't found any. She had gone back to the gas station several times, looking for something to give her a clue as to who killed Quentin, and why. She walked for hours, remembering and questioning. She would walk until the emotional pain she felt turned into actual physical pain. Today as she walked around town, she found herself wandering back to the Durham Field House. She watched as people entered the gym for the game tonight. People weren't screaming and celebrating like normal, it was actually quite quiet for a home game. Emma knew why. Emma knew that other people were feeling the loss of Quentin Fields. His brother, his mother, his teammates, his school. Her brothers, her sister, her nephew, her friends. But Emma felt alone in her pain. As she stared at the Field House, she felt her feet begin to move for her. As though she couldn't stop them, Emma began to move toward the gym. Finally she found herself at the doors, looking in at a packed gym.

Emma had sworn she wouldn't enter this gym ever again, and that she would never watch another Raven's basketball game. But, over the last few hours, as she had wandered the town, she found herself thinking about this game, and soon she found herself realizing that maybe she should be here. They were going to honor Quentin tonight, and that wasn't something that Emma could miss out on. Maybe Lucas was right; maybe Quentin would want her there. Emma thought that he would want more to be alive, and to have her there dancing for him. But maybe, this could be her one last time that she did something for him at a basketball game. Maybe she couldn't dance for him tonight, but she could stand and watch and listen as people said goodbye. She would do this for him.

It didn't go past Emma that people got quieter as she entered the gym, she noticed as their eyes followed her, and she heard their whispers. As she approached the boy's locker room, she wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to go in. On a normal game day, it would be to sneak around with Quentin. But tonight, she just wanted to see her brother's, she just wanted to see the team, and she just wanted to see that things were going as they usually do in the locker room. As she opened the door to go in, someone bumped into her walking out.

"Mrs. Fields," Emma said, looking at the woman in surprise.

"Ah, my Emma," Mrs. Fields said gently, putting her hand against Emma's cheeks, "I haven't seen you."

"I know," Emma said, putting her head down in shame, "I'm sorry, I'll be by soon."

"You take your time honey, you take your time," she said, before grabbing Andres hand, and walking toward the bleachers.

"Come sit next to us!" Dre called to Emma, as his mother led him away. Emma gave him a thumbs up to let him know that she would. And then Emma Scott took a deep breath and entered the locker room.

It was quiet as Emma walked toward where the team usually met. It was very quiet. When Emma turned the corner, she found the team all sitting quietly holding new jerseys, which now all had Q and his number on it.

"Emma!" Lucas said, looking at his sister surprised, and breaking the team out of their trance. Some of his team members greeted her, Emma waved and smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Nathan said, approaching his sister.

"Yeah. I just wanted to wish you luck," Emma said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yupp," Emma said, "I promise."

"I'm surprised to see you here," Nathan said.

"I know, I'm surprised I'm here," Emma said. "But it was the right thing to do. Anyway, good luck," she said, as she turned to walk out of the locker room. Then suddenly, she stopped, and turned back.

"Hey boys," she said, and the entire team looked up at her, "Tonight isn't about winning or loosing. Although, I'm pretty sure Quentin would want you to win and he would hate to hear me say that. But just play with all your heart tonight. That's what mattes." Then Emma walked quickly out of the lock room.

The Ravens had lost but the cheers when they came out of the locker room after the game was deafening. Emma stood next to Mrs. Fields, Dre, Haley, and Jamie and cheered them on. She had never clapped or screamed so loud. As the boys came out, they stood in shock at the crowd in front of them. Everyone was cheering, even the opposing team. Emma walked up to them, and smiled.

"You played your heart out tonight, boys. Q would have been proud," she said before quickly walking out of the gym. When Emma got out of the gym and into the hallway, she felt like she could breath again. She felt the entire time she was in the gym; she had been holding everything in. She had kept a calm exterior for everyone who was also missing Quentin. She remained cool and collected for her brothers, and their team. She kept everything inside because the press was there, and covering this story. Once she was outside the gym and alone, Emma felt the tears that she had been holding in begin to fall.

Emma took several deep breaths, trying to regain control of herself. She had been able to keep herself in control the entire week, and she wasn't about to lose it now.

"You okay?" a voice came from behind her, she turned to see her friend Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma, said, quickly wiping her tears away.

"No your not," Alex said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "But you're allowed to not be okay."

"It was just a lot… being in there without him. I just … I never want to be in that gym again."

"If you avoid everything that reminds you of Quentin, you'll have to move out of town."

"I know, I've thought about," Emma said, giggling a bit. Alex laughed.

"Well, however you handle everything, we just want you to know that we're behind you."

"I know," Emma, said, "I'm sorry I've been so … not around lately."

"Don't even worry about it. Just know that we're here for you."

"Thanks dude," Emma said, giving Alex a small hug.

"You want me to walk you home?" Alex asked, Emma shook her head.

"I'm gonna head home with my brother."

The car ride had been quiet as Nathan and Emma drove home. Emma stared out the window, with every street they passed, another memory flashed in her head. She remembered walking down the streets holding hands, every once in a while they would stop and kiss. She remembered sharing fries and milkshake in the diner. She remembered hanging out with their friends on dock, and Quentin threatening to throw her in the water. She remembered hanging out at Ryn's house for hot tub night, and Quentin actually throwing her in the water. She smiled to herself as she remembered that memory.

The cold water washed over her, so much colder then it usually would be since she had been in a hot tub all night. She came to the surface sputtering, and watched as Quentin and her friends laughed at her.

"This isn't funny," she yelled, but they just continued to laugh.

Emma climbed out of the pool, angry. And pushed past her friends in embarrassment – fuming at Quentin. How could he push her into the pool? She stormed around the house and to the front of the house.

"Emma! Emma! Wait!" Quentin yelled, chasing after her. "Emma! Stop! It was funny! Relax!"

Emma turned around, and faced him, "Nothing about that was funny!" she screamed

"Oh come on! You didn't get hurt, and you can dry off and get warm!"

"You can be such an inconsiderate ass!" she screamed, "You just made me the brunt of a joke in front of all our friends!"

"I don't why you're so upset, you usually would laugh at stuff like this!" Quentin yelled, "Why are you yelling at me?"

"You are yelling at me," Emma yelled.

"Because you are yelling at me!" Quentin said, "What is wrong with you? Are you getting your period?"

Emma screeched in anger, before turning around and storming down the driveway.

"Where are you going?" Quentin yelled, following her, "What are you going to do? Walk home?"

"Yes!" Emma yelled, and kept walking. Suddenly Quentin grabbed her and pulled her.

"Like hell you are!" he growled

"Let go of me!" Emma yelled, "You're a dick! Let go!"

"I'm not a dick, and I'm not letting you go, and you are not walking home!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can," Quentin growled, "Especially when you're being stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!" Emma screamed

"Then stop acting like it!" Quentin yelled, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I worked so hard to look good tonight!" Emma said, "I did my hair, I bought a bathing suit, I wanted to look sexy! And you just threw me into the pool!"

"What?" Quentin asked, shocked.

"You heard me! You messed it up! I look like a disaster for the rest of the night!"

"That's what this is all about?" Quentin asked, "You think you don't look sexy anymore?"

"Yes!" Emma screamed, and Quentin laughed, "And now you're laughing at me! You're such an ass!"

"I'm laughing because that's ridiculous," Quentin said, "You're crazy."

"Now I'm crazy? First I'm stupid, now I'm crazy?"

"Yes!" Quentin yelled, and Emma began to walk away from him again, but again he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. And he kissed her hard. When they pulled away, he whispered, "Yes. Yes, you are so crazy. Because I don't know how you don't think you sexy when you are dripping wet, in a sexy white bathing suit, and you're hair wet and wavy. You are so sexy."

"Really?" Emma whispered

"Yes," Quentin said, "But I'm a little bias. I always think you're sexy. No matter how you're hair and make is, or what you're wearing. You are always sexy to me. Always."

Emma smiled up at him, "And that's why you're my favorite," she said.

"And even though you are crazy, you're mine." And again their lips met, and they kissed right there in the middle of the road.

"Penny for your thought?" Nathan asked, snapping Emma out of her memory.

"They aren't worth that much," Emma said, realizing that they were now sitting in the driveway at home.

"Thinking about Quentin?" Nathan asked

"Remembering him, really." Emma said.

"Are you okay, Em?" Nathan asked, and Emma opened her mouth to say she was fine, like she had. But then she couldn't do it. She turned to her brother, with tears in her eyes.

"No," she said, quietly "I'm not okay. I miss him so much."

"I know," Nathan said, reaching over to his sister.

"No, like I miss him all day, every day. It hurts. Everything hurts."

"I know, Em."

"I just want the pain to go away. I want to wake up, and not feel like someone stabbed me in the heart." Emma began to cry, "I want to be able to walk around town, and not feel like crumbling to the ground. I want to get through a school day without going to the bathroom to cry. I just want it to stop."

Nathan felt helpless as he listened to how bad it had been for Emma the last few days.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," Nathan said, and he wrapped his arms around his sister. Emma cried into his shirt.

"I just want him here, Nathan," Emma cried, "I just want him, I just want to see him again, and hear his voice, and I want to tell him I love him."

Nathan just held his sister, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Emma pulled away from him.

"I'm so angry! I'm just so angry!" she shouted.

"At the murderer?"

"No! At Quentin! I'm so mad at Quentin!" Emma yelled, "He left me! He left me here all alone! And I'm so mad at him! And I knew I shouldn't be. But I'm just so mad!"

"You're allowed to be angry, Em," Nathan said.

"But I don't want to be! I just want all these feelings to go away!"

"Emma, you have to feel everything. I want you to feel everything."

"Why?" Emma yelled, "Why? You want me to be this broken?"

"Yes!" Nathan said, desperately, "I don't want you to go numb. The minute you stop feeling, is the minute the darkness creeps in! At least if you are feeling everything, then you have a chance to fight it!"

"I don't want to fight it. I just want it all to go away!" Emma yelled.

"It's not going to go away!" Nathan said, grabbing Emma's shoulders. "This is not going away, so cry, and yell, and scream, and do whatever. But fight it. Fight to be happy again!"

"What if I can't fight it? What if I'm always this broken?" Emma asked her brother.

"You're a Scott, we're born fighters." Nathan answered her honestly, and Emma collapsed into his arms and cried. Nathan held his little sister, trying to hold back the tears himself.


	27. You've Dug You're Own Grave

**You've Dug Your Own Grave, Now Lie in it**

Emma sat on the couch, both hands wrapped around a hot coffee cup, which she sipped quietly while watching the morning news. Over the last week things Emma had found it easier to adjust to living again, she was finding herself able to laugh again, and to have fun. But she still felt angry, and sad. She still watched the news, waiting for any breakthrough on the murder of Quentin, and she still avoided any place that reminded her of him. She hadn't returned to dance, or to the gym. She hadn't been to the Rivercourt. She hadn't been to the Quentin's home, or to his grave. She was trying, but there were still things she couldn't bring herself to do.

"Morning" Haley said quietly as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Hales," Emma, said, still keeping her eye on the news.

"How are you feeling today?" Haley asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Haley."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked

"No, but I'm trying to be, and if you keep asking me how I'm feeling, I might actually have to feel, and then I will want to go back to bed and never get up, so can you just not ask me?"

"Okay," Haley said, "But I do have to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Quentin?" Emma asked, "Did someone get ahold of you about what happened?"

"No, honey, I'm sorry," Haley, said, "It's actually about Dan. I have to talk to you about Dan."

"What about him?"

"No one has seen or heard from him in weeks, Em," Haley said.

"And?"

"And, I don't know, he hasn't been to his doctors appointments, he hasn't been around town, he stopped stalking you, Jamie, Nathan, and Lucas. And Nathan said the last time he saw Dan, he basically told him to go away."

"What are you getting at Haley?" Emma asked

"Nathan thinks your dad has gone off to die," Haley said gently, "And I know you have a lot going on, and this is the last thing you should be thinking about but I thought you should know. I'm sorry, Emma." Emma snorted at her sister-in-law. "What's so funny?" Haley asked

"Dan didn't go off to die. He's just hiding out until he can make some dramatic reappearance, believe me."

"Emma, I don't know about that…" Haley said, shaking her head.

"Believe me, Hales. Dan Scott is going to outlive us all." Emma said firmly, bringing an end to the discussion.

"What do you have planned for today?" Haley asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Ryn and Ri and I are going to hang out at Ri's house. Probably hot tub, do our nails, bake. I don't know, girls day. That's what they call it at least."

"That sounds like fun," Haley said, "That should be good for you!"

"That's what they said," Emma said, trying not to roll her eyes again.

"The Bobcats?" Ri asked

"Are you sure?" Rynn asked

"That's what Nathan said, he seemed pretty excited," Emma answered, as the three girls sat on the porch outside.

"That's amazing!" Rynn replied, excitedly

"It is a comeback," Rianna said, "Q was right!"

The second Rianna said his name, the air around the three girls got tense. Everything stopped, and for a split second Emma felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, Em" Rianna said quickly, "I just … I wasn't thinking."

"Don't apologize," Emma said, once she caught her breath, "We should be able to say his name. I should be able to hear it. It's okay, don't feel bad."

"Okay," Rianna said, still unsure.

"Let's do our nails," Emma said, changing the subject. "My toes are disgusting, they totally need to be painted."

The other two girls agreed, and after a trip up to Rianna's room, the girls came down with several bottles of nail polish, and again they took over the back porch that looked out into Rianna's beautiful backyard.

As the girls settled into their chairs, Rianna jumped back up.

"I have something that could make this so much better!" And with that, she ran back into the house leaving Emma and Ryn completely confused.

"What was that about?" Emma asked

"She's crazy," Ryn said, as though it were the obvious explanation. Emma laughed.

"I'm not crazy. Anyone want a drink?" Rianna asked, with a grin, holding up a large bottle of wine. Both Emma and Ryn quickly agreed, and Rianna began to pour the drinks.

"Where did you get this? Is it your parents?" Emma asked

"No way, they would notice if I took wine. Alex's older sister gets stuff, and she takes requests. I've been holding on to this, waiting for a good excuse to use it."

Emma quickly took a sip, and let the sweet wine wash over her.

A little over an hour later the girls had had more the enough wine, and were giggling over everything.

"And remember that time Nathan caught us looking up how to make out?" shrieked Ryn, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh my god! We were like in sixth grade, and we were going to that 7 minutes party!" Rianna remembered, also laughing hard.

"He was so pissed, remember Emma?" Ryn asked, as Emma laughed harder, remembering how upset her brother was.

"Oh God yeah! He went on this rant about how we shouldn't be thinking about those things at our age, and how boys should respect us more, and how he would never let me out of the house again if he found out that I actually did make out with someone," Emma said, reminiscing back.

"And then remember Haley interrupted him and asked him how old he was when he first made out with someone was." Rianna said, still laughing.

"And Nathan, Oh god, I remember it like it was yesterday! He said 'Well, that's not the point' before he stormed out of the room!" Ryn said, her voice going lower as she tried to imitate Nathan. Her imitation made Emma and Rianna laugh ever harder.

"That was awful! He doesn't sound anything like that," screeched Emma, as she held her stomach.

"I know, but it's the only guy voice I can do!" Ryn said.

Suddenly Emma's phone began to read, silencing all the girls quickly. Emma pulled it out, and saw that Haley was calling.

"It's Haley," she said, worried a bit. "Think she'll notice I'm … not sober?"

"You mean drunk?" Ryn asked, "No, just try not to giggle."

Emma nodded, and picked up her phone before getting up from her seat and going into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Emma answered

"Em! It's me," Haley said on the other line.

"I know, cell phones come with called ID, it's really handy actually," Emma said, giggling a bit.

"Right. Well, look, um … so…." Haley began.

"Haley, whatever it is, just say or ask, please." Emma said, "Did something happen?"

"Kind of," Haley said, "Your fathers hospice nurse got ahold of me today."

"His hospice nurse?" Emma asked, confused, "Since when does he have a hospice nurse?"

"Since … I don't know. But, anyway she called me today."

"Is he dead?" Emma asked bluntly, before Haley could say anything else.

"No, but he doesn't have much time left, Emma…." Haley said, quietly.

"I see."

"And, well, he asked to see Jamie. It was his last wish. He wants to say goodbye."

"And you're taking him?" Emma asked

"I think so…"

"Haley, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Jamie didn't get to say goodbye to Quentin," Haley said, in explanation. Emma breath caught as she heard his name, and tears appeared in her eyes as she thought about how she didn't get to say goodbye either. "I think he has a right to say goodbye," Haley said, "And I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us, and say goodbye too."

Emma didn't say anything. Did she want to go? Did she want to say goodbye? Did she even know how to say goodbye to Dan? Hadn't she said goodbye to him years ago? Would she regret it if she didn't go? So many questions and thoughts ran through her head.

"Emma?" Haley called on the other line, snapping Emma back into reality.

"Sorry, Hales," Emma said, "I'm still hear."

"Do you want to go, Emma? I can pick you up and we can go."

"No," Emma said, "I don't want to go."

"Emma …" Haley started, and Emma could tell that Haley was going to try and change her mind.

"Haley, please. I have nothing to say to him. Jamie might have something to say, and maybe Jamie deserves to say goodbye to him. But Dan doesn't deserve to get a goodbye from me. I don't want to go." Emma said firmly.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you at home."

"Okay Haley, I'll see you later." And Emma quickly hung up before Haley could say anything else, or try once again to get her to go see her father.

When Emma walked back outside, both Ryn and Rianna had noticed that her mood had changed. Emma was no longer giggling, and her smile was gone completely.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Rianna asked

"Did something happen?" Ryn asked.

Emma explained the phone conversation she had just had with Haley to her two friends. The girls listened, and noticed that even though Emma stood firm in her decision, she looked guilty about it. Emma herself had begun to question if she had done the right thing.

"Well, you know what will cheer us up?" Rianna asked, trying to get Emma's mind off of her father, and off of the subject of death.

"Boys!" Ryn squealed, "Let's call them! They'll come over and cheer us up."

Emma smiled at the thought. It was true, the boys that they hung out with did really know how to make them laugh, and they were always up to something.

"I was going to say hot tub." Rianna said, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Hot tub and boys sounds perfect," Emma said, with a smile on her face.

It had been a few hours, and the house was full of teens hanging out by the pool. Emma had spent her time laughing and feeling normal for the first time in weeks. Quentin had rarely crossed her mind, and she didn't think about Dan at all. She had laughed, and swam, and played basketball with the boys. The boys had started to put food on the barbeque, and things were starting to settle down when Emma's phone rang for the second time that day. It was Nathan.

"Hey Nate," Emma answered, happily.

"Oh God! Emma! Thank God!" Nate yelled, sounding both relieved and worried.

"Nate? Is everything okay?" Emma asked, loudly, trying to be heard. People around her got quiet at the question, but Emma was rushing inside.

"Nathan, what happened?"

"Emma, there was an incident with Carrie today. She kidnapped Dan, and tried to get Jamie…" Nathan explained, though his words were rushed.

"What?" Emma yelled, "Oh my god, is Jamie okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know. The police called, I'm headed to the address now. I'll text it to you, do you think one of your friends could drive you over, or maybe you could just go home?" Nathan asked, Emma could tell he was driving fast, and his head wasn't really in their conversation.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Emma said, quickly. She then hung up her phone. Emma ran her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated scream.

"Emma?" she heard someone say her name from behind her. She turned around to see her friend Alex. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" Emma said, frustrated, "Something happened with my family and I have to get there!"

Alex jumped into mode immediately, and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll take you, where do you have to go? The hospital? Your house?"

"No, Nathan just texted me the address. Alex, are you sure you can drive me?"

"Of course, come on," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house. Neither of them bothered to say goodbye to anyone.

When Emma and Alex pulled up to the scene, the first thing they saw was police cars and ambulances. Emma looked at the house, which seemed to be tucked away in the middle of nowhere. It looked suspicious. Emma looked for any sign of her family as Alex pulled up. When he stopped the car, Emma jumped out of the car, rushing toward the police officers.

"Mam, you can't come back here," an officer said, trying to stop her.

"Get off me!" Emma snarled

"Mam, this is a crime scene, you are not allowed back there!"

"My family is back there!" Emma yelled, catching the officer off guard.

"Emma!" she heard someone yell from beyond the yellow tape, she looked up to see her mother.

"Mom!" Emma yelled, pushing through the police officer and running through the red tape into her mother's arms. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she said as she held her mother tight.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Deb said, trying to soothe the young girl. Suddenly, Emma launched from her mother's arms.

"Where are Haley and Jamie? Oh my God!" Emma said, rushing to the worst conclusions, "Oh my god, mom. Are they okay?"

"They're right over there getting checked out," Deb said, pointing toward the ambulance. Emma rushed over to the ambulances, and as she turned the corner, she saw Jamie who was sitting on Nathan's lap as Haley was being looked over. A police officer was talking to them both.

"Aunt Emma!" Jamie shrieked, jumping off his fathers lap and running into Emma's arms.

"Jamie, oh my god, Jamie!" Emma gasped in relief, as she grasped the young boy tightly, kissing him over and over. "Oh my god, you're okay."

"I'm okay, Aunt Emma," Jamie said, trying to reassure his aunt, who was now in tears. "Grandpa Dan saved us!"

Emma was now in full sobs, as she held the young boy.

"Emma, he's okay, everyone is okay," Nathan said gently, helping his sister off the ground, and prying his son from her arms.

"Oh God, Nathan," she said, launching herself into her brother's arms. "I thought … I thought …"

"I know, I know," Nathan said, rubbing her back, "It's okay, we're okay."

"Emma," Haley said, gently, and Emma looked up to see her sister in law. Emma let out another sob, but this one was a sob of relief, as she saw all the people she loved, standing together, safely.

Haley wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged her closely.

"I just can't lose you," Emma sobbed, "Any of you. Oh God, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course we're okay, we aren't going anywhere," Haley said, holding the young girl, and sharing a worried look with her husband. Emma had been through so much trauma lately, and this seemed to just push her right over the edge. She had seemed to be doing well, and Haley didn't want this to ruin the progress she had made.

Emma started to get herself together, and the tears stopped coming down as she realized that everyone was okay and accounted for. Once she realized she didn't have to say goodbye to anyone, her sobs slowly subsided. Quietly, she pulled out of Haley's arms.

"Where's Dan?" Emma asked

"I don't know," Nathan, answered, honestly, "I haven't seen him yet."

"He's over there," Deb said, pointing to the porch. "He's talking to the police."

Emma nodded, and began to walk over there.

"Emma," Nathan called, Emma turned to him. "You don't have to see him because of this," Nathan said, "You don't owe him anything."

"It's okay, Nathan," Emma said, this time reassuring her brother.

Emma walked slowly toward the porch. Her father looked beaten and tired. He looked like he hadn't slept well or eaten well, and he looked the most unhealthy Emma had ever seen him. She stopped once she got to the bottom of the porch, and looked up at him. Dan noticed his youngest child, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Emma…" he said, gently, approaching her.

"Thank you," she said, quickly. And with that, she turned away from her father, again, leaving him disappointed. But before she got too far, Emma turned around again.

"Dan?" she called, and he looked up.

"Yes?" he said, hopeful.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said, before turning around and leaving.

When the Scott family finally made it home that night, they were all emotionally and physically exhausted. Haley took Jamie immediately up to bed, and Deb headed to her room. Emma went into the kitchen, and decided to make herself a cup of tea. Nathan followed her.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked his sister.

"Yes, I'm sorry for completely losing it," Emma said, "I can't believe Jamie and Haley wound up comforting me."

"Well, I mean, you were walking in on a traumatic situation, and it was understandable why you were so upset."

"Not really, I was being ridiculous."

"No," Nathan said sternly, "But now you are."

Emma didn't say anything and began to sip on her now made tea, as her older brother stared at her.

"We're not going anywhere, Emma," Nathan said.

"Don't say that," Emma said, harshly, startling Nathan.

"Why?"

"Because that is one promise you don't know if you can keep," Emma said, before slamming down her tea and running out of the kitchen.

After Jamie had fallen asleep in his and Haley's bed, Nathan and Haley moved to the chairs that sat in their bedroom.

"How is Emma?" Haley asked, concerned.

"Hurt, and scared." Nathan answered, honestly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Haley said, and Nathan raised his eyebrows as if he didn't believe her.

"My family is home safe, and we're all okay, I'm fine." Haley said, and this time Nathan did believe her.

"You are amazing. I'm so thankful you are here and home safe with me," he said before kissing her hard. Haley kissed back. It was the first moment they had alone to really appreciate the fact that Haley had survived. Haley pulled away, and Nathan groaned. She laughed at his groan.

"Let's go check on Emma…" Haley said, standing up and reaching her hand out to her husband. Nathan grasped her hand and the two of them headed to Emma's room. Haley knocked gently on the door, but no answer came.

Haley opened the door, and found Emma asleep on top of her covers. Quietly, Nathan and Haley moved closer to her bed. Nathan grabbed a blanket off the bed, to put over his sister as Haley began to remove things from the bed. Haley stopped suddenly when she noticed what Emma was holding. It was a picture of Quentin, and there was water. Haley looked closer at her sister-in-laws face, and noticed that Emma had been crying.

"Nathan…" Haley choked out; trying to hold back her own teas, Nathan quickly came to the side of his wife and noticed what she had.

"Nathan," Haley said, "How do we help her? I don't want her to feel this pain."

"She'll be okay, Hales," Nathan said, although he was also concerned.

Quietly the two adults made sure that Emma was covered up. Nathan went to pull the picture of Quentin from Emma's hands but Haley stopped him.

"Don't," she whispered, "If she wakes up, she's going to want to see his face."

"How do you know?" Nathan asked

"Because it's what I would want," Haley said, grabbing Nathans hand. "Come on," she said, dragging him out of the bedroom and shutting off the light.


	28. Choosing Your Own Way Of Life

**Choosing Your Own Way of Life**

It had been two weeks since Haley and Jamie had been rescued from Nanny Carrie. Over those two weeks, while Haley and Nathan spent most of their time in the house, Emma had spent most of her time with her friends. She had rarely been home, mostly because she couldn't seem to get Haley and Nathan off her back about anything. Emma was still having a difficult time getting through the day. She refused to join the dance team again, she avoided the gym, and the River Court. She still hadn't been to see Quentin's mom, in fact, she had been avoiding anything that reminded her of Quentin. Haley and Nathan had been corning her individually and trying to get her to discuss everything, so Emma avoided them.

As she walked up to the school entrance with Rianna and Ryn, she saw Nathan and Haley.

"Welcome back to school, Hales," Emma said, quickly before walking away quickly.

"Wait Emma! I didn't see you this morning! I wanted to talk!" Haley called from behind her.

"Sorry, Hales, gotta get to class!" Emma called, not slowing down a bit.

Rianna, Ryn, and Emma entered the school hallway. The found Alex, Tommy, and Eric standing by their locker, as they always were. Lately, the six of them were always seen together. The boys were on the team with Quentin, and Emma found comfort in their presence, and it was nice because none of them ever brought up Quentin. Emma was sure that they wanted to, and maybe the five of them talked about him when Emma wasn't around. But when she was, they avoided the subject and often found themselves keeping her busy and her mind off of everything that had happened within the last month or so.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are avoiding Nathan and Haley?" Rianna asked.

"Because I am," Emma said, "They've been trying to get me to go see their therapist, and I refused, so now they're trying to be my therapist."

"And here I thought you were hanging out with us because you liked us," Ryn said, smiling. Emma laughed.

"Hey boys," Emma greeted, as she approached her locker. The boys all returned her greeting, and soon a discussion of Harley Calvin's latest party.

"I'm so glad we got out of there early," Alex said, "It got busted and everyone got screwed."

"I can't believe she was so stupid, I mean, who invites a rookie cop to a party?" Eric asked, laughing hard.

"She clearly was trying to hook up with him, that girl can be such a slut," Ryn said.

"Seriously," Emma agreed.

"So, what are we doing today after school? Emma, do you have to watch Jamie now that Haley's back at school?" Tommy asked.

"No, um … I think Dan is watching him …" Emma said slowly, still disgusted by the thought.

"What?" Rianna asked in surprise

"Yeah, I don't know. Jamie likes him, and Dan did save his life, so I guess they feel like … I don't know. I really don't know."

"How do you feel about it?" Alex asked.

"I feel like people should stop asking me how I feel. I don't care, as long as he stays far away from me." Emma said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," Alex said quickly, not wanting Emma's good mood to fade.

"Don't worry about it, but I do have to go to the library after school, you should join me," she said to him, "We do have to work on the same paper."

"Oh that's right!" Alex said, groaning. "Okay, I'll meet you there after practice."

"Okay, chem lab is great, don't get me wrong. We get to blow things up and everything, but the papers are awful!" Alex complained, as the two exited the library 2 hours after starting their lab report.

"Yeah, I mean, does she really need every detail? It's not like she doesn't see whether we did it right or wrong in class."

"She reminds me of the female version of Snape, they would have been perfect for each other," Alex said, through his teeth.

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" Emma laughed, "Some jock you are."

"Did you just understand my Harry Potter reference?" Alex said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Touche," Emma said.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No," Emma said, "I'm meeting Nathan and Haley here. I'm supposed to be home for dinner tonight. At least, according to his texts."

"Nice," Alex said, laughing as they walked down the hall. Suddenly Alex stopped, and Emma looked up. Her eyes landed on Dan, and Emma sighed in frustration.

"Emma," Dan said approaching her, Alex stepped slightly in front of her. Emma placed her hand on his arm.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"What's he doing here?" Alex asked, staring at Dan.

"Are you still stalking the school?" Emma asked Dan, ignoring Alex.

"I had to drop Jamie off," Dan said, "Um… how are you?"

"I was much better a minute ago," Emma said, walking past Dan with Alex.

"Emma!" Dan called, and Emma turned around. "I heard about your friend, Quentin. I'm sorry," Dan said. "He was a great basketball player."

"And a better person," Emma said, "And he wasn't my friend Dan, he was my boyfriend. And I don't need your sympathy or empyathy or whatever the hell it is you are trying to do…" Emma said, her voice raising by the second.

"Emma…" Dan said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Because Quentin was shot! He was shot Dan!" Emma yelled, "And you are the last person in the world that I want to talk to about it! The last person! Do you hear me?"

"Emma …" Dan said, again.

"Go away Dan! Leave me the hell alone!" Emma screamed, launching herself at Dan and shoving him, "I don't need you!"

Alex grabbed Emma, pulling her back from Dan, as Dan shielded himself from the blows.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nathan said, appearing of no where.

"I don't need you Dan!" Emma screamed, "Jamie may need you! Jamie may love you! But I don't! So don't apologize to me! Don't ever speak his name again! Do you hear me?"

Alex held onto Emma, as Nathan stepped in between her and Dan.

"Go home, Dan," Nathan said, calmly. "Please." And with that, Dan quietly walked away. Emma was still screaming at him, as he walked down the hallway.

Haley and Jamie had rounded the corner, both confused and shocked at what the saw.

"Get off of me!" Emma screamed, as she shoved herself away from Alex.

"Emma!" Nathan said, grabbing her. "Emma, come on, calm down. You're fine." He noticed that Emma seemed to be in a sort of trance, she had gotten herself so worked up, that she almost snapped off.

"Emma!" he yelled again, and with that Emma seemed to snap back into reality. Emma stopped suddenly, and looked around.

"Alex," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay… don't worry about it."

"Alex, why don't you head home?" Haley suggested, still gazing at Emma with concern. Alex nodded, and said his goodbyes.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine," Emma said, stiffly.

"Really? Because you don't look like you're close to being okay!" Nathan snapped, frustrated.

"Well, maybe if I could walk down my damn school hall way without running into Dan, I would be!" Emma snapped back.

"This isn't about Dan, Emma," Nathan said.

"You don't know what this is about, leave me alone!" Emma yelled, before walking down the hallway

"Where are you going?" Nathan yelled after her.

"I'm walking home!" Emma screamed.

When Emma did eventually find her way back to the house, she had calmed down. She walked in through the back door to find Nathan and Haley on the couch looking concerned. She felt bad about stressing them out so much.

"Hi," she said quietly as she walked into the house. Nathan and Haley both looked up, relieved. Nathan opened his mouth to say something, but Emma held her hand up.

"Please don't," Emma said, "I'm sorry about going off. But I'm not ready to talk about."

"Emma, I really think you need to," Haley said.

"Well, I don't want to," Emma snapped, "So can we please talk about something else? Anything else?"

"Okay, do you know this new girl Sam?"

"Yeah, she's weird," Emma said, "She hates like, everyone."

"Sounds like someone else I know these days," Nathan said, sarcastically.

"I don't hate everyone. Just Dan. And you at the moment," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "What about her?"

"I found her sleeping in shop class," Haley said.

"So?" Emma asked, "Everyone sleeps in shop." Nathan raised his eyebrows at his sister. "Except me," Emma said quickly, "I paid close attention when I had it." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I mean, this morning. She was sleeping in the car, apparently she doesn't have very good foster parents."

"Oh," Emma said, feeling slightly embarrassed about calling Sam weird. "Oh no," she said, suddenly realizing something.

"What?" Haley asked

"You're going to try and save her, aren't you?" Emma asked, while Haley smiled smally. "You can't save them all, Hales," Emma said.

"I've said that before too," Nathan said, "She didn't listen."

"So, when is she moving in?" Emma asked

"She's not," Haley said, "But I am trying to find her a better home."

"And you guys don't think you're a better home?" Emma asked, surprised but slightly relieved.

"No, we just don't need another rebellious teenager with issues. We're at full capacity in this house," Nathan said.

"What a shame, I was hoping we would be become cell buddies," Emma said, Haley laughed at her prison reference.

"That's exactly why she isn't moving in," Nathan said. Suddenly Nathan's phone rang, and he picked it up. While he left the room to talk to whoever was on the phone. Haley looked over at Emma with a very parental looking face.

"What?" Emma asked

"I have to warn you, you're brother is very close to forcing you to see our therapist. So, it might be easier for you to just talk to us," Haley said.

"When have you ever known me to take the easy way?" Emma asked, smiling thinly while Haley rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Nathan said, walking into the room. "That was a team, their interested in having me. They want me come check them out tonight."

"Are they interested in your coaching or playing? Cause you coaching seems to be like a bad luck thing around here," Emma said.

"Playing," Nathan growled, "You want to come?"

Emma laughed, "No thanks. I think I'm going to go see Brooke."

"Brooke?" Haley asked

"Yeah, I haven't hung out with her in while. Plus with Lucas gone, I'm betting that's where Peyton is."

"You would hang out with Brooke and Peyton then me?" Nathan asked, feigning hurt.

"Duh," Emma said quickly, before walking out of the room.

Nathan looked over at Haley, who looked at him sympathetically. "I'm loosing her,Hales," Nathan said, this time he really was hurt.

When Emma knocked on the door about 2 hours later at Brooke's house, the smell of cookies was strong. As predicted, Peyton opened the door.

"Emma!" Peyton greeted, warmly and slightly surprised.

"Hey Peyt," Emma said, walking into the room. She saw Brooke standing in the kitchen.

"Has hell frozen over?" Emma asked

"No, why?" Brooke questioned.

"Because you're in a kitchen, and everything seems to be in place, and no one is hurt," Emma said, seriously. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"How are you Emma?" Peyton asked, as she joined Brooke in the kitchen.

"Fine. How about you? How's the whole dad thing going?" Emma asked, remembering the recently Peyton's biological father had come into town.

"Not great," Peyton said.

"Yeah, well, it usually doesn't with parents," Emma said. "And how about you Brooke? You're face looks … better."

"Thank you so much," Brooke said, sarcastically.

"No problem," Emma said, "You seem better too. Less, broody. You were reminding me of Lucas there for awhile."

"Yeah, well, therapy has been helping," Brooke said, looking up at Emma with a knowing look.

"Don't start. Did Haley call before I got here and put you up to this?" Emma asked, annoyed.

"Relax, no one called," Peyton said, "but everyone has been worried about you."

"I'm fine," Emma said.

"No you're not!" Brooke snapped, taking Emma and Peyton aback. "And how could you be? You're boyfriend was shot and killed, no one is 'fine' after that. So, stop telling people you're fine."

"Okay, I'm not fine," Emma said, quietly, "But I don't want to go to a shrink."

"What are you so afraid of?" Brooke asked.

"Probably the same thing everyone is, facing the truth."

"And what's that?" Peyton asked.

"Living life without him," Emma said, even quieter.

Brooke and Peyton both stayed quiet, staring at the young girl who seemed to be holding back tears.

"Well, let's talk about something else," Brooke said, again surprising Emma.

"Okay," Emma said, "How about how we talk about how you don't have a roommate anymore?"

"So?" Brooke asked, "I hate to tell you Emma, but Nathan would never let you move in with me." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not me, but I do know a teenager that could," Emma said, "It would be like having me around all the time!"

"Did Haley set you up to this?" Brooke asked.

"Absolutely. And if she asks, I didn't stop bugging you about it."

"Are you going to stop bugging me?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, I mean, I don't care if you take her in. But, I mean, she could probably use you. Actually, maybe you two could use each other."

The 3 girls sat and talked for a long time while eating cookies. The avoided the serious subjects for the rest of the night, and again Emma just seemed to distract herself. By the time she left, she had forgotten all about the incident with Dan in the school, and again, had wrapped herself up in denial.

Emma took the long way home, avoiding going near the River Court as she had been doing since Quentin had died. As she walked down the street, she saw Alex at the end of the street.

"Hey," she said, approaching him, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to fend for myself for dinner, my parents are away for the night," Alex explained, "You doing better?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it, Emma," Alex said, "It's no big deal."

"It just seems like you've been there at all these crazy moments lately," Emma said, "I feel bad dragging you into it. So, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about," Alex said again, as they began to walk, "I like being there for you." Emma looked up at him with question. "You need a friend right now," Alex said, explaining.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Emma said.

"I'm willing to be that for you. A friend. I mean, if you want," he said, he seemed embarrassed.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"So, why are you taking this way home? You know you could cut a lot of time off if you just got across the River Court," Alex said.

"Yeah, I know," Emma said quietly.

"Oh," Alex said, realizing what was going on. "Have you been there yet?"

"No," Emma admitted, "I haven't been there."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to go on that court again?"

"I don't know," Emma answered, honestly. "Maybe one day. But, I don't know. It just reminds me of Quentin. We had so many memories there, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Alex said, quietly. The two teens were quiet for a few minutes before Alex spoke again. "I miss him," Alex said. Emma looked over at him.

"I miss his jokes," Alex said, "And playing ball with him. And his stupid dancing," Emma laughed at the last one.

"I miss him, sometimes it's like he's just gone on vacation and he's coming back and then it hits me," Alex said.

"That he's never coming back," Emma said, finishing Alex's sentence. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like to talk about it," Alex said.

"It's okay," Emma said, "I'm not the only one who lost him, people should be able to talk about it, even if I don't want to."

"Have you thought about, maybe, talking about it?" Alex asked.

"No," Emma answered, quietly.

"That's okay, when you're ready, you're ready," Alex said, dropping it. Emma felt relief. For the first time, no one pushed her, he just let it go.

They spent the rest of the walk to Emma's house talking about school, and their friends, and Harley's party. Emma laughed, and she felt at ease.

"This is me," Emma said, laughing as they reached her house.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Yup," Emma said, smiling, "Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem," Alex said, "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight," Emma said, but before she could walk up her driveway, Alex pulled her into a hug. Emma was surprised, but soon she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, I know you miss him," Alex whispered into Emma's ear. Emma didn't say anything back. Alex released her, and nodded goodbye before turning and leaving.

When Emma entered the house she heard laughter come from upstairs. Curious, she walked up the stairs and followed the laughter into Jamies room. She found Jamie, along with Nathan and Haley all in his bed.

"What's going on in here?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Well, we thought we might all be scared tonight so we thought we'd all sleep in here," Haley explained.

"I'm going to protect them!" Jamie yelled, as his aunt laughed.

"Would you like to join us?" Nathan asked.

"I'm good," Emma said, "I have to get a shower. How was your game? You interested in the team?"

"Yeah, I think so, I'll have to think about it."

"Think about it?" Emma asked, "What's there to think about?"

"It's called Slamball!" Jamie said, popping up, "It's so cool?"

"Slam. Ball?" Emma asked, taken aback.

"That's how I reacted too!" Haley said.

"Do I want to know?" Emma asked.

"Probably not, I'll talk to you tomorrow about it." Nathan said.

"Okee doke, See you guys tomorrow. Love you, Jamie!" Emma said, exiting the room.

"Hey, what about us?" Nathan yelled behind her, Emma just laughed.


	29. Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe

Our Life Is Not A Movie, Or Maybe

Emma sat next to Haley and Jamie at Nathan's slam ball game. She wasn't thrilled to be there but the fact that Sam, Brooke, Peyton, and Luke were also were going to be there made it slightly more bearable. Ever since Sam had moved in with Brooke, Emma was basically forced to hang out with her. But she soon learned that Sam wasn't as weird as she thought she was, and they shared the same humor.

"Didn't your brother just have like, serious back problems?" Sam asked, as Nathan got thrown to the ground again.

"Yeah," Emma groaned, watching the game. She glanced over at Haley who didn't look thrilled either.

"So, he decided to join a game like this?" Sam asked, "I don't think there's logic to that."

"There isn't, I don't know what he was thinking." Sam laughed as Emma continued to watch the game with a pained look on her face.

Everyone seemed relieved when the game was over, and Sam and Emma headed outside.

"Hey! You two!" Haley called, "Wait right outside! Don't go anywhere! We'll be out in a few minutes!"

Both girls rolled their eyes at Haley's very motherly yelling.

"It's like were two or something," Sam asked. "Are they always like this?"

"Yup, welcome to life with 18 million adults around you," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"How do you live like this, they're always on my back about something," Sam asked.

"With a lot of alcohol," Emma said, with a smirk. Sam laughed, but stopped suddenly when Emma pulled out a flask. "Did you think I was kidding?"

"Kind of," Sam said, "I wouldn't take you for a drinker," she said, as she watched Emma take a swig.

"Yeah, well," Emma, said, shrugging.

"I guess I don't blame you, dead boyfriend and all," Sam said casually, taking the flask from Emma. Emma was in shock at how casually Sam brought up Quentin, but soon the shock wore off. That's just how Sam was.

"So does it help?" Sam asked. Emma looked at her confused, so she clarified, "The drinking? Does it help?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "It helps. I'm not so in my head. I can blank out a bit. And it helps me sleep."

"Well, then, here you go," Sam said, handing Emma back her flask.

The adults were coming toward them, and Emma quickly put away her flask before anyone could see anything.

"Hey," Lucas greeted the girls, "Emma, you want to stay at my house tonight? I figured we haven't seen each other in a while, maybe we could talk."

"Wow, that almost sounded nice, right up until you said the word talk, so no," Emma said, "Thanks though," she added quickly. "Come on, Jamie," she said, reaching her hand out to her nephew.

The adults watched as Sam and Emma took Jamie to get him into the car.

"She still isn't talking?" Lucas asked.

"Nope," Nathan said.

"And we're okay with that?"

"I mean, she's not really doing anything that would warrant worry," Haley said. "So, we're just…"

"Giving her time." Nathan said.

"You don't think she's had enough time?" Lucas asked, slightly frustrated.

"I don't know if it's possible to have enough time when it comes to this Lucas," Nathan snapped, "I'm doing the best I can."

"I know, man," Lucas, said, "I'm sorry. She's just … different."

"Of course she is, Luke," Peyton said. "She'll never be the same girl she used to be, not after that."

"I just wish I could make it better for her, I wish she'd help herself or let us help her," he said, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah, I hear you." Nathan said, also frustrated.

The next morning Emma joined Jamie and Haley as they went to Brookes. Emma was going and her and Sam were supposed to meet Alex later.

When they walked into Brooke's, they found Sam skateboarding around the empty store. Emma couldn't help but laugh. She laughed even harder when Brooke told her to go skateboard in traffic.

"Come on, Sam!" Emma said, "Let's go meet Alex for breakfast."

The girls walked down the street together, not saying much until Sam broke the silence.

"What's up with you and Alex?" she asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"I think he has a thing for you," Sam said.

"What?" Emma asked, laughing, "There's no way. We're just friends."

"He seems like more then a friend. He's always around."

"You're always around too, are we more then friends?" Emma asked, looking at Sam.

"Are you coming on to me?" Sam asked, joking. And Emma laughed at her friend.

"I'm just saying that Alex and I are friends, close friends. But friends. He's been there for me lately," Emma explained.

"And he's not trying to get some?" Sam asked, "That doesn't sound like a typical boy thing."

"Well, maybe he isn't a typical boy," Emma said.

"Who isn't a typical boy?" asked Alex, surprising both Sam and Emma.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sam snapped.

"I saw you guys and caught up, who were we talking about?" Alex asked.

"Nobody," Emma said, "Sam was just being ridiculous as usual."

"Oh, of course," Alex said, as he opened the door to the small café they had chosen to eat at. "After you, ladies" he said, and both girls thanked him as they entered the café.

"Brooke would kill you," Emma exclaimed as she ate her pancakes that were placed in front of her. "Like actually kill you."

"Who said Brooke would have to know?" Sam asked

"Oh my god, you're being serious," Emma said, slightly in shock.

"It sounds like fun to me, when is the last time we had a good party?"

"I don't know," Emma said, thinking back. "It had to be before…" and then her sentence trailed off. Both Sam and Alex knew she was thinking about Quentin.

"Exactly!" Sam said, changing the subject, "So, why not? It would be awesome!"

"But do you have to do it at Brookes?" Emma asked, "I mean, we could just find a house."

"I'm telling you, Brooke's is the place to do it! It's empty. It's the perfect place for a party!" Sam said, "Think of all you could drink, and I'm not talking out of a flask!"

Alex looked at Emma confused, "A flask?"

"I don't know what she's talking about," Emma said quickly, before glaring at Sam.

"I'm just saying, we would have a lot of alcohol," Sam said, quickly trying to cover her tracks.

"It sounds like a lot of fun to me," Alex said, "I'm in."

Emma looked over at Alex, and then she looked at Sam.

"Oh come on, Em," Alex said, "You deserve to have some fun, let loose a little bit."

"Fine!" Emma exclaimed, "Fine. I'll go."

"Great!" Sam said, with a smile, "Tonight's gonna be so much fun!"

Alex sat on his bed, as Emma finished getting changed in his bathroom. She had told Nathan and Haley that she was spending the night at Rianna's house with Ryn. Of course, they were going to Sam's party too, so she didn't exactly lie. Emma kept thinking about Sam, how did she plan on getting out of Brookes house? She didn't exactly have other friends, and Brooke would be sure to call Nathan and Haley if Sam used her as an excuse. Plus, Jamie was staying at Brooke's for the night, which added a whole other level to the complicated dynamic that had becomes Sam's first Tree Hill party.

Emma stepped out of the bathroom and Alex's eyes widened. Emma was wearing white skinny jeans with red ledges. It was the tight black leather fitted tube top that took his breath away.

"Damn," Alex said after he whistled, "You look hot."

"Down boy," Emma said giggling, "But thank you, you look pretty good yourself."

Emma proceeded to put in earrings as Alex watched her he could tell that her head was in a different headspace.

"Where's your head at?" he asked

"I'm just wondering if we're going to actually get away with this," Emma said.

"Seriously? You're still thinking about getting caught?"

"I don't know how we couldn't! The party is taking place on Main Street, and I don't know what Sam could possibly tell Brooke that would get her to go out. Brooke's tried to have her on a tight leash."

"Emma, stop worrying, you've been doing too much of that lately, everything is going to be fine," Alex said.

"You say that until we get arrested, or fined, or worse, until my brother's find out."

"No one is going to find out, I'm sure Sam kept the number of people down," Alex said, "It's probably not going to be a rave. Come one, let's have a few shots to pre game."

Emma reluctantly agreed, and swallowed 3 shots of vodka with Alex as they cheered to a good night. Well, Alex cheered to it, Emma mostly just prayed for it.

When they walked into Brooke's store, there were flashing black lights, and loud music. Bodies were all over dancing a grinding. Two kegs were spotted in the back, and shots were being taken on the counter.

"Not a rave huh?" Emma said looking up at Alex who looked just as shocked.

"Okay, so maybe Sam didn't keep it small…." Alex mumbled.

"Unbelievable," Emma said, shaking in her head. Even in her tipsy state she realized this couldn't end well.

"Hey guys!" Sam called, tripping up to them, "Come take shots!"

"Sam, don't you think this is a little crazy?" Emma yelled over the music.

"No way! This is nothing!" Sam yelled back, "Come on, and let's go!" And with that she turned around, and headed for the counter.

As Emma and Alex approached the counter, their friends who all yelled drunken greetings surrounded it. But it was the little body sitting on the counter that surprised Jamie most.

"Oh my God! Jamie?" Emma yelled, rushing up to him. Jamie waved at his aunt, proudly showing off his glow stick. "What are you doing here?" Emma exclaimed, but before he had time to answer, Emma had turned to Sam, "You brought my nephew to a rave?"

"What was I supposed to do with him! Don't worry, I'm watching him!" Sam said, laughing.

"Sam!" Emma yelled, "This isn't funny!"

"It will be after you take this," Sam said, shoving the shot into Emma's hands. Emma looked at the shot unsure.

"Come on," Alex whispered from behind her, "Just take one more shot and then you can switch to a mix drink."

Emma agreed, and took the shot with her friends, laughing after the shot had gone down. As she stood around the counter, she took 2 more before making herself a drink. The conversation was funny, and people were having fun, including Emma.

"I haven't seen you smile like this in forever!" Rianna yelled to her friend

"This is awesome!" Emma yelled, "I love you!" she said wrapping her arms around Ri, and not really following the conversation. As she tried to step away, she stumbled and fell forward. Her friend Tyler had grabbed her just in time and pulled her up, as Alex quickly joined her at her side.

"Thanks Ty!" she laughed

"No problem," Tyler said, laughing at her.

"I think you're a little drunk," Alex said leaning down.

"I know! You got me drunk!" Emma said, laughing, "You're dangerous!"

"Me?" Alex cried innocently, pointing to himself. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh please!" Emma cried, "Come on dance with me!" And without waiting for an answer, she pulled Alex onto the dance floor.

About an hour later, Emma stumbled into the bathroom. She could barely speak, and couldn't stand on her own, but she did know she had to go to the bathroom. Alex reluctantly let her go, and now Emma found herself staring at herself in the mirror.

"You're not that drunk, you're not that drunk," Emma said to her reflection over and over. "Oh who are you kidding? You're fucking wasted," Emma cried out. And then she felt her stomach flip, and before she could say anything else, she launched for the toilet, emptying all of her stomach contents into it. Emma sat back against the wall, and felt her eyes drooping. The room was getting blurry, and although she tried, she couldn't get up. Emma tried once more to claw her way up the wall, but she couldn't and when she slid back down once more, darkness took over.

When Brooke entered her store with Owen and Millicent she was expecting anything but what she saw. She wasn't expecting to be walking in on her foster child's first party. As Brooke rushed to Jamie and picked him up, Owen and Millicent rushed to get people out. Owen turned off the music, and began to yell, scaring most people.

Sam stood in shock as her friends and people she didn't know rushed out of the store. Brooke held Jamie as she stood in shock at the damage down in her store. As Owen turned the store lights on, Millicent quickly began to pick up trash. Sam watched as Brooke's eyes went from shock, to sadness, to fury. Brooke turned to Sam and harshly yelled, "What have you done?"

Sam couldn't answer and found herself helping to clean up the store. She didn't have the guts to look at anyone around her; she just picked up trash and listened to Brooke cry over Peyton's ruined wedding dress. The party had been fun while it lasted, but this wasn't what she expected the night to end like, although she had been warned.

"Brooke!" Owen yelled from the back, "Brooke! Come quick!"

Brooke looked up and rushed into the back, Sam quickly following. Brooke gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my God!" Brooke yelled, throwing her hand over her mouth.

Emma Scott was lying on her back, completely blacked out, with puke coming out of her mouth.

Owen had gotten behind her to readjust her position.

"Emma!" Brooke screamed, getting down on her knees besides the young girl, and grabbing her face.

"Emma! Emma! Emma wake up!" Brooke yelled, and Owen did the same.

Sam watched in horror as they tried again and again to wake Emma up. She watched as Owen checked Emma's pulse.

"She's breathing," Owen said, "But we have to wake her up." He stood up, dragging Emma with him. He pulled Emma over to the sink, and splashed water on her.

"Come on, Em!" he yelled, "Emma, baby, come on!"

"Aunt Emma?" Sam heard, and watched as Jamie was watching. Sam quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from the bathroom.

Brooke watched in horror as Owen splashed more water onto Emma's face.

Emma slowly began to open her eyes.

"That's right Emma, wake up, come on, wake up for me!" Owen said, calling her back to reality.

"Emma?" Brooke said, "Come on, Em."

Emma couldn't hold herself up but she felt strong arms, her face was wet, and she felt tired. As she opened her eyes she saw Brooke's face. She slowly looked around, she found herself in the arms of Owen, and realized that she was in the Clothes Over Bros bathroom.

"What the hell happened?" she choked out, as Brooke sighed in relief that she was finally communicating.

Brooke had called Nathan who had rushed over to Clothes Over Bros.

"Where is she?" Nathan yelled, running into the store.

"Nathan, I am so sorry!" Brooke sobbed, running toward her friend.

"Brooke, it's okay," Nathan, said, he didn't blame her, "But where is she?"

Brooke pointed over to the couch, where Emma could barely sit, as Millicent was trying to get her to drink water. Nathan rushed over to his sister.

"Emma?" he said, crouching down in front of her, "God, what the hell were you thinking?"

"N-N-Nathan!" Emma said, starting to droop forward, he caught her just in time.

"She's still pretty wasted," Millicent explained. Nathan felt his sister's head in the crook of his neck, and realized that she probably couldn't even hear him correctly.

Nathan swooped his sister up bridal style, and quickly carried her outside to the car. He put her in the passenger seat, and noticed that she had passed out again.

"She stopped throwing up, so maybe just let her sleep it off," he heard a quiet voice behind him. Nathan turned to see Brooke.

"Yeah, that's probably what's best," Nathan, said.

"Nathan I cannot apologize enough," Brooke said.

"This isn't your fault Brooke, this is what teenagers do," Nathan said, "I don't blame you. I'm just glad you and Owen found her in time."

"Me too," Brooke whispered, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her, to either of them," and Nathan realized Brooke was crying.

Nathan stepped forward and gave his friend a hug.

"Is Sam okay?" he asked

"For now," Brooke said, through her teeth.

"Do you mind keeping Jamie still?" Nathan asked.

"You still trust me to?" Brooke asked, surprised

"Of course I do, Brooke. I know you'd put your life on the line for him, and for Emma, and for Sam. I don't blame you for this," Nathan said, again.

"Yeah, I'll keep him. It's not a problem," Brooke whispered.

Nathan walked around to the driver's seat of the car and opened the door.

"Try not to be too hard on her!" Brooke called, but all Nathan could do was roll his eyes before getting in and starting the car.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi,

I just wanted to say that life got seriously busy and I totally forgot that I had written/put this story up. But, I've been getting reviews for it lately... so... ummm...

I'd be more then willing to start writing chapters again for this story if you guys were interested. Just let me know.


End file.
